Congelemos el Tiempo
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [proyecto 1-8: escribe a partir de una imagen] #soratrobsession Porque todos quieren, en algún momento de sus vidas, congelar el tiempo y tener una eternidad en un solo momento. 34: Por un segundo, Sora se preguntó si había ofendido a alguna deidad en su pasado. Porque no lograba encontrar otra explicación para su actual karma. [YamaSora]
1. mañanas perfectas (YamaSora)

Bueno, si. Empecé otra colección de drabbles y one-shots. ¡Pero esta es diferente!

 **¡Es para el Foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen!**

Y como estoy super inspirada con eso ahora, estaré subiendo fics con regularidad (a ver si así me animo a terminar lo que tengo pendiente). Ojalá mi musa no me abandone. Rogemos por eso.

Cómo las parejas serán variadas (I promise!), se los dejaré saber de manera obvia para que no se encuentren con sorpresas... ¿desagradables? Aunque tampoco habrá solo parejas, espero. :P Y, una última cosa, como las reglas del foro lo requieren: **usaré la puntuación española/castellana/no la que uso siempre para los diálogos.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

* * *

 **"Congelemos el Tiempo"**

 **01\. Mañanas Perfectas**

(#19 – dos en bicicleta, Japiera)

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

Ya era parte de su rutina. La mejor parte en su opinión.

Pero hoy era diferente.

Mimi solo agitaba su cabeza cada mañana cuando ella se lo comentaba, exasperada y preguntándole con una sonrisa en la cara cuando se le pasaría el enamoramiento. Sin embargo su respuesta era siempre la misma; una sonrisa y la certeza de que lo que sentía no era enamoramiento. No, ella estaba _enamorada_. Era así de simple.

Cerrando sus ojos, Sora dejó que una radiante sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Sujetando firmemente el asiento de la bicicleta, cuidando de no perturbar al conductor de esta, Sora se inclinó hacia atrás. Disfrutaba de la calidez del sol acariciando su rostro, los sonidos de la mañana, y se adentró en un momento de completa paz.

Era perfecto.

Luego, en las orillas de su consciencia, se percató de como la bicicleta perdió velocidad; se incorporó hasta retomar su postura anterior, sentada correctamente en su lugar en la bicicleta—entonces abrió los ojos.

Su expresión se enterneció.

Yamato la miraba fijamente por sobre su hombro, lo cual en si no era nada inhabitual. No, era la intensidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules y la gentil sonrisa que trataba de escapar y hacerse presente en su rostro lo que hacía que su pecho se contrajera. De repente sintió el rubor subir por su cuello mientras miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago; no lo pudo evitar, por más que intentara, su cara se puso toda colorada.

Era su reacción, obviamente, lo que logró liberar la sonrisa que su rubio novio trató de reprimir.

Sora hizo un puchero, lamentando y a la vez _maravillándose_ del hecho que Yamato aun pudiera provocar estas reacciones en ella. ¡Y su noviazgo ni siquiera era reciente! Soltando un leve suspiro, ella se abrazó a su cintura, ocultando su ruborizado rostro en la espalda del rubio, lo que le permitió sentir la pequeña risa que se le escapó a él. Mas lejos de molestarle, sentirlo reír con tanta libertad la llenó con una calidez que ni el sol puede equiparar.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa nuevamente, y luego, Sora plantó un beso en la espalda de su novio; su gesto fue correspondido cuando Yamato le dio un apretón a las manos que rodeaban su cintura.

—Te quiero.

Sus palabras un mero susurro, y realmente no le importaba ser oída ahora; no, pues esas palabras eran solo un eco de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero, quizás presintiendo lo que ella dijo, Yamato aun así respondió, dándole otro apretón a sus manos antes de volver a enfocarse de lleno en controlar la bicicleta; la escuela estaba, después de todo, a solo segundos de distancia.

— _Yo… también te quiero._

* * *

 **finis**

* * *

Eso por ahora. Los siguientes seguirán siendo drabbles, pero de seguro que me alargaré con mas de uno.

 ** _Now, for the begging... Please review! And I'll give you my love! Updates shall be weekly.  
_**


	2. el primer beso (YamaSora)

Segundo drabble. Aunque en realidad es un oneshot. O algo en el medio. Salió antes de lo esperado :) En serio pensé que iba a tardar mas en escribir otro.

Oh, well.

 **Disclaimer: The Usual.**

* * *

 **02\. (Corrigiendo) el Primer Beso**

(#17 – beso anime acostados byn, Carrie Summertime)

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

A pesar de todo, se sentía aliviada al ver que su relación con Yamato no se había visto afectada por aquel desastroso primer beso.

Bueno, _no_ , no era que haya sido desastroso, no realmente… pero fue inesperado, por ambas partes. Ella no lo planeó, ni él. Ni siquiera se podía decir que ocurrió durante un momento romántico, ni durante una cita o un momento en donde ellos estuvieran solos.

No.

La verdad era… fue un mero accidente lo que lo provocó, y ni siquiera un accidente provocado por uno de ellos.

Sora soltó un suspiro, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible pues Yamato parecía estar bastante concentrado en sus tareas. Y ella debería mostrar la misma concentración, pero ahí estaba, lamentándose el haber perdido la oportunidad de disfrutar de su primer beso como debía ser.

Un _accidente_. Increíble. Todo por un accidente, y uno provocado por un pequeño niño _(ese simple hecho le impedía realmente estar enfadada)_ que tropezó y se estrelló contra Yamato. Eso fue lo que desató la reacción en cadena que culminó con sus frentes encontrándose en una dolorosa colisión y seguidamente por dos pares de labios que siguieron el mismo patrón.

He ahí, el motivo por creer aquel beso desastroso; ya que si bien sentir los labios de Yamato contra los suyos igual le ocasionó un revoloteo en su estómago, el dolor ocasionado por la colisión opacó lo bueno que pudo haber rescatado del incidente.

El suspiro que escapó entonces fue imposible de acallar y a Sora no le quedó otra que ocultar su bochorno entre sus brazos y apoyarlos sobre la mesa en donde estaban haciendo sus tareas. Sentir como subía el calor a sus mejillas era solo otro motivo más para no responder verbalmente al llamado de Yamato, y conformarse con solo sacudir su cabeza de lado a lado.

Dios, ¿qué iría a pensar Yamato si supiera que es lo que la tiene tan consternada?

—Sora, ¿estás bien?

Fue la preocupación en su voz lo que la incitó a alzar la mirada, esto a su vez la hizo sonrojar aún más cuando él arqueó una ceja en sorpresa, claramente no esperando verla así.

—No es nada, no pasa nada —le dijo dándole una sincera sonrisa antes de enfocar su vista en sus libros—, en serio.

Pero Yamato ya había olvidado su tarea y todo lo que dijeron iban a hacer antes de relajarse cuando Sora le propuso pasar la tarde en su casa. A pesar de concentrar su atención en sus libros, cuyas palabras ya eran un montón de líneas borrosas, pudo sentir esos ojos azules posados en su persona.

El insistente rubor en sus mejillas no le ayudaba en nada.

Finalmente, el muchacho rubio pareció decidir que su silencio se prolongó lo suficiente, porque en un repentino movimiento tomó posesión de sus muñecas y la empujó ligeramente hasta tenerla aprisionada contra el piso.

—Dime qué te tiene tan distraída… para poder ayudarte.

Era imposible resistírsele, cuando la miraba así.

—El beso…

—El… ¿beso?

—Recuerdas al niño que tropezó contigo, ¿cuándo veníamos de la escuela? —le preguntó Sora, desviando su mirada para enfocarla en un punto sobre el hombro del chico.

—Sí, claro que… _Oh_ … —Yamato hizo una pausa, y ahora era su turno de desviar la mirada y combatir el molesto rubor.

Reconfortante, saber que él también estaba afectado por lo ocurrido. Al parecer, solo era mejor ocultándolo. Su bochorno no duró por mucho, sin embargo, ya que Yamato volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella.

—¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

—Nada… nada realmente —dijo Sora—, pero… supongo que… era mi primer beso y esperaba que fuera… _más_.

—Bueno, supongo… que no fue ideal…

Yamato permaneció en silencio después de eso, por largos segundos, su mirada concentrada en algo que solo él podía ver. Hasta que parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su trance, y la miró. Y esa mirada, a Sora le arrebató el aliento.

—Yamato…

Sintió como sus muñecas fueron liberadas y enseguida una de las manos de Yamato acarició su rostro con delicadeza. Su corazón dio un repentino vuelco en su pecho antes de comenzar a latir con alevosía.

Lentamente, casi como si estudiara cada reacción, Yamato acercó su rostro al de ella. No había nada accidental en esto; ambos lo deseaban y aunque no fuera planeado, ya se veía que no sería desastroso. A unos centímetros, él se detuvo, sus ojos buscando aceptación, y Sora se la dio en la forma en que inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Silenciosa pero sin cabida a dudas. La mano que acariciaba su rostro se movió deliberadamente hasta su cuello; ella se dejó llevar.

La distancia entre sus labios desapareció, un suave roce se convirtió en una firme caricia.

Y este… _este_ beso era como debió ser el primero; con corazones latiendo a mil y explosiones de colores detrás de ojos cerrados y esa _sensación_ …

Este beso era perfecto.

* * *

 **finis**

* * *

Esto de apegarse a las reglas de puntuacion de la lengua española es una _lata_ , a cada rato tengo que parar a borrar y corregir todo cuando empiezo un dialogo.

But, well.

 **¡Recuerden que los comentarios son bienvenidos!**


	3. rosa (TaiMimi)

Tercero, y este si es un drabble, cortito no mas de 500 palabras.

Estoy tratando de sacar la mayor cantidad de drabbles de mi cabeza para tener cuando mi musa me abandoné, aunque espero que no, no confió en ella. XD

Anyway... También quiero mantener una especia de linea con esto, es decir, que todos (o la mayoría) se ubiquen en Tri (hasta ahora en cuanto a edad, mas adelante, mucho mas adelante, sabremos con mas detalle el plot y todo).

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were though...**

* * *

 **03\. Rosa**

(#56 – dos personas bajo árbol de Sakura, SkuAg)

 _Taichi y Mimi_

* * *

—Me gustaba cuando tenías el cabello rosa.

No quería interrumpir su momento, pero Taichi sabía que las palabras saldrían de su boca eventualmente. Era lo único de lo que se arrepentía, que interrumpió lo que era un momento de completa paz para la chica. Pero… verla mecerse a un tono que obviamente solo ella escuchaba, con los pétalos de flor de cerezo cayendo a su alrededor…

Bueno, era inevitable. Como mucha de las cosas relacionadas con ella últimamente, pensó Taichi, con una sonrisa de reproche a sí mismo.

—¿Gracias…? —Mimi se volteó por completo hacia él, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y dándole una mirada de absoluta curiosidad. La expresión era adorable y requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad no hacer o decir algo que podría ser desastroso.

Taichi rio.

—Mi pregunta es —comenzó ella, mientras se le acercaba lentamente con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda—, ¿por qué decirlo ahora, después de tres años?

—No se me ocurrió decirlo antes —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahora fue el turno de ella en reír. Glorioso.

—Oh, Taichi —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—, nunca cambies.

Como ya había llegado a su lado, Taichi tomó esa oportunidad para coger un mechón de sus cabellos, examinándolo. Mimi volvió a reír, y él no pudo suprimir su sonrisa. En broma, ella le dijo que quizás podrían teñir su cabello de rosa, pero él solo respondió que no iría con su complexión.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto?

—Tu cabello está bien así —dijo Taichi, tirando suavemente del mechón que aún tenía entre sus dedos—. Mi comentario solo surgió porque el recuerdo se me vino a la mente —con su otra mano, tomó unos de los pétalos color rosa—, por esto.

Mimi asintió lentamente, tomando posesión de su corbata y obligándolo a encorvarse un poco mientras ella jugueteaba con esta.

—¿Alguna vez te han robado un beso, Taichi?

El moreno parpadeó en confusión ante tal cambio de tema. Aún más curioso, ella no le miraba.

—No.

—¿Qué harías si alguien te roba uno?

—Eso depende —dijo Taichi, pausando hasta que ella lo mirara y pensó, por un momento, soltar una broma, pero no lo hizo—, asumiendo que esta persona que te roba un beso ya te gustaba… ¿te robó el beso realmente? ¿No se lo hubieras concedido si hubiera preguntado?

—Mmm —Mimi lo miró de forma especulativa, y luego sonrió—. Tienes razón.

Dicho eso, ella jaló de su corbata con fuerza y lo besó.

* * *

 **finis**

* * *

Yes, un Michi esta vez.

Espero haya gustado, es una de mis parejas favoritas (though, not da OTP).

Well, ¡gracias por leer!


	4. tres son multitud (YamaSoraMimi)

Ehhh. No se de donde salió esto. Bueno, sí, sí se. Pero no es exactamente como lo planifiqué, aunque eso me pasa siempre. Mi plan cambia mientras escribo, porque me gusta pensar que le doy libertad a los personajes de hacer lo que quieran (I'm their puppet XD)

Anyway...

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it were, etc.**

* * *

 **04\. Tres son Multitud**

(#69 – zapato de cristal, SkuAg)

 _(Yamato y) Sora y Mimi_

* * *

—¡Yamato! —exclamó Mimi exasperada—. ¡No acerques tus pies congelados a mí!

—¡Entonces sal de mi cama, Mimi! —respondió el rubio con la misma exasperación.

Esta, ciertamente era una de esas situaciones que nadie podría imaginar con exactitud. Tendrían una idea general, pero la imaginación jamás captaría los detalles con precisión. Jamás podría percibir la tensión del ambiente. Como los ánimos empezaban a hervir.

—¡No es tu cama! —le rebatió Mimi, empujando el hombro de Ishida.

—¡Tampoco es la tuya! —Yamato, obviamente, no pretendía perder el argumento, aun eso no le impidió rodear su cintura, acercando sus cuerpos aún más, hasta que la espalda de ella estuviera pegada al pecho de él—. Ahora guarda silencio, quiero dormir —agregó con un tono de finalidad, acurrucándose más a ella, y plantando un beso en su cuello.

—¡Dios! —Mimi soltó un gruñido, ella también se apegó más a su fuente de calor, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello—. ¡Sora, controla a tu novio!

La pelirroja solo suspiraba una y otra vez en resignación.

Y es que, era increíble. Aun viviendo la situación, le costaba creerlo, _procesarlo_.

Porque ahí estaba ella, en lo que pensó sería una noche en paz, cuando su novio llegó de improvisto ya que, según él, sus planes previos habían sido arruinados por la libido del mejor amigo que tenían en común, quien no dudó en salir corriendo tras la persona que despertó su ya mencionada libido. No que Yamato se hubiera ofendido, porque su expresión al entrar en la habitación le decía todo lo contrario. Pero cuando Sora comenzó a animarse a pasar una noche más placentera, cuando comenzaba a excitarse por las acciones del rubio, llegó la siguiente interrupción.

Mimi, quien se había estado quedando con ellos desde que terminó con su ex novio, había anunciado su llegada de forma estruendosa, lo que fue suficiente en dejarle saber a todos los presentes que su anticipada cita había sido un fracaso. Y aunque Sora pensó que no habría más problemas en continuar con lo pausado _(le había susurrado a Yamato que tendrían que ser silenciosos)_ , Mimi entró de golpe a la habitación vistiendo sus pijamas _(que era similar al suyo, solo una camiseta grande y pantaletas)_. Solo se detuvo por un segundo a preguntar si el rubio estaba desnudo, a lo que él le respondió en negativo, frunciendo el ceño.

Su mejor amiga se había encogido de hombros entonces, y se metió en la cama con ellos.

Para ese momento, Yamato ya se había recostado de lado, abrazándola a sí mismo, de modo que ella quedara de espaldas a él, pero la sorpresa no dejó de notarse en la forma que todo su cuerpo se tensó al ver a la joven de cabellos castaños acomodarse frente a Sora, ¡y acurrucarse a ella también!

Y ahí estaban ahora.

— _Sora_ —se quejó Mimi, sonando como una niña haciendo berrinche—. Necesito hablar contigo, a _solas_.

— _Sora_ , dile que se vaya —susurró Yamato en su oído, sonando como un niño a quien le habían negado su helado _(y, Dios, ella no quería expandir en esa analogía)_.

Pero ella solo podía suspirar, tratando de apaciguar la jaqueca que se avecinaba.

Afortunadamente _(o desafortunadamente, ya todo era relativo)_ , el celular de Yamato comenzó a sonar repentinamente, indicando un mensaje. El rubio se quejó de forma exagerada, y Sora solo pudo desear que no viera la sonrisa triunfal de Mimi en ese momento.

—Pagarás por esto, Tachikawa —dijo su novio, soltando su agarre en ella y rodando en dirección opuesta.

No, obvio que la vería.

—Promesas, Ishida, promesas —respondió Mimi, sonriente y acercándose más a ella.

Yamato la miró de mala manera, así que Sora trató a aliviar su disgusto dándole una sonrisa y una mirada que expresara todas las formas por las cuales ella le recompensaría por esto. Sirvió, porque los ojos de Yamato se suavizaron y le sonrió también.

—Ugh, ¡dejen de hacerse ojitos!

Sora rio levemente, al fin viéndole el humor a todo el asunto, en especial cuando Mimi volvió a esconder el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Yamato giró lo ojos mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama a revisar los mensajes entrantes. Poco después comenzó a responder rápidamente, así que Sora decidió enfocarse en la chica en sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasó, Mimi? —preguntó, acariciando su cabeza.

—Te dije que el encuentro había sido de Cuento de Hadas, ¿verdad?

—Claro —respondió Sora—. Casi como Cenicienta, pero en vez de un zapato de cristal, fue tu celular.

—Y sin la madrastra y hermanastras.

—Y en lugar de un palacio fue la cafetería cerca de la universidad.

Entonces, Yamato soltó un improperio, lo que hizo que Sora se volteara un poco a regañarle. Él se disculpó y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la ropa que había descartado momentos antes. Solo vestía su ropa interior, y luego de que Sora se dejara disfrutar de la imagen que presentaba su novio en ese instante, volvió a concentrarse en Mimi. Pero la chica se ruborizó y le dio una mirada de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sora, alzando una ceja.

Mimi miró fijamente por sobre su hombro, su significado obvio. Pero Sora solo rio.

—No te disculpes, no es más de lo que ves cuando estamos en la playa.

Era verdad, y algo que Sora apreciaba mucho; se lo había dicho a Yamato en decenas de ocasiones, así como también se le había dejado saber sin palabras en docenas más.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay nada malo en mirar —dijo Mimi, sonriendo apenada.

—No.

El rubio se les vino encima en ese momento, asustándolas. Y mientras ellas le miraban en mala, él intentaba suprimir su risa, haciendo temblar la cama al tener una mano al lado de cada chica para sostener su torso en el aire.

—Surgió algo —le dijo Yamato, besándola en los labios—. Pero volveré luego. Y espero encontrarte sola para entonces —agregó, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Mimi.

—No me asustas, Ishida.

El aludido la ignoró, alejándose rápidamente. Poco después, tras coger su abrigo, pues hacía frio _(aunque Sora no lo sentía desde su posición)_ , salió de la habitación. Mimi bufó molesta, abrazándose más a ella.

—No puedo creer que no haya _reaccionado_ al vernos en su cama.

La respuesta de la pelirroja no alcanzó a salir de su boca ya que su novio decidió regresar en ese preciso momento y responder por ella.

—No reacciono porque no hacen _nada_ que me haga reaccionar —dijo, cogiendo algo del suelo y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo—. Olvide mis llaves —Yamato se acercó a la cama y se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, esta vez supuestamente de despedida definitiva.

—Oye, ¿y mi beso? —preguntó Mimi cuando él se alejaba de nuevo, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver lo decía en broma.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que Yamato giro los ojos en exasperación, le plantó un beso en la mejilla también.

—Nos vemos —y con eso se fue.

El silencio descendió sobre el par que quedó en la habitación, por largos minutos, hasta que Mimi, una vez más acurrucándose a Sora, habló de lo que realmente había pasado en la cita. Como el que pensó era un buen chico resultó ser un perfecto idiota. Como ella había querido ver más en un gesto que quizás no significó nada. Habló de como el rompimiento con su ex la dejó dudando de sí misma, ¿y no era injusto que el desgraciado aun tuviera tanto poder sobre ella?

Sora solo podía proveerle el apoyo que su mejor amiga claramente anhelaba. Sabía que palabras de consuelo no le servirían, ella no quería eso. Mimi solo quería ser escuchada, y la pelirroja haría eso exactamente.

—Lo que más me enfurece es que tenía razón, el muy desgraciado tenía _razón_ —susurró Mimi, mirándola a los ojos por un segundo antes de desviar la mirada—. Yo _sí_ pensaba en alguien más cuando estaba con él.

Sora parpadeó un par de veces, consternada por el tono de derrota de su amiga. Pero antes de poder decir algo, Mimi susurró el nombre de esa persona. El tiempo se detuvo un momento, y cuando su mente logró procesarlo…

— _Oh_ …

* * *

 **finis**

* * *

O no.

Clifhanger! No me odien, pero sentí que terminarlo así era bueno.

¡Gracias por leer! Y ahora si que ansío ver sus comentarios. :P


	5. cierra los ojos (TakeHika)

Siguiente oneshot en realidad. Este me salió muy meloso XD Oh, well... ¿La pareja lo justifica?

Bueno, ojalá pueda mantener este ritmo mas tiempo, y no me pase con las otras historias pendientes... :P

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

* * *

 **05\. Cierra los Ojos**

(#58 – beso robado, Carrie Summertime)

 _Takeru y Hikari_

* * *

El balón creó una perfecta curva en su vuelo a la canasta. Y en todo ese tiempo, el sonido de su cámara tomando fotos acompañaba sus pensamientos.

Cuando el balón se encestó, Takeru sonrió levemente, sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso el escucharla festejar por su hallazgo con tanta energía. Y aunque era innecesario. Estaban solos, Takeru no jugaba contra nadie, pero Hikari aun así festejaba cada vez que encestaba con gran alegría.

Y siempre tomándole fotografías.

Takeru recogió el balón y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, quien ya estaba mirando como habían quedado las fotografías en su nueva cámara digital.

—¿Todo bien?

—Están perfecta.

Era increíble lo concentrada que ella estaba cuando se trataba de sus fotografías. No ignoraba a nadie que le hablara, pero rara vez despegaba su vista de la cámara en sus manos. Cuando pareció terminar de ver las imágenes, se volteó hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Gracias! Eres el mejor modelo, Takeru.

El rubio trató de esconder su rubor, no que lo necesitara porque Hikari ya lo había soltado y estaba recogiendo sus cosas para partir.

—¿Te acompaño a tu casa? —le preguntó.

—¡Sí!

Siempre tan entusiasta, así era ella.

 _«Siempre tan hermosa.»_

Comenzaron a caminar. Hikari iba con una sonrisa en la cara que últimamente era imposible de borrar, no que él quisiera hacerlo, no. Si le encantaba verla sonreír, pero siempre estaba la pregunta, dando vueltas en su mente. ¿Por qué sonreía tanto?

—¿Por qué dices que soy el mejor modelo?

—Porque siempre me permites fotografiarte al natural —dijo ella, sonriéndole—. Toma a mi hermano como ejemplo, Taichi siempre que me ve a punto de tomarle una foto, se pone a hacer caras chistosas… y eso arruina el sentimiento que trato de capturar. Daisuke es igual. A Mimi le encanta posar, pero a mí no me gustan ese tipo de fotos. Iori siempre es muy serio, y Miyako se pone muy nerviosa. Ken es como tú, pero se nota que está consciente de la cámara, lo que arruina la fotografía.

Ella hizo una pausa, para tomar aire, antes de continuar. De forma inconsciente, Takeru se acercó más a su lado, hasta que sus brazos se rozaran al caminar.

—Jyou siempre está estudiando, y aunque ese es su entorno natural, nunca se ve relajado. Koushirou es complicado; cuando trato de tomarle una foto, es como si no estuviera presente. Como tomarle una foto a una estatua.

—¿Mi hermano y Sora?

—¡Oh! Yamato es difícil de tomar por sorpresa, ¡él siempre sabe cuándo voy a tomarle una foto! —exclamó Hikari, riendo un poco, seguro que al recordar una de esas ocasiones—. Deben ser todas esas chicas persiguiéndolo, lo dejaron híper alerta a sus alrededores. Sora no… a ella le he tomado varias fotos estando en su elemento; ya sea jugando Tenis o practicando el Ikebana, y hasta haciendo nada… pero las fotos no salen… siempre falta _algo_.

Cuando hizo otra pausa, esta vez para mirarlo con una sonrisa traviesa, Takeru no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, menos ante el calor que empezó a subir por su cuello.

—A que no adivinas qué es lo que falta en las fotos de Sora —le dijo, sus ojos brillando de una manera que le dejaba saber; ella ya conocía la respuesta.

Así que negó con la cabeza. Hikari asintió y sacó cámara digital, revisando las fotos nuevamente, hasta dar con la que buscaba.

Y luego le pasó la cámara.

—¿Lo ves?

Por _supuesto_. Claro que lo veía ahora. La fotografía era reciente; por el tono del cielo dedujo que fue tomada un poco antes del atardecer. Su hermano y Sora estaban sentados bajo un árbol, conversando por lo que se apreciaba, pero la verdad, eso no era lo importante.

No.

Era la sonrisa en el rostro de Yamato; amplia y sincera. Era el brillo en los ojos de Sora; indescriptible. Era el sentimiento de… intimidad que irradiaba de la imagen.

Te hacía sentir que estabas interrumpiendo algo… _privado_.

—Así mismo me sentí, cuando les tomé esa foto —dijo Hikari, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Es por eso que no le he tomado ni una más.

La chica cogió su cámara y la volvió a guardar. Entonces Takeru se dio cuenta que ya iban a medio camino hacia su casa. Hikari comenzó a tararear una melodía alegre, sus brazos se meneaban de adelante hacia atrás. Estaba feliz. Y el rubio menor pensó, no por primera vez, que se sentiría ser el único causante de esa felicidad; poder tomarle la mano, solo porque sí.

Poder besarla.

A veces pensaba que quererlo era incorrecto, que lo amigos, tan cercanos como ellos, no hacían eso. Pero entonces pensaba en su hermano y Sora, pero luego lo desechaba porque eso no era comparación. Yamato y Sora fueron muy buenos amigos antes de ser más, pero no eran _mejores amigos_.

 _«Pero, ¿y qué? Eso no significa nada, la gente… no controla lo que siente.»_

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un que algo se colgaba de su brazo. O alguien.

—Takeru, ¿me escuchaste? —ella no sabía, lo linda que se veía haciendo ese puchero.

—Ahh, bueno…

—Por eso haces el mejor modelo —y ahora le sonreía—. Esa capacidad que tienes, de olvidar el mundo a tu alrededor en cualquier momento, eso me permite tomar las mejores fotografías.

El chico parpadeó lentamente, tomando una decisión. Sus acciones podían romper su relación con Hikari… o no. Podía ocasionar la peor reacción que haya visto en ella, o la mejor. No lo sabía. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era que jamas soportaría vivir con la duda. No más.

Deslizando una de sus manos por el brazo de la chica, la sujetó con firmeza. Ella dio un leve brinco, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, solo unos segundos, porque luego volvió a lucir como siempre. Inclinando su cabeza a un lado, le dio la misma hermosa sonrisa de siempre.

—Hikari… —dijo suavemente—, la verdad es que yo puedo olvidar al mundo entero… menos a ti.

Dicho eso, jaló de su brazo, tomándola desprevenida.

Y la besó.

* * *

 **finis**

* * *

...En serio. Muy, pero muy meloso. Cavity-inducing sweet.

¡Pero, aun así gracias por leer! Y no olviden que sus comentarios son apreciados :B


	6. rumores (YamaSora)

Da SIXTH.

Este es, relativamente corto. Hoo, no se que mas decir, quiero subirlo pronto porque tengo mi New Nintendo 3DS XL y solo puedo pensar en jugar. LIEK NAO.

Hay menciones de una OC.

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

* * *

 **06\. Rumores**

(#26 – pareja frente a estantería llena de libros, jacque-kari)

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

Lo sintió antes de escucharlo.

Su mirada, fija en ella.

Sus pasos, silenciosos, eran como estruendos para ella. Y es que… Sora no podía evitar que sus sentidos fueran saturados por él. Claro… ella sabía por qué vino aquí _(por ella)_. ¿Cómo no? De seguro lo que pasó ya se propagó por toda la escuela.

Dios.

Era una de las cosas que no le gustaban acerca de la vida. Los rumores. La falta de tino que tenía el resto de la gente cuando se trataba de la privacidad ajena. Como si tuvieran derecho a saberlo todo. Inconcebible.

Yamato al fin acortó la distancia que los separaba, y se detuvo a solo centímetros de su espalda. Silencio. Él alzó una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre la de ella; la mano que usaba para tomar otro libro. Libro que, al final, ni pensaba leer. Pero la necesidad de pensar en tranquilidad la llevó ahí; la biblioteca de la escuela era el lugar más desierto a veces. De repente, sintió un par de labios presionar sobre su cabeza, segundos después, ese mismo par de labios se posaban junto a su oído para susurrar.

—¿Qué pasó?

Sora frunció el ceño, desconcertada. Era seguro que Yamato ya sabía lo que pasó, así que ¿para qué preguntar?

—Quiero oírlo de tu parte —dijo suavemente.

—Estoy molesta.

Yamato removió los libros que cargaba consigo con su mano libre; uno por uno, lo devolvió a su lugar en el estante, y después cogió su otra mano. Deliberadamente, abrazó su cintura, aprisionando sus manos en el proceso. Tal acto, bajo circunstancias normales, la confortaría. Yamato la hacía sentir segura _(a salvo)_ , era una de las muchas cosas que adoraba de él.

Pero.

—No son los rumores lo que me molesta —dijo Sora, después de unos segundos—. Ni siquiera la actitud de alguna de esas chicas. Porque ellas no me conocen, no _nos_ conocen. Su opinión me es irrelevante, pero esta vez fue…

—Tomoko.

Sora apretó la mandíbula con mucha fuerza, suprimiendo el deseo de patear el estante en frustración. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo lo que hizo que Yamato soltara su agarre un poco. Cuando logró relajarse, su rubio novio retomó la firmeza del abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Ella… ¡Ella me conoce! Hace años, Yamato y aun así… no entiendo —soltó un gruñido de frustración—, no entiendo como… ¡Me miró como si fuera… una traidora! Como si el haberme enamorado de ti fuera una ofensa para ella. No entiendo porque tú nunca le gustaste, ¡era Taichi!

—Aún lo es —dijo Yamato—. Ella lo invitó a salir ayer y… no obtuvo la respuesta que quería. Taichi me lo dijo.

Su cabeza se giró a verlo tan rápidamente que Sora temió zafarse un musculo, pero nada pasó. Eso no le detuvo expresar su incredulidad ante lo que escuchó. Pero Yamato no le mentía, pudo verlo e sus ojos.

—Eso… explica por qué… Lo que decía, no tenía sentido…

" _¡Fue tu culpa! Le rompiste el corazón, ¡y ahora no puede querer a nadie más!"_

—Es una pena que crea eso. Que se deje llevar por mentiras —Yamato hizo una pausa, pensativo—. Lo increíble es que crean esos rumores. Digo, han pasado ¿qué, casi tres años desde que somos novios? Y Taichi fue el primero en apoyarnos.

—Su actitud no es exactamente la de alguien con el corazón "roto" —Sora hizo una pausa y compartió una sonrisa divertida con Yamato, probablemente pensando en su moreno amigo.

Yamato la giró entre sus brazos, aun sonriendo, y comenzó a explicarle exactamente donde estaba Taichi en esos momentos, y con quien estaba conversando. Sora rió al imaginarlo, y de repente parpadeó sorprendida ante algo que no creía haber notado antes.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan alto?

Él rió y su respuesta llegó en forma de un glorioso beso.

* * *

 **finis**

* * *

Bueno.

Antes de marchar a jugar, ¡gracias por leer!

Y espero les haya gustado los suficiente como para comentar. :)


	7. desvanecido con el humo (KouMimi)

Bueno, como mi musa está generosa, les he traído otro drabble. Este no es tan... ¿feliz? De hecho, es algo... meh, no sé como decirlo.

Bueno, sepan que esto esta ubicado después del epílogo de 02.

* * *

 **07\. Desvanecido con el Humo**

(#42 – pareja fumando, Scripturiens)

 _Koushirou y Mimi_

* * *

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

Koushirou supuso que debía estar sorprendido. No creía que nadie más estuviera despierto a esta hora, mucho menos que alguien se atreviera a entrar en su estudio.

Pero helo aquí.

Mimi arqueó una ceja esperando respuesta, mientras alternaba mirar sus ojos y el cigarrillo en su boca. Su expresión era una de desaprobación.

El pelirrojo removió el cigarrillo de su boca, soltando el humo en un suspiro de resignación. Se frotó los ojos para ahuyentar el cansancio, pero no pudo. Nunca podía, y aun así, cuando la lógica dictaba que si quisiera podría dormir de inmediato, sabía que no lo haría. Hace semanas que no dormía, no mucho realmente; apenas un par de horas durante el día, pero nunca, _nunca_ de noche.

No desde que su mujer había atravesado las puertas de su hogar para nunca más volver.

—Koushirou.

Parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta que una vez más había perdido la noción del tiempo. Su mirada volvió a la ventana, viendo todo y nada mientras su frente chocaba levemente contra el vidrio.

¿Desde cuándo fumaba?

Honestamente, no lo sabía. Quizás desde que su mujer lo abandonó, a él y a su _hija_ _(y eso, es lo que más duele, que haya abandonado a su hija)_. Quizás desde antes, cuando se dio cuenta que su matrimonio ya no era un matrimonio y que ya nadie lo acompañaba a las reuniones entre los elegidos. Quizás desde que se enteró que su mujer se acostaba con su jefe, que lo engañaba hace ya unos meses, aun cuando él, a pesar de todo, le seguía siendo fiel.

Quizás… desde que ella le gritó que estaba cansada de pasar a segundo plano, cansada de no ser lo más importante en su vida _(y mierda… mierdamierdamierda, ¿qué acaso ella no sabía que lo era todo para él?)_. Quizás… desde que su hija le preguntó, sus ojos llenos de tristeza, por qué su mamá no la había llevado con ella…

La verdad, ya ni recordaba.

La verdad era… solo ahora se estaba dando cuenta de los muchos malos hábitos que había acumulado con los años. Muchos. Ahora que estaba solo, que su hija se la pasaba en casa de sus abuelos porque de repente él ya no tenía tiempo para ella y… _mierda_.

Koushirou jamás pensó ser uno de esos hombres que se rehusaban a admitir sus errores. Se encogió de hombros, esa fue su respuesta, y regresó el cigarrillo a su boca.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por varios segundos, hasta que escuchó pasos acercarse. Koushirou frunció el ceño, al ver que Mimi aún seguía ahí, y que lo miraba expectante. Cuando él no hizo nada por varios momentos, la mujer solo giró los ojos y cogió la cajetilla, sacando un cigarrillo.

—No debería hacer esto, ¿sabes? —le dijo, mientras prendía el cigarrillo—. De hecho, un chef no debería fumar. Nunca. Arruina las papilas gustativas; el humo… es como si impregnara a ti. Así que no es… recomendado —ríe, y lo hace en una forma tan sardónica que le sorprende—. No es como si importara ahora, ¿no?

Koushirou la miró por eternos segundos, hasta que su mente extrajo el pequeño recuerdo de cómo Mimi había terminado en su casa, con su hijo a cuestas.

Michael la había abandonado, _los_ había abandonado. Dejándolos literalmente en la calle.

—Esto no ayuda, ¿verdad? —Mimi se apoyó en el marco de la ventana con un aire de resignación.

—No —respondió Koushirou, a lo que sabía era una pregunta retórica—. No, pero te da algo que hacer…

Su voz sonaba rasposa, y se tuvo que preguntar cuándo fue la última vez que mantuvo una conversación con alguien. ¿No había sido solo la semana pasada que Taichi se había pasado por aquí a gritarle que ya era tiempo de seguir adelante, a recriminarle el haber abandonado a su hija también?

Pero Taichi no entendía, su vida era poco menos _perfecta_. Así como la de la mayoría de sus amigos. Excepto…

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Mimi, alejándose un poco de él.

—Iba a besarte.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

Su argumento _(y ni siquiera fue un argumento)_ , debió ser suficiente. Porque Mimi no protestó ni detuvo sus besos.

Ni nada más.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

So, eso.

¡Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios!


	8. un segundo en suspensión (SoraToshiko)

Number 8. Este drabble se ubica antes del Epílogo.

Muestra un momento entre los integrantes de la familia Ishida, o parte de los integrantes. :P

 **Disclaimer: Y'know. That same old song.**

* * *

 **08\. Un Segundo en Suspensión**

(#55 – niño(a) y pompas de jabón, Crystalina M)

 _Sora y Toshiko_

* * *

Las burbujas se alzaban en el aire, y por un segundo parecían detenerse en el tiempo, antes de caer al vaivén de la brisa y explotar con un suave sonido al primer contacto con piel, o césped.

Esa misma brisa mecía lentamente sus cabellos rubios, pero no era tan fuerte como para hacer que esos ojos azules se cerraran al vaivén de las burbujas, para que perdieran la intensidad con la que estudiaba cada movimiento. La inocencia y curiosidad reflejada en esos ojos, la ternura en su rostro y el pequeño tamaño de su cuerpo… Si Sora no se fijara en esos detalles podría jurar que estaba viendo a Yamato… Y es que no dejaba de sorprenderse…

—Si no fuera niña —dijo Toshiko, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, diría que es exactamente igual a Yamato.

Sora sonrió, dándole una breve mirada a su madre antes de volver a enfocarse en su hija.

—Si no fuera porque lleva sus emociones y sentimientos a flor de piel —agregó Sora.

—No seas injusta con tu marido, Sora.

La pelirroja solo rio un poco. Y es que, no era injusta, en serio; ella sabía perfectamente por qué Yamato era reservado con sus emociones y no se lo resentía. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si hacía ya años que él no se guardaba nada cuando estaba con ella. No, su comentario solo fue una opinión; solo para mencionar uno de los muchos detalles que separaban a Haruko de su padre. Y eso, solo debido a que si tuviera un yen por cada vez que alguien le decía lo _iguales_ que eran…

Bueno, tendría muchos yenes.

Su madre le sonrió y luego ambas voltearon hacia donde se encontraba la niña, con su abuelo. Haruko soltó una risa realmente hermosa cuando Haruhiko hizo una burbuja más grande que las demás, dejándola caer sobre las manos de la niña. La escena era realmente enternecedora.

—Tú y Yamato tendrán muchos problemas cuando Haruko llegue a la adolescencia —Toshiko la miró de forma indulgente, agitando su cabeza—. No me mires así, Sora. Es obvio que ella va a ser muy atractiva.

—Apenas va a cumplir dos años, mamá —dijo Sora, debatiéndose si debería fruncir el ceño o reír, porque ya podía imaginarlo—. Y por favor, no digas eso delante de Yamato. Creo que ya está empecinándose en que Haruko no debe seguir creciendo. Le gusta ser el hombre más importante en su vida.

—Fue esa mentalidad lo que hizo que tu padre se resistiera tanto a tu relación con Yamato —su madre arqueó una ceja, su expresión cargada de humor mientras acariciaba su amplio abdomen—. Solo esperemos que el pequeño en camino sea otra niña, de lo contrario serás tú la que se resista a la realidad.

—Madre —reclamó Sora—, aún no ha nacido y ya lo estás imaginando en matrimonio —hizo una pausa, enfocando sus ojos en su sonriente hija para ocultar su rubor—. Y yo jamás reaccionaría como papá lo hizo con Yamato.

—No te apresures en decir eso, Sora —dijo Toshiko, con ese tono de sabiduría que ella se preguntaba si algún día poseería—. Las madres tienen la misma dificultad de dejar ir a sus hijos como los padres a sus hijas. Es parte de la vida —ella rio—. Tan solo mira a tu abuela. Dulce mujer, pero aún le cuesta aceptar que Haruhiko ya tiene una vida que no gira en torno a ella.

Sora negó con la cabeza y trató de ignorar a su madre. Aunque sus palabras fueran ciertas. Ella sabía que era parte de la vida, pero no había nada de malo en desear que el tiempo se suspendiera. Solo un segundo.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero Sora ya empezaba recelar los años a venir, porque al igual que Yamato, ella quería que Haruko, y el bebé que estaba en camino, fueran solo para ellos.

—Ahora dime —dijo su madre—, ¿cuándo llega ese marido tuyo?

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

Eso. ¿Les gustó?

Bueno, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios ;D


	9. perdóname en silencio (TakeHika)

Este es una continuación del **capítulo 5**. Y a pesar de eso, no hay interacción entre Takeru y Hikari aquí. Este es más acerca de como ellos lidian con las consecuencias del beso.

Con participaciones de Taichi y Yamato (y sus respectivas novias).

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

 **09\. Perdóname en Silencio**

(#57 – chica rechazando a chico, Carrie Summertime)

 _Takeru y Hikari_

 _(YamaSora y TaiMimi)_

* * *

 _«Corre.»_

Su corazón palpitaba a mil, sus piernas comenzaban a protestar por el esfuerzo. Pero los departamentos donde vivía estaban cerca, y no quería estar en plena calle cuando… cuando….

 _«Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.»_

Cuando se echara a llorar.

El edificio a la vista, Hikari apresuró el paso, ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo. Ignoró los reclamos de la gente que le decía que no corriera en los pasillos, y finalmente llegó a los ascensores. Tuvo suerte al coger uno vacío, lo sabía porque apenas se cerraron las puertas, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente.

—Dios, ¿qué hice? —presionó con una de sus manos su pecho, tratando de espantar el repentino dolor; la otra cubría sus ojos—. Lo siento, lo siento.

Como si el viento se llevara sus fuerzas, Hikari se deslizó al piso del ascensor, el llanto haciendo que su cuerpo temblara con cada lamento. Alzó sus rodillas para poder presionar su frente contra estas, ocultando su rostro. Y, cuidadosamente, tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.

—Lo siento tanto…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron finalmente, y la joven pareja que esperaba su llegada vio su charla detenida al ver a la chica.

—¿Hikari?

 **.**

Takeru abrió la puerta, desganado. Soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras entraba. Sabía que debería llamar a su madre, pero la verdad es que prefería hablar con su hermano primero.

Calmarse.

Lo que pasó lo dejó muy alterado.

 _«Menuda manera de terminar un buen día. Arruinando todo.»_

—Hermano, ¿estás aquí? Espero que si —su llamado fue recibido por un silencio, y luego escuchó una puerta abrirse al final del pasillo—. Yamato, necesito que me ayudes… me escuches en realidad —continuó hablando, dejó caer su bolso cerca de la entrada y finalmente se volteó hacia el pasillo y la persona que escuchó acercarse—. ¿Sora?

Pero la pelirroja solo le hizo un gesto para que bajara el tono de voz, y luego le indico que fuera a la sala mientras ella se devolvía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Yamato. Takeru solo atinó a mirarla, e incluso después, cuando Sora llegó a su lado y lo guió del brazo hasta el sofá, no paraba de observarla. Su mente estaba demasiado abrumada con lo que ocurrió antes de decidir hablar con su hermano como para procesar el hecho de que la novia de este estuviera en el departamento.

Nada inusual, de hecho, pero Takeru comprendió que ya nada tenía sentido para él.

—Lo siento —dijo la pelirroja—, pero no quería que lo despertaras. Yamato ha dormido tan poco estas últimas semanas que ni yo me atreví a molestarlo cuando llegué.

Sora se detuvo un momento a mirarlo, al fin percatándose de que algo no estaba bien. La mirada de preocupación que le dio era tan propia que Takeru casi suelta una carcajada, pero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando fue interrumpido.

—¿Takeru…?

 **.**

Hikari observaba como su hermano que movía nervioso por la cocina mientras Mimi preparaba un té. Fruncía el ceño cada vez más, mientras la chica meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado. Quizás, pensó la menor de los Yagami, quizás en unos años más, su hermano y Mimi llegarían a tener un nivel de comunicación propio como Yamato y Sora. Quizás, pensó mientras los veía hablar en susurros y tratar con dificultad de decir lo que querían solo con su mirada, eso sucedería.

Pero solo si su relación perduraba.

—Alguna vez… ¿han pensado que pasará si rompen su relación? —la pregunta no fue hecha con intención de molestar, de hecho, Hikari ni siquiera esperaba ser escuchada y, por ende, no vio las miradas sorprendidas de la joven pareja—. Digo, ¿qué harían entonces? ¿Cómo actuarían? No… ¿no sería incomodo pretender ser amigos después de eso?

Solo se percató de ser escuchada cuando sintió un par de manos sujetar sus hombros.

—Eso solo aplica si nosotros pensáramos en romper —dijo Taichi, con esa sonrisa que siempre le daba cuando eran niños y ella se sentía triste—. Lo que no va a pasar.

Hikari trató de devolver el gesto, solo lo consiguió a medias. Miró como la sonrisa de su hermano se desvaneció un poco antes de sentarse a su lado. Mimi también trató de sonreír, aunque no lo consiguió, así como tampoco pudo ocultar su consternación mientras miraba a Taichi. La chica dejó la taza humeante con té sobre la mesa de centro, y luego se sentó a su otro lado.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —preguntó Mimi.

La menor enfocó su vista en la taza, y por largos segundos no dijo nada. Las lágrimas ya habían terminado, y ella estaba un poco aliviada de saber que sus padres no estaban en casa. Junto a ella Taichi alternaba entre mirar a su novia y a ella, era como si quisiera decir algo… sin decirlo. Mimi por su parte mantenía su expresión de descontento, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar al moreno.

—¿Cómo debes reaccionar si te roban un beso?

Hubo una pausa, y no necesitaba ver para imaginarse la sorpresa en sus rostros, y por como su hermano comenzaba a tensarse, tampoco le faltaba mucho para imaginarse la molestia que vería ahora.

—Eso… depende, Hikari —dijo Mimi, captando efectivamente su atención.

—Depende.

—Si —respondió, Mimi inclinó su cabeza a un lado y le dio una gentil sonrisa—, este chico que te robó un beso… ¿te gusta? ¿O es solo un amigo?

Al parecer, su hermano y su novia habían llegado a algún tipo de entendimiento, porque la tensión entre ellos se desvaneció lentamente y ambos se concentraron en ella. Hikari no reaccionó. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente a un punto al otro lado de la habitación. Esa era… una buena pregunta.

—Hikari —dijo Taichi, tomando su mano para llamar su atención—, no importa si este chico te gusta o no, si es un amigo o no… Debes hablar con él, explicarle las cosas. Es mejor aclarar la situación en lugar de dejarlo pasar y quedarte con las dudas.

—Es cierto —agregó Mimi—. Lo peor que puedes hacer, es tratar de vivir con esa pregunta. ¿Qué tal si…?

¿Qué tal si…? A Hikari ya se le comprimía el pecho al pensar en no tener una respuesta para eso.

 **.**

Takeru observó a su hermano con detención. Tomó nota de las ojeras y el cansancio que parecía apoderarse de él y hacer que su postura se encorvara un poco. Sora tenía razón al decir que no había dormido bien hace semanas, es más, si la pelirroja no le hubiera mencionado eso, él pensaría que Yamato no había si quiera pegado un ojo.

Además de observar eso, el menor de los rubios se dedicó a estudiar la interacción de la pareja frente a él.

Sora se había levantado a penas su hermano anunció su presencia, la preocupación clara en su rostro. Algún tipo de entendimiento ocurrió, porque Yamato le besó la frente y le indicó que se volviera a sentar. La chica dudó un poco, pero luego sonrió. En ese momento Yamato se volteó hacia él, le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza _(lo cual lo hizo fruncir el ceño ante las sonrisas divertidas de la pareja)_ , y luego se metió en la cocina solo para aparecer minutos después con una taza de café.

—¿A qué vienes, Takeru? —por la forma en que dijo su pregunta, Yamato recibió un leve golpe en el brazo de parte de su novia—. Oye, fue solo una pregunta. Y una válida.

—Fue tu tono de voz —objetó Sora.

—No te ofendas por mí, Sora —Takeru giró sus ojos—. Yamato siempre ha sido algo gruñón cuando interrumpen sus siestas. Tú sabes, cosas importantes en la vida.

—Pudimos haber estado en algo importante —le rebatió su hermano—. Como estudiar. De hecho, Sora está aquí porque íbamos a estudiar juntos.

—Oh —Takeru hizo una pausa y luego sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Así es como le dicen ahora, _estudiar_?

Sora desvió su mirada inmediatamente, tratando en vano de ocultar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Yamato solo lo miró de mala manera.

—Haciendo las bromas a un lado —dijo Yamato, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿qué te pasó?

Takeru se congeló por un segundo, su mente se detuvo de golpe ante esa pregunta. Sabía que su reacción, por pasajera que fuera, fue captada por la pareja, y sabía que nada detendría a Yamato hasta saber lo ocurrido. Un suspiro se llevó todas sus ganas de resistirse, y se reclinó en el sofá con pesadez.

—¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando besas a una chica y esta sale corriendo?

Fue solo un segundo, pero Yamato y Sora intercambiaron una mirada que quizás lo decía todo.

—Eso depende —respondió Sora.

—¿De qué?

—De como haya reaccionado antes de salir corriendo —dijo Yamato—. ¿Te abofeteó? ¿Gritó?

Eso era fácil de responder. Takeru aún tenía ese momento grabado en la mene.

—No, ella solo… se veía sorprendida, y luego corrió —dijo el rubio menor. _«Pero antes de correr… habían lágrimas en sus ojos.»_

—Oye —Yamato le golpeó la frente con sus dedos—. Hay solo una cosa que puedes hacer, de la que no te vayas arrepentir luego…

 **.**

El verlo esperando junto a la entrada de la escuela, no era una sorpresa. Ella supuso que así sería; hoy no tuvieron ninguna clase juntos y lo lógico era pensar que él esperaría a la salida. Estuvo en lo correcto. Lo difícil ahora era decidir qué hacer al respecto.

Tenía las sugerencias de su hermano y Mimi dándole vueltas la cabeza, pero no estaba segura de poseer el suficiente valor para enfrentar a Takeru. No aun. No sabía cuándo, pero no aun. Aunque al parecer ya no tendría opción.

Se detuvo frente a él, y se pasaron los siguientes minutos mirándose en silencio.

—Creo que… tenemos que hablar.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Este es, el mas largo hasta ahora.

Y para los fans del Takari, relax, que pienso escribir otra parte a esto, with a happy ending. :)

¡Gracias por leer, obvioamente, y los comentarios son bienvenidos!


	10. vicio (MimiSora)

My heart's already breaking with this...

Esta, es la continuación al capi 7 de esta colección, "desvanecido con el humo". Prometo darle un final feliz a Mimi y Koushirou tambien, my bbs, didn't mean to make you suffer like this :(

 **Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

 **10\. Vicio**

(#15 – chicas sujetando bolsa, Carrie Summertime)

 _Mimi y Sora_

* * *

Se sentía bien, pasar un tiempo a solas con Sora. Aunque Mimi no quería pensar en el porqué de la situación, el porqué de la repentina llamada de la pelirroja.

Solo quería olvidar un poco y concentrarse en disfrutar el día con su amiga.

—¿Dónde te estas hospedando, Mimi?

Claro, obviamente eso no iba a durar. No después de que Sora se enterara de lo que pasó, y mucho menos considerando la _forma_ en que se enteró. Era lindo de su parte, y Mimi realmente apreciaba su preocupación, pero no quería su lástima.

—¿Mimi? —llamó Sora—. Sabes que si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, tú y Mamoru siempre serán bienvenidos…

—Gracias —interrumpió Mimi, aun así sonriendo—, Sora, muchas gracias. La verdad es que Mamoru y yo estamos temporalmente hospedándonos en casa de Koushirou. Así que no te preocupes.

Koushirou, ese era un tema que no quería tocar. Pues no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sentirse excitada y a la vez avergonzada. Sin sentir que se ahogaba en un mar de incertidumbre y arrepentimiento. Sin sentirse _usada_. Se había convertido en un vicio, estar con él y… _No_. Era mejor dejarlo ahí.

—Sabes que solo me preocupo por ti —dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo—. Eres mi mejor amiga, Mimi, y desearía que me hubieras dicho lo que pasó antes —hizo una pausa, y un gesto de su mano la obligó a pausar—, pero entiendo por qué no lo hiciste. No querías preocupar a nadie.

Mimi asintió en silencio. Y continuaron con su camino. Sus ojos color caramelo se deslizaron a la bolsa del mercado que había entre ellas. Cada una sostenía un lado, balanceando el peso. Mimi sonrió, recordando la primera vez que hicieron lo mismo.

Fue al día siguiente de regresar del Digimundo, hacían ya veinticinco años. Lo recordaba todo tan bien. La noche anterior Sora la había invitado a quedarse en su departamento, ambas estaban cansadas por todo y se fueron directo a dormir. Pero a la mañana siguiente, Mimi había llamado a sus padres, pidiéndoles permiso para pasar unos días más en Japón, y luego de obtener el sí las chicas se dedicaron a planear su día.

Su sonrisa se amplió al recordar cómo habían terminado ese día como estaban ahora. Toshiko les había pedido que fueran al mercado a comprar lo que faltaba para la cena, y todo el camino, Mimi había cuestionado a Sora en cómo empezó su noviazgo con Yamato, y al no estar cerca de su padre, la pelirroja le había respondido todo.

—No puedo creer que te hayas casado con tu primer novio —dijo Mimi, rompiendo el silencio—. Tu primer amor.

—El único —rebatió Sora con una sonrisa.

—¡Ustedes lo hacen ver todo tan fácil! —exclamó, con algo de desesperación—. Su relación es perfecta.

—No es perfecta, Mimi.

—Lo es cuando ha logrado perdurar veinticinco años.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más en silencio, hasta que Sora abordó el tema que había querido evitar.

—¿Cómo está Koushirou? ¿Y Kana?

—Kana está con sus abuelos —respondió Mimi, y luego hizo una pausa, tratando de reprimir los deseos de hablar de más—. Y Koushirou… está bien.

—Me alegro, en serio —Sora hizo una pausa—. Tal vez es bueno que convivas con él por ahora. Así… se ayudan mutuamente a superar estas… dificultades.

Mimi tenía que sonreír ante eso, aunque estaba segura que su sonrisa no era del todo sincera. _«Y mi Emblema es de la Sinceridad.»_

—Me estoy acostando con Koushirou —dijo de repente, y como esperaba Sora se paralizó por completo, pero Mimi ya no le miraba—, y al principio pensé que solo sería una vez. Estaba tan dolida y… _malditamente_ molesta; con Michael y… ¡el mundo! —frotó sus ojos en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas—. La vida me _jodió_ , Sora, me jodió con creces.

—Mimi…

—Quería desquitarme con _algo_ , y cuando Koushirou me besó, pensé… ¿por qué no? ¿Qué más podría perder?

—Pero, Mimi —Sora hizo una pausa, se mordió el labio consternada—, esto es… puede ser… ¿Estás _bien_?

—No. No lo _sé_ —respondió—. Pero me ayuda, algo. Por unas horas, puedo olvidar mis problemas.

Lo que no dijo, era que ahora se pasaba los días pensando en una forma de salir adelante con su hijo… y las noches, con el rostro hundido en una almohada. No, no estaba bien, ya casi ni dormía, pero la alternativa era mucho peor. Ahogarse en su angustia mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho _mal_. ¿En qué se había equivocado? No, prefería mil veces tener a Koushirou consumiendo sus noches, sintiendo un ápice de satisfacción al pensar lo mucho que le herviría la sangre a Michael si supiera.

Porque, abandono o no, el desgraciado siempre fue un bastardo posesivo cuando se trataba de sus posesiones, y ella… Mimi siempre había sido una posesión más para él.

—Sora —Mimi se detuvo antes de entrar en la residencia Ishida, mirando a su mejor amiga con seriedad—, por favor… no se lo digas a nadie.

—Por supuesto.

En silencio entraron a la casa, solo para ser recibidas por tres sonrientes niños y un hombre rubio que trataba de no sonreír mientras les arrebataba la bolsa de sus manos. Sora besó la mejilla de su marido antes de urgirle que fuera hacia la cocina, y luego se volteó hacia los niños.

Mimi dejó que su mejor amiga se encargara de su hijo mientras ella se tomaba un momento para componerse. Requirió de todo su esfuerzo, pero logró empujar la reciente conversación hasta lo más oscuro de su mente.

Aunque sabía, llegada la noche, todo surgiría de golpe.

* * *

 **Finis.**

* * *

En serio, prometo ver una forma de darles un final feliz.

¡Gracias por leer, btw! :)


	11. doméstico (YamaSora)

Sirelo, como lo prometí. Have some Sorato Loving! ¡Mejórate pronto!

Este es cortito :B

 **Disclaimer: Solo el plot me pertenece.**

* * *

 **11\. Doméstico**

(#50 – baño para dos, Scripturiens)

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

El cansancio era evidente, se veía claramente en su rostro y en la forma que su postura tendía a encorvarse. Pero su sonrisa era genuina y reflejaba la felicidad que sentía.

Yamato arqueó una ceja al verla entrar al baño con solo una toalla en la mano, pero aun así le sonrió e hizo espacio en la tina para ella. Lo que, de hecho, no era mucho, ya que la tina no estaba hecha para dos… aunque eso jamás les importó.

No pudo evitar sonreír al oír el suspiro de alivio que Sora dejó escapar al ponerse cómoda frente a él. Verla relajarse en el agua caliente, dejando ir toda esa tensión y cansancio, era maravilloso. Realmente increíble, lo… _linda_ que se veía con todas su defensas abajo.

—Ah… esto es perfecto, el agua esta perfecta… —dijo Sora mientras sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte —dijo Yamato, sonriendo apenado—, pero los niños insistieron en que su mamá los arropara.

Su esposa rio levemente mientras se sumergía más en el agua, dejando caer sus parpados y comentando una vez más lo perfecta que estaba. Yamato pensó en tomar sus palabras como un cumplido y agradecerle, cuando Sora deslizó, muy lentamente, sus pies sobre su regazo; lento, muy lento, hacia arriba hasta su pecho. Ella hizo una pausa; Yamato arqueó una ceja nuevamente, mirándola fijamente y en silencio, esperando.

Segundos después, Sora volvió a abrir sus ojos, enfocándose en él; sonrió y su pie izquierdo continuó con su camino pausado, hasta dejarlo reposar cómodamente sobre su hombro.

—Siempre haces esto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Poner uno de tus pies sobre mis hombros.

Sora respondió a eso deslizando su otro pie en espirales descendientes.

—No que me moleste, en lo absoluto —dijo Yamato; le puso un alto al pie que ya había llegado a su ombligo.

El silencio que cayó sobre ellos trajo consigo una tranquilidad que padres alrededor del mundo saben reconocer y disfrutar cuanto podían, ya que solo se daba cuando los niños estaban profundamente dormidos. Casi de forma inconsciente, Yamato comenzó a masajear el pie que tenía en su regazo. Y así se pasaron los momentos siguientes.

Hasta que Sora soltó una risa sobrada en humor.

—¿Qué?

—¿No adivinas?

—Sora…

—La última vez que estuvimos así, _solos_ , tomando un relajante baño… ¿lo recuerdas? —replicó dándole una sonrisa cautivante.

—Claro, fue hace _años_ —respondió Yamato, sonriendo también—. Antes del nacimiento de Haruko.

—Creo que ese día fue concebida.

Pudo ver como sus ojos rojizos brillaban con la risa reprimida, y Yamato sacudió su cabeza antes de sujetar una de las manos de la pelirroja, tirando de esta hasta tenerla entre sus brazos. Sora simplemente se acomodó sobre él, presionando sus labios sobre su pecho.

—Fue después —dijo Yamato y sus manos, casi por cuenta propia, comenzaron a dibujar formas aleatorias en la espalda de su esposa.

—¿Me entiendes, entonces? —preguntó Sora luego de unos segundos.

—Por supuesto. Es la primera vez en años que disfrutamos de esta tranquilidad… —dijo—. Años. Y henos aquí.

—Henos aquí —repitió Sora—. Todo es tan… doméstico ahora.

Y eso era lo increíble. Casi como si justo entonces se hubieran percatado de la realidad de sus vidas. Eran _padres_ ; tenían una familia. Siempre lo supieron pero el impacto de ese monumental hecho no se había registrado en sus mentes. Hasta ahora. Cuando teniendo un perfecto momento a _solas_ , lo único que querían era descansar y acurrucarse.

Nada que ver a como solían ser.

Besó la frente de Sora, consiguiendo una sonrisa, y luego dejó reposar su cabeza contra el borde de la tina. Disfrutando esto. La tranquilidad y el silencio los envolvió.

Y aún tenían unos minutos más antes de que el agua comenzara a enfriarse.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

So, lo mantuve dentro del rating elegido, aunque fue difícil no irme por otro lado con esto, tenía mucho potencial :P

¡Gracias por leer! As always.


	12. el mundo alternativo i (Taichi&Co)

Este, es mi tributo a Tri. :D Aunque, no es... eh, ¿tan feliz? En serio que iba con todas las intenciones de hacer esto todo light and happy.

Didn't quite work out like that :B

 **Disclaimer: Solo el plot me pertenece.**

* * *

 **12\. El Mundo Alternativo I: El Comienzo**

(#46 – cartel de Digimon Adventure Tri, Genee)

 _Taichi y los Elegidos_

* * *

Debió escuchar sus instintos.

Estos le habían estado gritando desde que atravesaron el portal que los trajo de vuelta al Digimundo, y esos gritos habían ido en aumento desde el accidente que ocurrió minutos después. _(No fue un accidente.)_ Cuando una roca casi lastima a Hikari en su caída de la montaña. _(Casi la aplasta; la maldita roca casi la aplasta.)_

No es que haya revertido a esos días de su niñez, la primera vez que llegaron a este lugar, cuando pensaba que nunca nada les iba a pasar. Claro que no. Taichi tenía muy presentes las palabras de Koushirou, aun después de tantos años. _(Si mueren en el Digimundo, será real.)_

Pero es que, ¡nunca nada les había pasado! Ni un rasguño ni nada. No en el Digimundo. No a manos de los malos. Sus fieles compañeros siempre los habían protegido, en todo. He incluso cuando creyeron perder a uno de los suyos, cuando Angemon se sacrificó derrotando a Devimon, incluso ahí… había revivido. Habían estado divirtiéndose como siempre, habían encontrado el mismo lago, con el mismo vagón de tren. Todo estaba _bien_ …

 _(Pero ahora era diferente. Este mundo era diferente._ _ **Peligroso**_ _.)_

Ahí en la isleta, en el centro del lago. Solo que, ahora, el vagón estaba lleno de plantas. Y Taichi simplemente no podía dejar de ver la sangre manchando la camisa de Yamato.

 _(El ataque había sido repentino; había sido brutal. Si lo que antes pensaron fue un accidente, este no dejó duda tras su paso.)_

No podía dejar de ver la brillante energía en forma de navajas salir a gran velocidad de los arbustos, haciendo un arco para luego arremeter contra Yamato y Sora. Él lo seguía viendo en cámara lenta, pero todo fue demasiado rápido.

 _(El impacto fue absorbido, pero no dejó de seguir su camino, y el mayor de los rubios pronto se vio con parte de su espalda y hombros desgarrados. La sangre fluía sin parar.)_

Gabumon fue el único en reaccionar, y Taichi creía que su reacción fue más instinto que el conocimiento de un ataque inminente. Evolucionó en Garurumon, pero solo pudo servir de escudo. Un escudo que fue despedazado ante la fuerza del ataque, pero que aun así cumplió su objetivo.

Pues eso le dio suficiente tiempo a Yamato para proteger a Sora con su cuerpo, y terminar de absorber el impacto.

 _(Garurumon se desvaneció en una lluvia de datos, dejando atrás un pequeño huevo. Yamato colapsó en los brazos de Sora; los gritos de la pelirroja fueron los únicos sonidos que acompañaban esa escena.)_

—¿Cómo estás?

Taichi salió de sus pensamientos de golpe, miró a su lado y vio a Mimi, quien lo observaba detenidamente. No entendía su pregunta ni preocupación. ¿Qué acaso estaba ciega, que no veía las heridas que sufrió Yamato?

—Yo estoy bien, Mimi —dijo secamente—. El ataque no fue en mi contra.

—Y tampoco fue tu culpa —le rebatió la chica—. Se lo que piensas, Taichi… Todos lo estamos pensando. Pero nadie tuvo la culpa, solo…

—¿Segura? —Taichi soltó una risa irónica, pasando sus manos por su cara—. Primero mi hermana casi muere aplastada, y eso a solo minutos de regresar a este mundo. Y luego Yamato y Sora son atacados, porque _ellos_ eran el blanco, Mimi. El maldito ataque hizo un arco en el aire antes de caer sobre ellos, y fue solo la reacción oportuna de Gabumon lo que les favoreció —hizo una pausa para tomar aire, necesitaba calmarse—. _Favoreció_. ¿Te das cuenta de lo _mal_ que suena eso? Yamato solo alcanzó a reaccionar ¡porque su compañero se _sacrificó_ por ellos!

—¡Pero eso no significa que es tu culpa!

—¡Atacaron a mi hermana y a mis mejores amigos, Mimi! ¡¿Qué quieres que piense?!

—Que este tipo está jugando con nosotros —la interrupción fue casi una bendición, y Koushirou no la desaprovechó—. No solo eso, pero al parecer quiere hacernos caer en la incertidumbre. Y empezó por ti, Taichi.

Él y Mimi se voltearon hacia el muchacho, y este les enseño lo que había en su computadora; un modelo más nuevo del que solía tener, pero si Taichi recordaba bien, esta estaba programada exclusivamente para monitorear al Digimundo. Cuando el silencio se prolongó por varios segundos, el chico suspiró.

—Gennai me envió un mensaje —comenzó—. Al parecer, ni él ni los Guardianes saben que o quien está ocasionando estos ataques. Y, así es —se adelantó a decir—, nosotros no somos los primeros en sufrir ante esto. Lo que sí saben es que hace tiempo están intentando romper el equilibrio que ahora perdura aquí. El sacrificio de Oikawa, este aún sigue protegiendo todo; nuestros emblemas ayudan también, pero Gennai piensa que debemos recuperar esa energía si queremos detener lo que va a pasar.

—¿Lo que va a pasar? —preguntó Mimi.

—Este sujeto no va a parar, pero sus intentos han, hasta ahora, sido en vano. Sin embargo —Koushirou hizo una pausa para mostrarles la pantalla de su computadora, donde habían ocho puntos brillando en lo que era un mapa del Digimundo, todos en lugares diferentes—, al no poder con la protección de Oikawa, Gennai piensa que irá contra los Emblemas. Si los destruye, no habrá modo de que los digimons logren evolucionar más allá de su etapa Campeón.

—¿Ninguno? —preguntó Hikari, quien había llegado a su lado junto con Takeru y Jyou.

—Ninguno —respondió Koushirou—. Ahora hay muchos elegidos, pero solo ocho, _nosotros_ , poseen Emblemas. Esos Emblemas, la energía que producen, son lo que permite las evoluciones más allá de la etapa Campeón.

—Entonces ¿por qué nos ataca? ¿No sería más fácil ir tras los emblemas?

—No puede tocarlos. Aún no. Es por eso que viene tras nosotros. Si nos… si nos elimina…

Taichi suspiró con pesadez. Se supone que no sería así, se supone que esta aventura en el Digimundo sería como las anteriores, no… _así_. No sería una carrera contra el tiempo, tiempo que claramente no _tenían_ , mientras luchaban por sus _vidas_. Alzó la vista hacia Jyou, y cuando hizo contacto visual no le gustó lo que vio.

—¿Cómo esta Yamato?

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe —dijo el mayor de los Elegidos—. Sus heridas no fueron tan profundas, y pude vendarlas antes de que entrara una infección. Pero… necesita descansar. Ahora. No podremos avanzar mientras esté así de débil —Jyou suspiró—. Perdió mucha sangre.

—Esto no debería estar pasando… —murmuró Hikari.

Nadie respondió ante eso.

Taichi enfocó sus ojos en la pareja que faltó a la discusión. Ellos estaban sentados a unos metros del resto, sobre un tronco caído, hablando, o eso parecía. Si se fijaba bien, Sora era la que hablaba, Yamato tenía la vista fija en el huevo en sus manos. Solo entonces se percató de Angemon, haciendo guardia al rubio mayor mientras observaba los alrededores; y Kabuterimon, quien volaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas a una altura que le daba una vista privilegiada.

Aun tras notar todo esto, sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en la pareja.

En los pocos segundos que les quitó la vista de encima, ya se habían movido. Sora estaba sentada en el suelo, con su espalda contra el tronco caído, y Yamato estaba recostado, con su cabeza en el regazo de la pelirroja. Sus ojos estaban cerrados e incluso a esta distancia, Taichi podía ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su amigo. Piyomon estaba junto a Sora, con una expresión sombría mientras abrazaba el huevo que al comienzo del día fue Gabumon.

—Vamos, Agumon —dijo de repente, dando media vuelta—. Iremos a buscar ramas para hacer una fogata.

—Sí.

Taichi necesitaba alejarse de ahí, aunque fuera por un momento.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

...no en el siguiente capitulo. :P

Pero si lo continuaré dentro de esta colección.

Espero que les haya gustado mi interpretación a este "mundo alternativo" del que se habla. No es muy diferente del que se conoce, excepto... será mas letal.

Mucho mas letal.

Anyway... ¡gracias por leer! :D


	13. juzgándote (YamaSora)

El siguiente drabble/oneshot. Tis a Sorato, again. But I just loev them so much, y no podía dejar pasar esta :P

 **Disclaimer: Solo el plot me pertenece.**

* * *

 **13\. Juzgándote**

 _(#41 – chancletas con candado, Japiera)_

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la playa, Yamato vio al resto de sus amigos alrededor de donde se aparcaban las bicicletas y con un simple gesto se lo hizo saber a Sora, quien terminaba de hablar con su madre por su celular.

—Ah… Si, mamá… Está bien… No, no lo creo… Sí, algo tarde… Sí… Sí, de acuerdo… Muy bien, nos vemos en casa… Adiós —la pelirroja soltó un suspiro y luego le dio una sonrisa—. Mi madre te envía saludos… y _cariños_.

Por la forma en que soltó esa última palabra, y el repentino rubor en sus mejillas, era obvio que estaba avergonzada. Él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír, aunque no fue capaz de ocultar su sonrisa.

—No reprimas tu risa por mí, amor —dijo ella con algo de sarcasmo, y a pesar del puchero que hacía, Yamato podía ver claramente que ella veía la gracia en el asunto.

—Lo siento —concedió al final—. Es solo que me parece divertido que tus padres tengan reacciones tan opuestas a mí. Digo, tu padre me _detesta_.

—No te detesta —le rebatió la pelirroja—. Detesta lo que representas.

—¿Y eso es?

—Un novio.

Yamato agito su cabeza en resignación, más la sonrisa jamas abandonó su rostro. Con una mueca de fastidio, que no hacía nada para ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba el momento, jaló uno de los mechones del cabello de Sora, obteniendo una respuesta que reflejaba la completa madurez de su novia. Esta le sacó la lengua.

—Mejor vamos a ver que tiene a los chicos tan concentrados.

Solo entonces Sora se percató de sus amigos, todos juntos mirando algo unos cuantos metros adelante. Al acercarse, el resto notó su presencia, pero en lugar de saludos, la pareja fue bombardeada con preguntas.

—¡Sora! —exclamó Mimi, inmediatamente aferrándose a su otro brazo y arrastrándola los pasos faltantes a donde estaba el resto, y porque sus manos estaban ligadas, Yamato fue arrastrado también, para su disgusto—. ¿Qué piensas de esto?

—¡Yamato! —Taichi, a su vez, sujetó el brazo que no estaba conectado a la mano ocupada—. Necesito que me des la razón.

Seguramente sus expresiones reflejaban su sorpresa, así que Koushirou se apresuró a explicar la situación, lo que dejó a Yamato suspirando y a Sora sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Están tratando de decidir si esto es una idea brillante o una simple estupidez.

Takeru y Hikari sonrieron mientras apuntaban al suelo, claramente disfrutando de la discusión. Jyou trataba en vano de hacer que Taichi y Mimi desistieran.

Sin embargo, cuando él y Sora vieron finalmente el objeto de discusión, ninguno pudo ocultar su reacción con éxito. Ambos fruncieron el ceño, tratando de comprender lo que veían, luego vino la confusión y finalmente, ambos cuidaron de poner una expresión neutral.

Porque, helo ahí, el objeto en cuestión era un par de chancletas con un candado del mismo estilo usado para evitar el robo de las bicicletas.

Lentamente, sin revelar ningún tipo de reacción ahora, Yamato y Sora giraron sus cabezas hasta poder mirarse a los ojos. Solo un segundo, pero lo decía todo. Ninguno necesitaba confirmación vocal para saber lo que el otro pensaba.

Simple estupidez.

—¡Esa mirada de nuevo! —exclamó Takeru, tan de repente, que asustó al grupo entero.

—¿Qué mirada? —preguntó Hikari.

—¡Esa! —repitió el rubio menor antes de enfocarse en la chica hincada junto a él—. Te comenté que he estado observando la interacción de mi hermano y Sora, y me he dado cuenta que esa mirada la comparten al menos una vez al día.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —dijo Taichi—, tienes razón. Es como si compartieran un secreto sin necesidad de hablar.

—¡Oh, que romántico! —exclamó Mimi.

—Bueno, supongo que lo es —continuó Takeru—. Pero me he fijado que cuando comparten _esa mirada_ , siempre es cuando ven a alguien haciendo o diciendo algo estúpido.

—¡Oye! —gritó Taichi, apuntando un dedo acusatorio hacia sus amigos—. ¡Ellos comparten esa mirada todo el tiempo cuando están conmigo!

—No todo el tiempo, Taichi —trató de decir Sora, pero no fue escuchada.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas, Taichi? —dijo Mimi, sonriendo casi de forma triunfal—. Por _algo_ será.

Yamato arqueó una ceja. Por alguna razón, tenía la impresión que Mimi había adquirido una victoria ante el moreno. Además, por la repentina tensión que cayó sobre ellos, sintió que esa victoria era de algo más complejo que un simple debate entre ellos. Mirando de reojo a Sora rápidamente, pudo ver que ella también notó el cambio.

—Chicos, no vinimos a la playa para perder el día en esto —una vez más, Jyou trató de interrumpir la escalante discusión, pero fue ignorado.

Koushirou solo agitó su cabeza en resignación, mientras que su hermano y Hikari reían entre sí.

—Ahh, pero yo no cantaría victoria aun, _Princesa_ —dijo Taichi, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica de cabellos castaños—. Porque tú también has sido el blanco de esas miradas.

—¡Claro que no!

Lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención, Yamato comenzó a retroceder, apretando la mano de Sora para llamar su atención. Una vez la tuvo, inclino su cabeza en dirección a la playa, y no tuvo que esperar mucho pues ella le sonrió y asintió.

Sin esperar a ver quién saldría ganador _(y Yamato seguía sin poder sacarse la impresión de que algo pasaba entre sus dos amigos)_ , él y Sora caminaron hacia su esperado día de descanso. Porque al final Jyou tenía razón.

Ellos no habían ido a perder el tiempo en tonterías.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

So, that.

¿Qué opinan? Quiero, quiero, quiero saber... :B

Anyway, ¡gracias por leer, as always!


	14. el mundo alternativo ii (YamaSoraTaichi)

Bueno, aquí el siguiente drabble de esta colección, y la continuación del **capítulo 12**. Decidí que los para esta linea de tiempo, mi tributo a **Tri** , serán drabbles conectados entre sí, pero no precisamente en orden.

XD Bueno, este salió en orden, pero el resto puede que no. Todo depende de mi musa.

 **Disclaimer: Digimon Tri no me pertenece, porque si así fuera la OTP se la pasaría... 1313.**

* * *

 **14\. El Mundo Alternativo II: El Sueño**

(#30 – lobo/perro y tormenta, Midnighttreasure)

 _Yamato y Sora (y Taichi)_

* * *

La tormenta se desataba con alevosía; la lluvia y los rayos caían sin piedad.

En medio de esto, había un lobo, grande y fornido, y en las ocasiones donde los rayos iluminaban el lugar, se apreciaba un pelaje blanco con rayas azules. Sus orejas se veían más alargadas de lo normal y su cola era algo peculiar. Su cuerpo se veía tensado, listo para saltar al ataque en cualquier momento.

Pero no se movía y su vista, estaba fija en el cielo.

Debajo de su masivo cuerpo, hincado y temblando, había un niño, o una niña, era difícil de ver con la tormenta, y por el hecho que su rostro estaba oculto en el objeto que abrazaba a su pecho. Un objeto, decidió, que parecía una pelota, pero que extrañamente le salía un… cacho desde la cima.

Un rayo calló peligrosamente cerca del lobo, y el niño soltó un grito, que se hacía cada vez más ensordecedor con cada estruendo y los rayos seguían cayendo hasta que—

Yamato despertó.

Las imágenes que plagaban su consciente se desvanecían rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que regresaban sus sentidos. Inmediatamente se percató de la mano que jugueteaba con su cabello y sus ojos lograron enfocarse; el rostro de Sora era una imagen bienvenida. Especialmente después de ese sueño.

Ella no le reprochó cuando Yamato se incorporó de su lugar en su regazo, pero si lo ayudó a sentarse cuando el dolor se expandió desde su hombro al resto de su cuerpo. Sora le sonrió, pero ni el beso en la mejilla que él le dio logró ahuyentar la preocupación de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Mejor que antes —respondió Yamato, tratando de mover su hombro pero desistió cuando el dolor fue demasiado.

—Y… con respecto a… —Sora inclinó su cabeza hacia su izquierda, donde Piyomon dormía abrazando el huevo de lo que solía ser su fiel compañero.

—Ah… —Yamato sintió su pecho contraerse nuevamente, como horas atrás cuando la pelirroja trataba de hacerlo reaccionar—. Igual.

Sora lo abrazó con cuidado, rodeando su cintura lo que hizo que Yamato alzara su brazo derecho, para que ella se acurrucara ahí. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentirla temblar, y luego de eso las lágrimas se hicieron presentes al humedecer su camisa.

—Oye, oye… —el rubio trató de alzar el rostro de su novia con su mano libre, pero esta se rehusó—. Sora…

—Estaba muy asustada… —dijo Sora, presionando su rostro contra la curvatura de su cuello, aferrándose a él—. Había tanta sangre, Yamato…

—Lo sé… Pero no volverá a pasar —se inclinó hacia atrás para poder besar su frente—. Ahora estaremos más alertas.

Sora asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, aunque aún no paraba de llorar así que era algo inútil, ni cuando Yamato quiso ayudarla, haciendo uso que la mano que no estaba pegada al brazo que la rodeaba, sirvió. Las gotas seguían cayendo.

—Deja de llorar, Cielo…

—Eso intento —la pelirroja rio un poco, porque la verdad era que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando algo tarde a lo sucedido, y ambos lo sabían—. Me sentiré mejor cuando estemos devuelta en el nuestro mundo, y un doctor pueda revisar tus heridas.

—¿No confías en Jyou? —preguntó Yamato, dejando escapar una media sonrisa.

—No es eso. Además, él fue quien lo recomendó y es lógico, Yamato —respondió Sora—. No necesitas contraer una infección ahora, y no quedan más vendajes para cambiar por los usados. Es imperativo regresar.

El problema era averiguar si _podían_ regresar.

El rubio suspiró resignado al ver que su intento de broma había fracasado. Sus ojos se deslizaron por el improvisado campamento y vio que el resto de sus amigos dormían. También notó que Greymon, Angemon y Kabuterimon estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento inesperado en su contra.

Era increíble lo que había pasado. Este Digimundo, no era diferente al que alguna vez conocieron pero tampoco era exactamente igual. Y este nuevo villano, que atacaba a los niños elegidos en silencio y sin darle oportunidad a sus compañeros digimon a reaccionar.

La información que compartió Koushirou no le gustaba para nada.

 _«No somos los únicos…»_

Se preguntaba, ¿cuántos elegidos más… perdieron a sus compañeros como él había perdido a Gabumon, como Takeru había perdido a Patamon años atrás?

 _«Aunque no esté realmente perdido…»_

Un pequeño ronquido rompió su concentración.

Yamato miró a Sora algo sorprendido, no esperando esa situación, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Era eso o soltar una risa, y eso no solo despertaría a Sora sino que también sería doloroso. Tras asegurarse que la pelirroja estuviera cómoda así apoyada en su hombro, besó su cabeza y luego enfocó su vista al otro lado de la fogata.

—¿Hasta cuándo pretenderás dormir, Taichi?

—Hasta asegurarme de no ver algo que podría traumarme —dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba—. Tú sabes, hay cosas que un chico no debe ver de sus mejores amigos.

El rubio frunció el ceño al percatarse del intento a bromear que parecía apoderarse de todos ahora. Intentos que siempre fracasaban. Sin embargo, Taichi no desistió.

—¿Desde cuándo ronca? —le preguntó divertido.

—Desde siempre —él respondió, sonriendo levemente mientras veía a la pelirroja.

—No recuerdo que roncara la primera vez que vinimos al Digimundo.

—Eso es solo porque todos los sonidos _normales_ se perdían entre los sonidos de sierra que tú hacías —Yamato trató de reprimir su risa, aunque Taichi le mirara feo, para no despertar a Sora.

El silencio que descendió entonces fue sofocante, prolongándose por varios minutos.

—Empezaremos de nuevo —dijo Yamato de repente—, como la primera aventura. Tendremos que buscar los emblemas.

—Si… Solo que ahora se convirtió en una carrera contra el tiempo.

—Y en el camino lucharemos por nuestras vidas —agregó Yamato—. Eso no ha cambiado.

—No… —Taichi alzó la vista al cielo, pensativo—. Es increíble. Siempre hemos sabido que nuestras vidas corrían peligro aquí en el Digimundo, especialmente durante la primera aventura… Pero nunca antes se sintió tan… _real_.

—Taichi…

—Digo —el moreno lo interrumpió, sonriendo con algo de dificultad—, aun cuando Apocalymon nos desintegró en datos, solo hubo miedo… No dolió. Y nunca hubo…

—¿Sangre? —Yamato le dio una dura mirada—. Deja de culparte por lo que pasó… o me obligarás a golpearte.

Eso logró, finalmente, hacer que su mejor amigo recuperara su sonrisa y optimismo.

—Ambos sabemos que aun así de herido, te daría una paliza —continuó el rubio—. Así que ahorrémonos tu vergüenza, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sigue soñando, Ishida.

La conversación dio un giro hacia los planes que tendrían que hacer, para evitar más eventualidades; ya no podían simplemente arremeter contra sus enemigos sin pensar, especialmente cuando era desconocido.

Pero Taichi tenía razón, esta aventura estaba resultando demasiado _real_ … demasiado diferente.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Segun mis anticipados cálculos, se vienen tres mas de esta linea de tiempo. Ahí veré si sale algo mas.

Ya se darán cuenta, por el tono de esto drabbles, que no serán risas y diversión. Lo siento.

Not really.

¡Gracias por leer, as always!


	15. regalos navideños (TaiMimi)

So, he aquí el segundo (creo) Michi de esta colección. Hay otro mas después de este, y otro en progreso, y otro que pienso hacer XD. Así que, no worries, los que querían Michi, tendrán unos cuantos mas.

This is for you, Michi fans!

 **Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

 **15\. Regalos Navideños**

(#44 – pies descalzos de una pareja, jacque-kari)

 _Mimi y Taichi_

* * *

Mimi le dio un último abrazo a Sora, deseándole nuevamente un feliz onceavo aniversario _(y primer aniversario de matrimonio, y ¿qué no era eso increíble?)_ , antes de soltarla y verla subirse al auto de Yamato. El rubio le sonrió antes de arrancar el vehículo, y pronto se pusieron en marcha.

La joven mujer de cabellos castaños soltó un suspiro de cansancio, pero sonreía ampliamente. Era maravilloso, que toda la fiesta haya sido un éxito, aun considerando que Taichi fue el que lo planeó todo. Se había pensado brevemente _(y Taichi fue muy testarudo al respecto)_ en hacer una _gran_ celebración, pero ella había logrado convencerle que ninguno de sus mejores amigos apreciarían tener a un montón de extraños en su aniversario.

Tomó tiempo, Taichi en serio quería hacer todo en grande, pero al final concedió _(solo cuando Mimi lo amenazó con decirle la sorpresa a Sora)_ , y acordaron en dejarlo a familia y amigos cercanos. El moreno realmente se destacó al alquilar el salón de eventos en el edificio donde vivía y había enlistado la ayuda de Mimi para todo lo que era la comida.

Y ahora, con los invitados de honor ya camino a casa, los últimos, Mimi estaba en toda la libertad de tomar un taxi e irse a su departamento. En lugar de eso, dio media vuelta y fue directo al departamento de Taichi.

Frunció el ceño al encontrar la puerta abierta, pero se apresuró a entrar y decidió no decir nada. Por ahora. Encontró al moreno literalmente echado en el sofá, con los pies descalzos sobre la mesa. Se veía muy entretenido moviendo los dedos de sus pies.

—A veces me pregunto si alguna vez vas a madurar.

—¿Qué? ¿Y convertirme en un tipo aburrido?

—¿Quién dice que sea así?

—¿Quién dice que no? —Taichi le dio una sonrisa perezosa—. Además, disfrutar de las simplezas de la vida no significa tener falta de madurez.

Mimi se agachó para sacarse los zapatos _(pequeñas hermosuras asesinas)_ y darle un descanso a sus abusados pies. Cuando se dejó caer junto a Taichi y se acomodó en su hombro, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa igual, tuvo que admitir que él tenía algo de razón al estar así de relajado.

Admitirlo en silencio, claro.

—Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste —dijo ella, luego de varios minutos en silencio.

—¿Mmm?

—Organizarlo todo para la fiesta —aclaró, dándole una sonrisa que el moreno no apreció al tener los ojos cerrados—. Sora y Yamato estaban muy contentos con tu gesto.

—Claro —dijo Taichi, abriendo solo un ojo para mirarle—, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Después de todo, de alguna manera tenía que hacerle saber a todos que ellos solo están juntos gracias a mí.

Mimi rio levemente, recordando con claridad cuando el mayor Yagami había pedido un momento y luego se puso a decir como sus amigos jamas hubieran estado juntos de no ser por él. Todos habían reído, recordó Mimi, porque sabían que Sora se le había confesado a Yamato, pero…

Pero ahora que lo pensaba con detención, la pareja en cuestión solo había sonreído, sin negar nada de lo dicho.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella.

—Así es —asintió él—. Puedes preguntarlo a Sora, si quieres. Cuando la vi parada fuera del camerino de la banda ese día, no sabía lo que ocurría hasta que me acerqué —hizo una pausa, sonriendo ante tal recuerdo—. Sora estaba tan nerviosa, ¡no se movía! Era obvio que estaba dudando su decisión, así que hice lo que cualquier mejor amigo haría.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Darle el empujón que necesitaba —Taichi le dio una sonrisa traviesa—. Literalmente.

Mimi rio ante la imagen que se le vino a la mente, y decidió comprobar ese hecho con Sora en cuanto pudiera. El silencio no tardó en hacerse presente y no mucho después, ella empezó a sentir el cansancio empujándola hacía los brazos de Morfeo. Las luces del árbol de navidad daban suficiente iluminación para que pudiera ver sus pies descalzos junto a los de Taichi.

De repente sintió un par de labios en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo un par de brazos la apegaron a un cálido pecho. Mimi parpadeó un par de veces, cada vez con más dificultad, y fue solo instinto lo que la hizo girar su cabeza para recibir el par de labios que bajaban por un lado de su rostro.

El beso fue suave, dulce, y provocaron que las mariposas revolotearan en su estómago mientras una cálida sensación recorría su cuerpo.

—¿Pasarás aquí la noche? —preguntó Taichi en un susurro contra sus labios.

Ella solo atinó a mover su cabeza en confirmación, muy levemente porque no quería romper el contacto entre ellos. Taichi sonrió en respuesta, y luego se concentró en profundizar el beso.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Ahora, me iré a jugar en mi NN3DS.

Y a escribir el desafío que me dejó Sirelo.

Thanks for reading! :*


	16. una sonrisa que explosiona (YamaSora)

En donde Ayumi dice, que la imagen usada para este drabble, eran James and Lily Potter. True Story.

Lo eran, lo eran.

 **Disclaimer: Lo de siempre.**

* * *

 **16\. Una Sonrisa que Explosiona**

(#6 – chico llevando en brazos a chica, Genee)

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

No esperaba ningún tipo de recepción a su llegada, pero por la hora que era, Yamato sabía que Sora usualmente estaba haciendo algo alrededor de su departamento. Mas el silencio fue todo lo que recibió en respuesta a su anuncio de llegada.

Al adentrarse en el departamento, encontró la razón del poco habitual silencio.

Sora estaba dormida.

Recostada ahí en el sofá, parecía haber estado trabajando en alguno de sus diseños cuando el cansancio le ganó, ya que su cuaderno de dibujos estaba aún abierto sobre su abdomen y algunas de sus hojas sueltas cubrían el piso a su alrededor, sus lápices habían rodado debajo de la mesa de centro al caerse de sus manos.

Yamato ni siquiera trató de suprimir la sonrisa que se abrió paso por su rostro.

Dejó su bolso sobre el sillón más cercano a él y cuidando de ser silencioso, comenzó recoger las hojas y lápices y a ordenar el mini desastre que su prometida dejó en su descuido. Sin embargo el pequeño ronquido que escuchó le dejó saber que la pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida, y que solo un ruido estruendoso la despertaría. Aun así, continuó ordenando en silencio.

Cuando lo único que faltaba guardar en su lugar era el cuaderno sobre Sora, Yamato se acercó al sofá, sentándose al borde de este. De inmediato, arqueó una de sus cejas, reconociendo las ropas que su prometida llevaba puesta.

Boxers y una sudadera.

—¿Cuál es tu afán… de usar mi ropa? —susurró con una sonrisa, luego sujetó la mano que sostenía el cuaderno y trató de quitárselo sin despertarla.

Pero fue en vano.

—Ayuda cuando tienes que viajar —murmuró Sora, tomándolo por sorpresa, dándole una de sus adorables sonrisas—. Me hace sentir que aun estas aquí, conmigo.

Sus palabras no fueron mal intencionadas, ni siquiera había un ápice de tristeza en estas, pero Yamato sintió el remordimiento de igual manera. Sora percibió su cambio de ánimo y trató de proyectar su apoyo mediante su sonrisa. Él realmente apreciaba eso.

—Sabes, tener que dejarte, es lo único de lo que me arrepiento.

—Sí, pero así como las distancias son largas, también lo es el tiempo que tenemos juntos cuando vuelves.

Yamato deslizó su mano libre hasta el cuello de Sora y luego se acercó, presionando sus labios contra los de ella en un apasionado beso. Sora no se dejó vencer, respondiendo con la misma intensidad, el mismo entusiasmo que el demostraba.

Si, las distancias eran tortuosas, pero estas reuniones, y los meses que le seguirían estando juntos, hacían que todo valiera la pena.

Cuando Sora soltó un pequeño gemido, él se alejó un poco, tratando de no perder el control. La expresión de la pelirroja era una de absoluto anhelo, y Yamato sabía que la suya sería igual. Con una media sonrisa, el rubio la tomó en sus brazos y luego se puso de pie, caminando hacia el pasillo.

—¿La habitación? —preguntó ella.

—Solo si alcanzamos a llegar.

La melodiosa risa de Sora se perdió en el siguiente beso.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Bueno.

Ya van 16 drabbles con este, y en progreso tengo unos 10 mas XD. Mi musa aun vive.

BTW Thanks for reading!


	17. por primera vez (TakeHika)

Aquí está. La continuación que prometí de los últimos drabbles Takari. Esta es la conclusión, se ubica después del capítulo 9.

Ya me rechinan los dientes de lo dulce que quedó. Still, espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer: This is for fun. I ain't making any money.**

* * *

 **17\. Por Primera Vez**

(#16 – pareja de las manos, Takari95)

 _Takeru y Hikari_

* * *

— _¿De qué quieres hablar?_

— _Tú sabes de qué, Hikari._

No sabía por qué, pero a ella le encantaban sus manos.

Sentía una fascinación indescriptible por ellas; siempre lo hizo, desde que eran pequeños. Hikari suponía que empezó la primera vez que Takeru tomó su mano, aunque haya sido para ayudarla a escapar.

Recordaba, claramente, lo… _segura_ que ese gesto la hizo sentir, a pesar de todo. Y es que él tenía ese efecto en la gente—en _ella_. Ese sentimiento de seguridad que alguna vez creyó solo estaría presente con su hermano, pero no. Porque Takeru había logrado ocupar ese lugar reservado para Taichi, sin siquiera esforzarse _(o quizás sí, quizás si se esforzó y por eso lo consiguió)_.

Sin embargo, aun así, ella lo sentía _diferente_.

Obvio, si la necesidad que Taichi sentía de protegerla se basaba en que eran hermanos, _familia_. Pero Takeru…

Él lo hacía porque _quería_.

— _Lo siento._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por haber salido corriendo._

Sonrió, aun sujetando su mano. Podía sentir sus ojos en ella, y sus mejillas atentaban con ruborizarse, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo aun. ¡Es que todo era muy nuevo para ella! Esto… Así que se dedicó a memorizar cada contorno, cada línea de su mano, hasta poder verla a ojos cerrados.

Ya habría tiempo de memorizar el resto de él.

Y solo porque ese pensamiento atrajo un millar de otros que no estaba dispuesta a inspeccionar, se concentró en la mano que sostenía en su regazo. Lo escuchó reír levemente y sabía que su rostro no había escapado del rubor que sintió venir. Hizo un puchero volteó su rostro hacia el otro lado, lejos del rubio, quien al parecer lo tomó con mucho humor si la risa que se le escapó le decía algo.

Su sonrisa volvió a su previo lugar, aunque trataba de ocultarla. Era uno de las reacciones que ella tenía alrededor de Takeru; su risa nunca fallaba en sacarle una sonrisa.

— _No te disculpes, porque creo entenderlo… Digo, te tomé por sorpresa, eso es obvio._

— _Bueno, sí, pero yo… no quería dejar las cosas así. En realidad, no quise salir corriendo, solo…_

— _Está bien, Hikari. En serio, te juro que no volverá a pasar._

La mano de Takeru tenía pequeñas durezas en la punta de sus dedos, y en la palma. Seguramente, debido a sus recurrentes prácticas. Hikari suponía, que jugar baloncesto ocasionaría esa reacción en cualquiera. Le agradaba, porque eso le decía… que él ya no era un _niño_. En ese entonces, cuando sus manos habían sido tan suaves como las de ella.

Ahora ya no, sus manos eran las un muchacho.

Y se preguntaba, ¿Cuándo, exactamente, su adorado amigo había dejado de ser solo un amigo en su mente? Seguro que no era reciente, ella hubiera notado el cambio en su forma de pensar en él. Pero Takeru siempre había sido _Takeru_ , siempre lo sería, _siempre_.

Entonces ¿por qué ahora se sentía _diferente_? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo miraba sentía a su corazón detenerse por un interminable segundo solo para arrancar con alevosía al siguiente? ¿Por qué no podía evitar el calor que subía por su cuello cada vez que lo veía sonreír?

— _No, no es eso. Yo… no es que no quiera… Takeru…_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Esto lo cambiará todo._

— _Ya lo cambió, Hikari…_

Ahora, ambos sentados sobre el pasto, disfrutando de una de las últimas tardes otoñales donde aún se percibía la calidez, el rubio no paraba de mirarla como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Le hacía sentirse nerviosa y… _emocionada_. Y mientras él dejaba que ella jugara con una de sus manos, alzó la otra para acariciar su mejilla.

Hikari lo miró curiosa, el rubor expandiéndose lentamente por su rostro. Takeru rio levemente y se inclinó hacia ella, besándola. Hikari sonrió contra sus labios, porque el beso no era insistente, como podría ser, como muchas de las chicas de su clase decían que era.

Pero obvio, ¿qué más podía esperar? Takeru jamas apresuraría algo como así, no trataría de _ganar_ porque no era una competencia. Y aunque ya no era su primer beso, se sentía igual de nuevo, igual de… _maravilloso_ que el primero pudo ser.

Cuando se alejó, fue despacio, saboreando el momento. El muchacho tenía una sonrisa de esas que simplemente se le iluminaba el rostro, y eso en sí, la llenaba de felicidad. De pronto, toda la incertidumbre que sintió al verlo esperando por ella en las puertas de la escuela, toda la duda si esto podría funcionar, esto que estaba—no, esto que siempre _ha_ estado entre ellos, que creció a la par con ellos…

 _Esto._

Ese instante, al verlo sonreír, Hikari supo que todo estaría _bien_ , que pasara lo que pasara, ellos no se iban a romper; su relación de mejores amigos seguiría igual. Y su relación _ahora_ , tenía el potencial de ser igual de fuerte y duradera. Que no importaba si ellos ya habían hecho mucho de lo que aquellos empezando una relación romántica esperaban por experimentar; el primer abrazo, la primera vez que se tomaban de las manos, el primer beso…

— _Pero no a nosotros, ¿verdad? Siempre seremos…_ _ **nosotros**_ _._

— _Por supuesto que sí, Hikari._

— _¿Aun con la posibilidad de que esto no funcione?_

— _Nada me hará alejarme de ti, Hikari. Eres muy importante para mí._

— _Está bien, entonces… ¿podrías besarme de nuevo?_

No importaba si ella y Takeru ya habían pasado por todo eso antes de decidir ser _más_.

Porque, Hikari razonó, era _Takeru_ , y con él, todo se sentía—todo se _sentiría_ como si fuera por primera vez.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Sin mucho que decir. Ademas de gracias por leer :P


	18. a solas (YamaSora)

Presiento, que pronto ya no actualizaré tan seguido :P Ahora, generalmente no hago esto, para no quitarle espacio a la historia, pero aquí:

To the reviewer who named itself "thank you": I meant to do this before, but I forgot. I'll do it now. Really, there's no need to thank me, I should thank you for taking the time to read this collection. I am glad that you enjoyed it. And I really hope you would've left some way to contact you, because I feel bad not to do this personally, or as personally as the internet allows it.

Dicho eso.

 **Disclaimer: Lo de siempre.**

* * *

 **18\. A Solas**

(#48 – pareja en parque mientras llueve, LeCielVAN)

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Porque me gusta la lluvia?

—Porque no te importa pescar un resfrío.

Sora soltó una risa completamente despreocupada; ella ya estaba descalza, sus zapatos perfectamente alineados junto a la banca, mientras subía a esta. Yamato quería estar enfadado con ella, pero verla tan feliz como que le impedía siquiera hacerse el ánimo para molestarse. Así que solo pudo sonreír.

La lluvia, a pesar de los anuncios, los había tomado desprevenidos. Aun con paraguas en mano, él no alcanzó a reaccionar pues su novia había decidido distraerlo. Y tan efectivamente, que tampoco podía reprocharle eso, ya que no opuso resistencia alguna _(sus labios aun sentían el efecto de ese beso)_. Cuando Sora se alejó minutos después, solo ahí se percató de su intención.

Ambos estaban empapados.

Para entonces abrir los paraguas hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo. Yamato trató de regañar a Sora, pero la chica arruinaba todo con su sonrisa, así que solo le cogió la mano y la llevó al mirador que había a unos metros de ellos.

Y ahí estaban ahora; Sora balanceándose sobre la banca mientras él trataba de secar su cabello sacudiendo la cabeza. Sin mucho éxito, Yamato se dejó caer sobre la banca con un suspiro.

—Me gustas más cuando sonríes —dijo ella, su voz tierna, empujándolo ligeramente con su pie.

—Me gustas más cuando estás desnuda —le rebatió, sonriendo de forma presumida.

—A veces te pones muy pervertido, ¿lo sabías?

—Aun así me quieres.

Sora frunció el ceño al verlo a un paso de reír, y lo volvió a empujar con su pie, pero Yamato podía apreciar el humor reprimido bailando en sus ojos. El rubio le sujetó el pie de repente, haciéndole perder el balance y la pelirroja cayó directo en sus brazos, su rodilla evitando golpear cosas delicadas por centímetros.

Ya entonces los dos reían a carcajadas.

—Oye… —comenzó Yamato, ayudándola a acomodarse en su regazo, a horcajadas—. Estamos solos —agregó, deslizando sus manos por la pequeña cintura de la chica hacia sus caderas—. Muy, muy solos…

—Y al aire libre —dijo Sora, pero no detuvo sus avances, es más, cuando sus manos tomaron posesión de su trasero, ella soltó un pequeño gemido y se pegó más a él—. Eres tan…

El resto de su oración se fue con el viento; la pelirroja lo besó suavemente, en un comienzo, pasando sus manos por sus hombros y directo a su cabello. Ella jaló un poco, y Yamato rompió el beso para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos rojizos, entrecerrados, sus labios un poco hinchados, su aliento entrecortado… Yamato sintió una pequeña descarga de placer bajar por su cuerpo.

Él emitió un pequeño gruñido, acercando sus labios porque en serio quería besarla de nuevo, sus manos dándole otro apretón al trasero de su novia antes de dejar que una de ellas la soltara y comenzara un camino ascendente. Sora concedió su deseo, y lo besó nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión. Las manos de la pelirroja bajaron por su cuello, en una caricia tan leve que Yamato tuvo que ejercer cada gota de autocontrol para no… _hacer_ algo que los metiera en problemas.

Y es que Sora no se lo hacía fácil.

Rompió el beso para deslizar sus labios por ese cuello que lo volvía loco, dejando escapar otro gruñido cuando sintió las manos de ella meterse debajo de su camisa; el rubio no quiso quedarse atrás, así que hizo lo mismo, moviendo su mano derecha hasta cubrir uno de sus senos; la otra estaba bien ocupada ayudándola mecerse sobre su regazo.

Sora gimió contra su mejilla.

 _«Maldición… Sora…»_

Sintió como si hubieran pasado horas, desde que llegaron a ese mirador, y le costó un poco hacer que su mente reaccionara y procesara lo que Sora le estaba preguntando.

—¿Podemos ir a tu departamento? —ella volvió a preguntar, sonando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Sí… —dijo Yamato, respirando profundamente para recuperar algo de control sobre sí mismo—. Sí, si podemos.

De repente, esa tarde de lluvia pasó de ser muy buena a malditamente excelente.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!

:D


	19. el mundo alternativo iii (YamaSora)

Tercera parte de mi Tributo a Tri. Continuación del capítulo 12 y 14.

Solo para que sepan, tengo una idea muy, pero muy general de hacia donde iré con esto. Pero como no es, en realidad, nada concreto, no planeo separar este mini fic de la colección. Hasta ahora, la la línea de este Tributo va así:

 **-Cap. 12: EMA I**

 **-Cap. 14: EMA II**

Y este.

 **Disclaimer: No hago dinero con esto, lamentablemente.**

* * *

 **19\. El Mundo Alternativo III: La Ilusión**

(#22 – árbol que suelta hojas de papel, patriot117)

 _Sora (y Yamato)_

* * *

Sora no sabía que pensar; jamás creyó ver algo como esto. Y si bien, su primera reacción fue pensar que todo era un sueño, se sentía demasiado _real_ para serlo.

Demasiado.

El árbol de tronco torcido se alzaba orgullosamente en la cima de la colina, su follaje consistía de ramas y hojas… de _papel_. Y a pesar, que una pequeña parte de su mente le insistía que se trataba de una imposibilidad, Sora no dejaba de pensar que era el árbol más peculiar que había visto.

Y quizás el más lindo también.

Al pie de la colina, la pelirroja se dedicó a admirar el árbol, con sus hojas de papel meciéndose al vaivén del viento, y solo después de varios minutos, se percató de la silueta que se movía de un lado a otro. Al poner más atención, se dio cuenta que la silueta era un niño, y que el niño estaba recogiendo hojas.

 _Hojas_.

Sora alzó la vista de golpe, sorprendida al no haber notado lo que pasaba antes.

El árbol estaba perdiendo sus hojas.

Tomando una decisión, Sora se apresuró a subir la colina, dispuesta a ayudar al niño. Mas cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, algo la hizo detenerse.

 _«Yo conozco a este niño…»_

El susurro dentro de su cabeza se esfumó mientras observaba. El niño se veía de unos once o doce años; tenía el cabello rubio, con un estilo muy peculiar, y unos ojos azules que le hicieron sentir en paz. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas de cuello alto, color verde, unos pantalones azules, zapatos y guantes color café. Aun cuando su mente no lo reconocía, había una parte de Sora que insistía en negarlo.

 _«Yo conozco a este niño…»_

No queriendo darle mucha importancia, se acercó a él, con lentitud.

—Oye —lo llamó, sonriendo cuando el niño volteó a verla—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El niño la miró con algo de desconfianza, detenidamente, como si así lograría descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Sora trató de sonreír lo más sinceramente posible, sin ocultar nada. Porque en realidad quería ayudarlo, pues ahora que estaba más cerca, podía ver que él estaba ya muy cansado.

Cuando fue a responder, el pequeño rubio vio algo a sus espaldas que lo hizo correr en esa dirección, ella se volteó justo a tiempo de verlo arrebatarle una de las hoja a otro niño— _no_ , pensó Sora, ese no era otro niño. Su sorpresa aumento cuando esta figura desapareció.

—¿Una… sombra? —susurró.

Para entonces, el niño ya había vuelto a su lado.

—Si —respondió, mirándola fijamente—. Por favor.

Solo cuando enuncio las últimas dos palabras, Sora se dio cuenta que él le respondía a su primera pregunta, y con una sonrisa, asintió. Juntos comenzaron a recoger las hojas dispersas alrededor del árbol, y ella, siguiendo su ejemplo, las fue apilando también en la base del tronco. Por cada hoja que tocaba, escuchaba el eco de un zumbido, pero no desistió de ayudar. Por largos minutos continuaron igual, hasta que ya no había ni una sola hoja que no estuviera ya apilada.

—¿Por qué las recoges? —preguntó Sora, indicado las hojas.

—Porque si —dijo el niño, tomando una de las hojas y presionándola contra el tronco—. Este árbol… Sus hojas no deberían caer. Nunca.

Segundos después, la hoja desapareció.

—¿Qué…?

—La devolví a su lugar —él respondió, anticipándose a su pregunta; recogió otra hoja e hizo lo mismo.

Sora no entendió lo que quiso decir, hasta que alzó la mirada y vio como al árbol le crecían hojas nuevas. Sorprendida, volvió a mirar al niño.

Por cada hoja que él presionaba contra el tronco, una nueva brotaba en las ramas. Y repitió el mismo acto, una y otra vez. La pelirroja dudó un segundo antes de ayudarle con eso también; y el zumbido regresaba, cada vez más fuerte, a medida que las hojas volvían a su lugar.

 _«Yo conozco a este niño…»_

Segundos pasaban, las hojas sueltas disminuían en cantidad, y Sora comenzó a sentir una leve presión dentro de su cabeza, como si algo estuviera tratando de salir. Cuando solo quedaba una hoja, ella sonrió, pensando que ya todo terminaría, pero en el momento que el niño posó la última hoja contra el tronco, un fuerte viento los envolvió, dejando escapar las hojas de las ramas.

Ni siquiera pudo expresar su decepción al ver un trabajo hecho en vano, porque entonces hubo un destello; al enfocar su vista en el niño, Sora no pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa.

Porque el niño ahora era más pequeño; el mismo cabello alocado, los mismo ojos que la llenaban de paz, incluso la misma ropa, solo que se veía más grande. Sin embargo el niño era indudablemente más pequeño.

—Volvió a pasar —dijo él, con una voz que no se oía tan chillona como quizás se esperaba—. Cada vez que devuelvo la última hoja, esto pasa.

—¿Cuántas veces ha pasado? —preguntó Sora, sonriendo con ternura al ver al pequeño contar cuidadosamente con sus dedos antes de responder.

—Tres.

El tono de derrota en su voz hizo que algo en su pecho se contrajera, ella simplemente no podría haber hecho nada más que ofrecer su ayuda, hasta que todas las hijas de papel estuvieran en su lugar. En algún momento mientras ayudaba Sora perdió la noción del tiempo, pero su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más al ver lo feliz que estaba el niño cuando se encontraban cerca de su objetivo.

No sabía por qué, pero había algo en la forma que sonreía, que le llenaba de felicidad a ella también.

Y, una vez más, sus esfuerzos los dejaron con la última hoja de papel en mano.

—Tú hazlo —dijo el pequeño, su melena rubia se mecía en la suave brisa y sus ojos brillaban con anticipación—. Por favor.

Sora asintió, e inconscientemente movió su mano para acariciar su mejilla. Pero antes de siquiera rosarle, una voz muy familiar la detuvo.

—¡Sora, no lo hagas!

La pelirroja se paralizó por un momento al escuchar esa voz, y luego, rápidamente, se volteó. Ella sonrió con algo de dificultad, su corazón latiendo apresurado en su pecho. Y es que ahí estaba, igual que como lo recordaba antes… _antes_ de aparecer en este lugar.

Yamato.

—Sora —le llamó de nuevo, haciendo intentos de acercarse, pero se veía que algo le impedía dar un paso más—. Sora, aléjate de ese niño.

—¿Qué?

—Es peligroso. No puedes confiar en él.

Antes de que Yamato terminara su oración, ella ya estaba negando con su cabeza. ¡Era imposible! El niño… ese tierno pequeño no podía ser peligroso. Había algo en él, que solo le ocasionaba ternura a Sora. _No_. No, el pequeño rubio no era peligroso.

—Te equivocas.

—Sora…

—¡Te equivocas! Él no es peligroso, es… —Sora tomó un profundo respiro, y se volteó a mirar al pequeño; pequeño que, observándolo con más atención, había vuelto a encogerse—. No, él es inofensivo —ella le sonrió al pequeño rubio una vez más antes de voltearse hacia Yamato—. Yo lo conozco, estoy segura de eso.

—Entonces te ha engañado —le rebatió su novio, su voz sonaba extremadamente furiosa—. Te engañó. Así que aléjate de él, ¡ahora!

—¿Qué te pasa? —exclamó Sora, comenzando a molestarse ante la actitud hostil que percibía de Yamato.

—¡Nada! Eres tú la que actúa extraño, Sora. ¡Ahora haz lo que te digo!

—¡No! —le gritó; de repente, sintió una fuerte presión en su cabeza, los primeros indicios de duda se filtraron en ella—. No… Yo _conozco_ a este niño. Él es… es… —Sora parpadeó en sorpresa cuando sintió que alguien cogía su mano; el pequeño, quien ahora lucia como si tuviera tres años, la miraba fijamente, sus ojos azules trataban de decirle algo, mientras sus pequeñas manos tiraban de la suya.

Entonces, sucedió.

 _«Yo conozco a este niño…»_

Una imagen se hizo presente, inconsecuente, o así parecía. Sora se veía a sí misma, junto a Mimi y Hikari en lo que parecía ser una celda; estaban encerradas. Y luego, se vio acercarse a la ventana y ahí observó a unos de sus amigos y… Yamato… ¿estaban bailando tap? No entendía, el motivo de su actuar era… Pero entonces, recordó algo más y…

—¡Sora, te amo!

Esas palabras la sacaron de su trance, de sus _recuerdos_ , pero lejos de provenir del muchacho rubio, provinieron del _niño_.

Aquel pequeño que desde que lo vio lograba sacarle sonrisas sin esfuerzo, aun con sus expresiones serias; aquel pequeño que no había fallado en hacerla sentir una calidez inexplicable en su interior. Porque ella lo conocía, porque él era…

—¿Yamato?

Su pregunta fue solo un susurro, pero el niño sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa llena de felicidad, y eso le bastó para sentir la presión en su cabeza desvanecerse y todos los recuerdos hasta ahora suprimidos le llegaron de golpe.

Entonces recordó como había llegado a este lugar; un nuevo ataque, los intentos de ella y sus amigos en resistir, su momento de descuido y subsecuente secuestro, también habían capturado a Yamato, y _después_ —claro, ahora lo entendía todo.

—¡NO!

El grito estruendoso la hizo reaccionar automáticamente; Sora se arrojó sobre el que ahora sabía era Yamato, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Una de sus manos rompió su repentina caída al apoyarse contra el tronco del árbol, entonces el grito pasó a ser uno de ira a uno de dolor.

Sora miró por sobre su hombro, no queriendo desproteger a Yamato estando así de vulnerable, y captó el momento en que el impostor colapso al piso, su cuerpo se retorcía con cada destello azul que le azotaba. Su imagen se distorsionó, de la misma forma que lo hacía la imagen de un televisor cuando este perdía parte de la señal, y segundos después, el impostor usaba su figura real.

—Es…

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar a sus alrededores, y Sora no tuvo otra más que apegarse al árbol, que comenzaba a brilla el mismo azul que los destellos que atacaban al enemigo. El brillo era cada vez más fuerte, ella apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero veía lo suficiente como para entender lo que había pasado.

Aquella última hoja de papel, la que había olvidado estaba en su mano, estaba siendo absorbida por el árbol.

En sus brazos, sintió el pequeño cuerpo del rubio temblar, y cuando se concentró en él, vio que estaba volviendo a su tamaño original. Yamato le sonreía, murmurando que ya todo iba a estar bien. Pero antes que ella pudiera responder a eso, se sintió una fuerte explosión, que sacudió toda la colina y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Sora pudo abrir sus ojos nuevamente, se percató de tres cosas.

La primera era que ya no estaba en la colina, junto al árbol con hojas de papel; estaba en un laboratorio demasiado similar al que un día Datamon la tuvo prisionera. La segunda era que la tierra no se estremecía, y no soplaba ningún viento ominoso; en lugar de eso se escuchaban los sonidos de batalla, donde Sora pudo distinguir a MetalGarurumon y otro digimon que se le hacía muy, pero muy familiar _(y que después, descubriría era la mega evolución de Piyomon, Phoenixmon)_.

La tercera, era que Yamato ya no estaba entre sus brazos; era al revés. Sora tosió, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con el tan necesitado aire, sus ojos estaban fijos en el rubio que la sujetaba casi con desesperación. Ella notó que ambos estaban empapados, un pequeño detalle que había escapado su consciente cuando despertó, al parecer. Y solo cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad y ella logró darle una sonrisa, Yamato relajó su agarre.

Pero no dejó de presionarla más a su pecho.

—Estás bien —susurró contra su frente, presionando sus labios ahí por varios segundos—. Estás _bien_.

Sora alzó sus brazos, rodeando la cintura Yamato. Asintió varias veces, una confirmación a cada susurro del rubio, aun cuando no podía evitar sentir el miedo merodear en los alrededores de su consciencia.

Esta situación ya estaba afectando sus nervios, y sabía, los de todos sus amigos.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír, armándose de todo el valor que la imagen de un Yamato de once años le dio antes de volver a la realidad.

—Sí… Todo va estar bien —susurró la pelirroja, abrazando con más fuerza a su novio—. Ya todo va a estar bien.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Eso. Espero les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer, como siempre!


	20. el primero (TaiMimi)

El primer AU en esta colección. Una idea que he tenido en mente, pero sin desarrollar, desde hace mucho. Ahora, digamos que logré darle forma.

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **20\. El Siguiente**

(#8 – columpio y ciudad, jacque-kari)

 _Mimi (y Taichi)_

* * *

Con un leve empujón de sus pies, el columpio comenzó a mecerse. Lento, lento, y de a poco, fue tomando velocidad… _altitud_. Desde la colina, justo donde se ubicaba este columpio, se apreciaba toda la cuidad. Y para ella, con lujo y detalle.

Odaiba.

El distrito que una vez más se convertía en su patio de recreo. Pero a diferencia de la última vez que estuvo aquí, ahora era parte de una de las ciudades más modernas del mundo. No que realmente le importara. No que simplemente _importara_. ¿Qué era la tecnología, al final?

¿Qué podía hacer la tecnología, si ella podía aniquilarlo todo en un segundo?

—Modernidad —susurró—. Estos mortales no aprenden…

 **.**

La poca iluminación de la habitación le daba el ambiente perfecto. Tentador, prometedor. El hombre que se desvestía frente a ella, realmente perfecto; el ideal espécimen para lo que uno describiría como un Adonis. Perfecto, bronceado, sensual.

 _Aburrido_.

Mimi hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto, su descontento hervía debajo de una expresión complacida mientras observaba. Y se preguntaba, ¿qué había visto en este hombre cuando lo trajo con ella? ¿Qué le había cautivado? Porque _tenía_ que haber algo, ella no era tan superficial.

Pero por más que pensara, por más que lo mirara, todo lo que sentía se reducía a un profundo descontento. Este hombre no tenía nada que la hiciera temblar, nada que la hiciera querer doblegarlo. No tenía el brillo que ella añoraba convertir en oscuridad.

Y con eso llegó la ira.

Deliberadamente, alzó uno de sus brazos; tal gesto hizo que el hombre se detuviera pues obviamente sabía que luego vendrían sus órdenes. Pero no hoy, su utilidad había llegado a su fin. Y con una sonrisa encantadora, Mimi movió su mano e inmediatamente, el hombre perdió la cabeza.

Literalmente.

La muchacha, porque su apariencia era la de una _muchacha_ , aunque haya vivido milenios, sonrió al ver como la sangre salía disparada por el cuello. El cuerpo decapitado cayó al suelo y ella frunció el ceño. Dio un chasquido con sus dedos y un par de sirvientes aparecieron al instante.

—Limpien eso —dijo, y observó satisfecha como su orden fue cumplida en un segundo.

Una vez quedó todo limpio y los sirviente salieron de su habitación, otro individuo entró sin ser invitado.

—Veo que rompiste otro de tus juguetes —dijo el intruso.

—¿Qué quieres? —Mimi le dio una dura mirada, lo que no provocó nada en él—. En serio, Takeru, ¿a qué vienes?

—Vaya, hermana —dijo Takeru, sonriéndole con fingida inocencia—. ¿Acaso necesito un motivo para querer pasar un tiempo contigo? Actúas como si ocultaras algo… Oh, espera, ese algo fue removido en pedazos.

—Vete al infierno.

—Estamos en él.

Mimi se resistió al impulso de querer dejarlo a _él_ en pedazos, pues sabía que sería inútil. En momentos como este, detestaba que sus hermanos fueran inmortales. Decidiendo ignorar, y porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer, Mimi se levantó de la cama, y camino hacia la puerta.

—Mimi, sabes que no puedes tomar mortales a la fuerza —dijo el rubio, su tono burlesco cambiando rápidamente a seriedad—. Hay reglas que seguir. Ese fue el décimo mortal que has matado en los últimos treinta años.

—¿Y qué? No es como si todos hayan sido del mismo lugar —dijo ella, sonriendo triunfal—. Además, yo no he roto ninguna regla, solo… las doblo hasta que se ajusten a mis necesidades.

—Yamato no aprobará tu actitud, ya apenas estuvo de acuerdo con este último, no creo que deje pasar otro de tus caprichos.

—Yamato puede ocuparse de sus propios asuntos —su sonrisa no disminuyó, de hecho, se hizo más prominente—. Y, no lo olvides, Takeru, yo soy su hermana favorita.

Dicho eso, la muchacha dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso relajado. Ella sabía perfectamente su hermano mayor no aprobaría sus acciones, pero así también sabía que no haría nada más que gritar un poco. Y quizás desquitarse con otro de los sirvientes.

Yamato era así.

 **.**

Ya había identificado a su próximo juguete. Un chico vivaz y sonriente. Amable, pero con gran valor. Muy sobreprotector con su hermana menor, con un gran corazón y una chispa que iluminaba su mirada…

Maravilloso.

Mimi sabía, que este chico, sería una completa delicia de doblegar.

Él estaba con un grupo de niños pequeños, les mostraba como jugar futbol. Se veía feliz y se notaba que los niños lo adoraban. Su aura gentil los atraía, como la atraía a ella.

Aunque sabiendo por razones diferentes.

Sabiendo que no disponía de mucho tiempo, Mimi se acercó al grupo. Al llegar alcanzó a oír las últimas palabras dirigidas a los niños antes de que estos partieran a jugar, con un grito entusiasta que los siguió hasta el campo designado para el deporte elegido.

—Y lo más importante a recordar, ¡diviértanse!

Que ternura.

—Eres muy bueno con los niños —dijo ella, sonriendo al verlo dar un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa—. No es algo común en estos días.

—Bueno, tengo una hermana menor —respondió el chico mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo—. Aunque no es tan pequeña ahora. Pero supongo que es fácil cuando a los niños les gusta el mismo deporte que a mí…

Tenía que admitir, lo lindo que le parecía al ver lo entusiasmado que era al hablar sobre algo que obviamente le apasionaba. Mimi tomó esa oportunidad para observarle detenidamente. Catalogando detalles que antes había ignorado.

Antes, solo había tomado en cuenta el brillo de su alma, que para _ella_ , era lo importante. Pero ahora podía apreciar el paquete completo. El chico era alto, por lo menos unos veinte centímetros más alto que ella, moreno y con los músculos bien marcados, tenía el cabello café oscuro que parecía estar en perpetuo estado de desorden. Obviamente, era un deportista, con una sonrisa carismática y esos ojos color chocolate que brillaban con la tan ansiada vida que poseía.

Esos ojos que ella añoraba apagar.

—Eres tan lindo —le dijo, interrumpiendo su monologo.

—Ah… ehh…

Vaya, mira eso, ¡también era tímido!

Mimi le dio una sonrisa que sabía lo desarmaría por completo, luego se acercó lentamente, alzándose en la punta de sus pies hasta poder presionar sus labios en su mejilla.

—Fue un placer, Taichi…

Dicho eso, y con la misma sonrisa aun deslumbrando, dio media vuelta y se alejó, confiando plenamente en que él la seguiría. Aunque solo fuera por curiosidad.

Apenas y podía esperar hasta tenerlo a su merced.

* * *

 **Fin. Quizás.**

* * *

Eso. Espero les haya gustado.

:)


	21. de colores (Haruko)

No podía no escribir de los precious babies de mi OTP.

:)

Ah, si ven algún error, me avisan, que no tengo beta.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **21\. De Colores**

(#2 – anciano vendiendo caramelos, HikariCaelum)

 _Haruko (y Aki)_

* * *

Haruko apoyó sus brazos sobre el marco de la ventana, mirando fijamente la calle donde la gente y los autos pasaban sin parar. A su lado, su hermano tarareaba una familiar melodía mientras se entretenía con su libro para colorear.

Suspiró y sus ojos azules se deslizaron hacia las alturas, más allá de las nubes, como si esperara ver algo.

O a alguien.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia la calle, notó algo que había ignorado antes; era un anciano, sentado en la vereda al otro lado de la calle, y frente a él había una pequeña manta que contenía varias cosas. Haruko inclinó su cabeza a un lado y luego sonrió, porque como todos los niños alrededor del mundo, ella supo inmediatamente que una de esas muchas cosas, eran dulces.

—Oye, Aki —llamó, sin despegar la vista del anciano—. ¿Quieres dulces?

—¿Tienes dulces?

—No —dijo, al fin volteando a darle una sonrisa traviesa—. Pero se dónde encontrarlos.

Aki frunció el ceño y luego, cuidadosamente, guardó sus lápices y su libro de colorear antes de ponerse de pie y asomarse por la ventana. O, mejor dicho, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar a ver algo. Haruko giró los ojos.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres dulces o no?

—Ah, sí —dijo el pequeño pelirrojo, tratando de ver lo que su hermana veía—. ¿Pero dónde los encontrarás?

—Secreto —dijo Haruko, con la misma sonrisa traviesa—. Pero, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—Bueno… —Aki la miraba con sospecha, obviamente intuyendo que ella planeaba algo que podía meterla en problemas, pero aun así acepto a ayudarla.

Rápidamente, Haruko le explicó a su hermano lo que tenía que hacer, y como esperaba, el niño le dio una mirada de reproche pero aun así hizo lo que le pidió. Cuando Aki logró captar la atención de la profesora que cuidaba de los niños aun esperando a ser recogido por sus padres, actuó. Buscó en su mochila hasta encontrar unas monedas que su papá le había dado y lentamente salió del salón.

.

—Oiga, abuelo…

El anciano parpadeó un par de veces, y luego enfocó su cansada mirada en la pequeña niña agachada frente a él. Le sonreía alegremente, sus ojos azules brillaban con esa dicha que solo un niño _feliz_ podía emanar. Arqueó una ceja ante la peculiar forma en que su cabello se presentaba.

Se preguntó brevemente si los padres de la niña le permitían usar algún gel para dejar su cabello así, uno nunca sabía lo que los padres de hoy en día le permitían a sus niños, pero su rubio cabello no parecía tener nada, menos por la forma natural en la que se mecía ante el viento.

—Qué lindo cabello —dijo amablemente.

Inmediatamente, sus pequeñas manos fueron a su rebelde cabello, tratando de aplastarlo en su cabeza. El anciano sonrió al ver su intento fallido, y la pequeña de devolvió el gesto con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Cuántos caramelos puedo comprar con esto? —su pregunta fue dicha con algo de timidez, y el anciano rio para si al saber que había logrado sorprender a la pequeña que había llegado a su lado tan avasalladora.

Movió los ojos a su mano extendida, encontrando tres monedas; las miró fijamente y por largos momentos, y después alzó la vista, dándole otra sonrisa a la niña.

—Para ti, todos estos —dijo, metiendo un puñado de caramelos, todos de diferentes colores en una pequeña bolsa—. Aquí tienes.

—¡Gracias, abuelo! —exclamó sonriente, y luego de tomar la bolsa hizo una leve reverencia y se fue.

El anciano observó como la niña corría a la esquina y esperaba a que el Oficial de tránsito le indicara que era seguro cruzar la calle, y la siguió hasta que entró a la escuela de enfrente. Luego, bajó su vista a las monedas en su mano que, si no se equivocada, eran americanas y no ameritaban ni a un dólar. Aun así, con su vista fija en su mano, sonrió. Es por eso que no vio a su nuevo cliente acercarse, hasta que este se agacho frente a él también.

Cuando lo vio, sin embargo, se congeló por un segundo, y luego se largó a reír.

Porque esos ojos azules y ese cabello rubio, ya habían pasado por ahí.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

So. ¿Les gustó?

Aren't they precious? :D


	22. en pareja (YamaSora)

Como pueden ver, tengo problemas con mantenerme al margen de la definición de "drabble".

Oh, well.

 **Disclaimer: Digimon no es mio.**

* * *

 **22\. En Pareja**

(#32 – sexy Jessica Rabbit, Midnighttreasure)

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

—Serías una Jessica Rabbit muy sexy.

—No voy a vestir ese —Sora hizo una pausa, mirando dudosa el vestido rojo que colgaba de una silla—, _diminuto_ vestido a la fiesta, Yamato.

—Pero no es un simple vestido —rebatió Yamato, sonriendo triunfal—, ¡es un disfraz! Es más, haré esa mi condición para acompañarte a esta fiesta.

—Me acompañarás si no quieres pasar las siguientes semanas sin acción.

Yamato llevó una mano al pecho, mirándola herido, o así quería parecer, pero la imagen era arruinada por su fallido intento de suprimir una sonrisa y sus murmullos de como ella solo estaría perjudicándose a sí misma si cumplía con eso. Sora agitó su cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en lo que hacía. Los disfraces que ella y Yamato vestirían a la fiesta que la facultad de Diseño había organizado, con el solo propósito de ver las habilidades de cada uno de sus estudiantes.

Sora tenía que demostrarle a todos de lo que era capaz.

—¿No crees que subestimas la ocasión? —preguntó Yamato—. Digo, ¿qué tanto puede esperar la facultad de un grupo que apenas está en primer año?

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada. Solo pienso que no deberías estresarte por esto.

Iba a rebatirle que ella no estaba estresada, pero Yamato arqueó una ceja, ahí sentado en la silla a su lado a horcajadas con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo de esta. Él claramente esperaba su negación, y probablemente estaba preparado para destruir sus argumentos, así que Sora no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar y echarse en la silla que ella ocupaba.

Y es que, en realidad ya se estaba estresando.

—Solo quiero encontrar el diseño perfecto que nos permita ir _en pareja_ —hizo una pausa, mirando con molestia los dibujos desechados, de entre los cuales se apreciaban muchas de las famosas parejas de Disney, pero nada se sentía bien para Sora—. Pero nada encaja como quiero, incluso si me decido en la Caperucita Roja y el Lobo…

Era imposible pensar en ese escenario sin que su mente se fuera por un camino que de seguro la llevaría a arrastrar a Yamato a la cama; así que aplastó ese pensamiento a la brevedad, porque lo último que necesitaba era que su madre entrara a su habitación demandando una explicación. O peor aún, _su padre_. Lo miró algo molesta, a lo que él le respondió con una expresión perpleja.

—No puedes culparme por eso, ¡yo no he hecho nada!

—¡No es eso! Es que no puedo pensar en un disfraz para ti sin verte semi-desnudo, sin que todo el diseño se vuelva… _sexual_. Eres demasiado tentador —y rápidamente alzó su mano, poniéndole un alto a sus obvios comentarios—. Y _no_ , no lo dije como un cumplido.

—Aún hay una opción que estas evitando —dijo, ignorando su no-cumplido e inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

—No iré vestida como Jessica Rabbit —dijo secamente—. No vestiré esa _excusa_ de vestido para satisfacer tus locas fantasías, no cuando ni siquiera me permitirá demostrar lo que puedo hacer.

—Ah, ¿pero no querías que fuéramos vestidos _en pareja_? Estoy seguro que si tú lo diseñas —dijo, e hizo una pausa solo para darle una sonrisa de triunfo—, yo encantado iré de Roger Rabbit.

Sora abrió la boca para echarle abajo esa idea, una vez más, cuando su mente la forzó a detenerse un segundo y contemplar la situación. Y es que, la idea de hecho tenia merito, porque si bien su disfraz sería en esencia muy simple, con el vestido y los zapatos de tacón, quizás le agregaría una peluca; el disfraz de Yamato sería más complejo si lo hacía exactamente igual a Roger Rabbit, con orejas y nariz de conejo y _todo_.

Y si lo modificaba para que fuera más… más se— _NO_. No, sería igual.

Para cuando iba a responderle a Yamato, captó la sonrisa que él le daba, esa que decía saber exactamente lo que ella estuvo pensando. Sintió el bochorno subir por su cuello y se frotó la cara para espantar el rubor, lográndolo solo a medias.

Y solo por desafiar esa sonrisa, Sora decidió ser un poco testaruda por unos minutos más.

—Mi cabello no es tan largo —argumentó.

—Cielo —dijo, poniéndose de pie para sentarse correctamente en la silla—, ¿en serio crees que la gente se fija en el _cabello_ de Jessica Rabbit?

—No soy lo suficiente voluptuosa —agregó, haciendo un puchero.

Yamato le sonrió divertido, tomando sus manos para hacerla moverse de su silla. Sora trató de resistirse, sin quererlo realmente, porque se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Lo eres, _claro_ que lo eres —dijo, deslizando sus manos por sus muslos hasta que tuvo que detenerse al borde de sus shorts—. Lo suficiente para mí —agregó meneando las cejas.

Sora giró los ojos, dándoles un golpe a las curiosas manos que ya trataban de meterse debajo de sus ropas.

—Volviendo al tema —comenzó, dándole una mirada de advertencia—. ¿En realidad estas dispuesto a vestir de un conejo gigante, _igual_ a la caricatura?

—¿Es eso una admisión de que usarás el diminuto vestido rojo? —preguntó, y cuando ella asintió, Yamato besó sus labios muy sonriente—. Entonces, por supuesto que sí.

Después de ese beso, por inocente que haya sido para sus estándares, y de las imágenes que no paraban de dar vueltas por su cabeza a pesar de sus intentos de borrarlas, Sora sabía que necesitaba liberar algo de tensión para evitar sorpresas inesperadas en su diseño.

Rápidamente, se puso de pie y lo obligó a él también, lo sorprendió al empujarlo contra la cama antes de asegurarse de cerrar su puerta con llave. Cuando volteó, Yamato ya se había quitado la camisa y empezaba con sus pantalones. Sora se le acercó y sujetó sus manos, luego lo volvió a empujar hasta tenerlo recostado sobre su cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

—No hay necesidad —comenzó mientras ella, también, removía su blusa—, de remover toda la ropa.

Él arqueó una ceja de forma inquisitiva hasta que Sora le sonrió. No necesitó más. Rápidamente, Yamato invirtió sus posiciones y no perdió más tiempo en besarla con pasión, poniendo en acción esas manos que siempre supieron como complacerla.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Yessir.

Bueno, eso.

¡Gracias por leer!


	23. el mundo alternativo iv (TaiYama)

La siguiente parte del Tributo a Tri. Continuacion del capítulo 19.

The plot thickens.

 _ **Disclaimer: Solo el plot me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **23\. El Mundo Alternativo IV: La Pesadilla**

(#45 – WarGreymon vs MetalGarurumon, Selenee Nelia)

 _Taichi y Yamato (y cia.)_

* * *

Este sentimiento de déjà vu era bien retorcido.

Taichi recordaba claramente la última vez que se enfrentó a esto; durante la primera aventura a este mundo que les había dado tanto. Pero en ese entonces, los ojos del rubio habían estados llenos de frustración y determinación.

Mostraban lo que sentía sin reparos.

 _Ahora_ , Yamato era como una estatua, ahí parado frente a él. No daba indicaciones de hacer ningún movimiento para repetir la pelea de hace seis años. Taichi tampoco se movía, solo lo miraba mientras sus amigos contenían el aliento en temor a desatar algo irremediable.

Aun cuando sus compañeros digimon ya estaban en los cielos batallando.

Igual que la última vez.

—¿Por qué haces esto, por qué _ahora_?

—¿Por qué no? —fue su respuesta, deliberada y fría.

Taichi sintió la frustración y el enojo remplazar su apatía, y era diferente. La última vez él se molestó porque Yamato se puso testarudo, ahora su enojo provenía de la aparente despreocupación que emanaba del rubio. Como si nada de esto le importara.

Como si todo fuera un juego para él.

—Nadie necesita esta mierda ahora, Ishida —gruñó, dando un amenazante paso al frente.

Yamato alzó los hombros, completamente indiferente a la tensión, a la frustración que crecía en el moreno, e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, enfocando sus ojos en el cielo. Taichi no lo soportó más.

Entonces se le echó encima, su puño embistiendo con fuerza contra el rostro de su mejor amigo.

 **.**

El asunto era, Taichi sabía que sus amigos pasaron por lo mismo que él. Que su nuevo enemigo estaba usando sus miedos más profundos, manifestándolos en sueños retorcidos para poder robar sus emblemas.

No sabía los detalles de los sueños de los otros, pues no quiso irrumpir en su privacidad, pero habló con Yamato luego de despertar del suyo, y pudo deducir que ambos tuvieron un sueño similar.

El sueño, era algo que Taichi nunca iba a olvidar.

Sueño, que no tardó en volverse una pesadilla.

 **.**

Yamato se fue al piso y él lo siguió, sujetando el cuello de su camisa para no perder el impulso de los golpes. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo, quizás segundos, cuando a la fuerza lo alejaron del rubio. Jyou y Koushirou lo sostenían, y frente a él Yamato rehusaba la ayuda de Takeru para levantarse. Su nariz sangraba, y cuando Sora se acercó con un pañuelo, él trató de alejarse pero no lo consiguió. No con la pelirroja sujetando su brazo con firmeza; sin poder escapar, Yamato dejó que ella presionará el pañuelo en su cara para detener el sangrado.

Taichi aún no podía contener su creciente ira.

—¡Dime por qué mierda haces esto!

Yamato apartó la mano de Sora lentamente y dio unos pasos al frente; su nariz había dejado de sangrar y ahora el pañuelo estaba empuñado en su mano.

—Es el único camino que puedo tomar —dijo, su voz solemne, y luego se lanzó hacia Taichi.

La sorpresa de sus amigos le permitió soltarse de su agarre, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el golpe de Yamato. Y de repente se sintió de once años, peleado con el chico rubio que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, y preguntándose _por qué_.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

Taichi estaba muy enojado.

—¡Idiota! ¡Siempre hay más de una opción!

Pero Yamato no se quedaba atrás; al fin, ¡al fin!, su emociones estaban a flor de piel.

—¡No para mí! ¡No ahora!

Los golpes que recibía eran tan dolorosos como los que propinaba, pero si esta era la única forma de hacer al rubio entrar en razón, entonces la tomaría. No dejaría que Yamato se alejara del grupo como lo hizo hace seis años, él—un remesón lo hizo tambalear, y un fuerte estruendo seguido de una enceguecedora luz lo obligo a detenerse. Entonces su mejor amigo lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa, y Taichi esperó el golpe… pero nada pasó.

A su alrededor, por sobre el estruendoso ruido podía escuchar los gritos de sus amigos, llamando su nombre y el de Yamato. Pero el moreno ya no prestaba atención a eso, su concentración estaba fija en el pedazo de papel que sostenía en su mano, y en las palabras que susurraba Yamato.

Segundos después se sintió irse al piso, y cuando logró recuperar su vista, WarGreymon estaba parado junto a él, listo para seguir luchando, y sus amigos estaban atrás, recuperándose del inesperado temblor.

Y al otro lado del claro, estaban Yamato y MetalGarurumon.

La sorpresa de la reciente revelación, le impidió hacer algo más que tan solo ponerse de pie. Su mente aun trataba de procesarlo, mientras veía al rubio dar media vuelta y alejarse con su compañero digimon, ignorando por completo los llamados del grupo.

Sora corrió unos pasos adelante, antes de detenerse por unos segundos; Taichi sabía lo que venía, lo presintió.

Dándoles a todos una mirada de angustia por sobre su hombro, la pelirroja salió corriendo tras Yamato, Piyomon siguiéndola sin rechistar.

 **.**

Cuando vio a SkullGreymon alzarse sobre ellos, en medio de lo que parecía un coliseo, Taichi quiso pensar que estaba soñando.

Solo que una rápida inspección le hizo saber que no tenía once años, que era mayor, que sus amigos eran mayores, y su compañero digimon los estaba… atacando…

—¡NO!

Sus gritos se vieron ahogados ante el rugido de SkullGreymon, ante los lamentos de sus amigos, el dolor… El gigantesco digimon mando a volar a sus amigos con un solo meneo de su cola. Su pie cayó sobre el resto de los digimons mientras avanzaba hacia los Elegidos, dejando en su paso solo un montón de datos desvaneciéndose en el aire. SkullGreymon soltó un horripilante rugido, encorvándose para disparar el proyectil en su espalda.

—¡DETENTE!

Sus amigos, sus preciados amigos, sepultados bajo los escombros de la muralla que colapsó sobre ellos. Taichi corrió hacia ellos desesperado, cayendo de rodillas una vez llegó al lugar y rápidamente comenzó a remover piedras. Su respiración era agitada, el pánico comenzaba a abrumar sus sentidos.

 _«Por favor…»_

Cada roca que movía parecía traer más y más. Eran interminables y Taichi se sentía desvanecer. Hasta que al fin, vio algo.

—Vamos… vamos… por favor…

Levantó una gran roca, y encontró una mano, sus dedos quebrados y goteando sangre. Era, sin embargo, la manga que podía ver lo que llamó su atención. Otra roca, y le siguió el brazo—su respiración se cortó por un breve momento. Una más, y dio con la espalda. Siguió desesperado hasta remover las suficientes y…

Una cabeza con el cabello corto, y castaño.

SkullGreymon se acercó a él, Taichi no podía respirar, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. El gigantesco digimon metió su mano entre los escombros, soltando otro rugido aterrador…

 _«No…»_

Taichi gritó.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, parece que la historia se está poniendo mas... eh, ¿perturbadora?

Una parte de mi espera esto para Tri, la otra quiere que no. Don't wanna see my bbs suffer.

¡Espero les haya gustado!


	24. el tiempo que dejamos pasar (TakeHika)

Here I am. Otro Takari.

Es se ubica antes del Epílogo.

 **Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

 **24\. El Tiempo que Dejamos Pasar**

(#59 – chica con lazo, ShadowLights)

 _Takeru y Hikari_

* * *

Le tomó varios segundos, segundos que se pasó observándola, darse cuenta de quién era. Y cuando lo hizo no supo cómo reaccionar.

De hecho, estaba tan perplejo, que si no fuera por el repentino tirón que sintió en su mano, Takeru sabía que no se habría inmutado. El tirón regresó, esta vez con más ganas, y le siguió el sonido de una campana.

Entonces una voz irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

—¡ _Papá_ , no quiero llegar tarde el primer día!

Takeru le sonrió a su hijo, revolviendo su cabello y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Con cada paso que daba su corazón latía más rápido, y era absurdo, porque ya no era un adolescente hormonal a punto de declararse a su primer amor.

Claro que no, solo era un hombre con su hijo de cinco años a punto de reencontrarse con la que fue _(aun es)_ su primer amor. Lo que en si era algo muy chistoso, en una forma muy retorcida porque, de todos los escenario dando vueltas en su cabeza acerca de este momento, en ninguno habían pasado tanto los años como para que ambos tuvieran hijos.

Porque era imposible no ver el parecido entre el pequeño que se aferraba a sus piernas y ella.

 _«Bueno, nada que hacer ahora…»_

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Takeru sonrió. Y es que, aun a pesar de los años, esta mujer aun lograba hacerlo sonreír con facilidad, como nadie.

—Bueno días —dijo, y observó como ella se giró a saludarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que se congeló al verlo—, Hikari.

La joven mujer parpadeó varias veces sin responder, su sorpresa igual de grande que la de él hace minutos atrás. ¿Y cómo no? Si la última vez que se vieron, Takeru estaba a punto de partir a Francia por unos meses y aunque para ese entonces su relación estaba "pendiente", él prometía volver. Pero esos meses se volvieron años, años en los cuales el conoció a una chica que lo dejó encantado, años en donde supo que Hikari estaba a punto de casarse con un compañero de universidad.

Años, donde él finalmente se casó, nació su hijo, perdió a su esposa. Y cuando se preparaba para volver a Japón, se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que dejó pasar, todo el tiempo que pospuso la llamada que siempre quiso hacer.

Y ahora…

Hikari salió de su estupor con el siguiente tintinar de la campana, sus ojos carmesí cayeron sobre su hijo, y esa sonrisa que lo perseguía en sueños se hizo presente.

—¿Y quién es el hombrecito? —preguntó mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo.

—Tenshi Takaishi —dijo su primogénito—. Es un placer.

—Igualmente, Tenshi —Hikari sonrió, indicando a la etiqueta que su hijo tenía pegada al pecho, donde tenía escrito el salón al que asistiría—. Yo soy la señorita Hikari, tu nueva profesora. Y este —agregó, tomando la mano del niño parado junto a ella—, es Hikaru, mi hijo y tu nuevo compañero.

Hikaru miró a su madre por unos segundos antes de voltear hacia Tenshi, y le sonrió ampliamente, su timidez esfumándose con gran facilidad.

—Hikaru Yagami, ¡mucho gusto!

 **.**

Su reunión es cortada por el comienzo de las clases.

Takeru se despidió una vez más de Tenshi y observó cómo ambos niños corren hacia la entrada del establecimiento. Cuando se giró hacia Hikari, quien le sonrió apenada antes de disculparse.

—Está bien —dijo Takeru, interrumpiéndola—. Nos veremos más tarde, cuando terminen las clases.

El rubio se pasó el resto de la mañana pensando en eso. Pero más que nada, pensando en lo que dijo el hijo de Hikari. Pensando en lo que dijo ella.

 _«Yagami…»_

Ambos habían dicho Yagami.

Eso le decía dos cosas; o Hikari no se había casado o se divorció en algún momento después de hacerlo. Pensó en consultarlo con su hermano, pero la verdad no tenía tiempo de ir a visitarlo y dudaba que Yamato estuviera dispuesto a sentarse a conversar con su bebita de solo meses, Haruko, acaparando toda su atención, especialmente con Sora aun recuperándose del difícil embarazo.

Además, razonó, sería mejor escuchar lo que pasó de Hikari directamente.

Así llegó a la escuela minutos después de que sonara la última campanada. Takeru caminó por los pasillos, sonriendo amablemente todo el camino, hasta llegar al salón A. Dentro de este habían tanto niños y padres, pero más niños gritando mientras jugaban animados. En un rincón estaba Tenshi, jugando con Hikaru; la escena lo hizo pausar, porque su hijo nunca era así de dado con extraños, ni siquiera niños amigables.

Cerca de ellos estaba Hikari, alternando su tiempo entre despedir a los alumnos que partían con sus padres y observar a los niños jugar. Takeru se acercó, aprovechando una ocasión en la que ella estaba distraída observando al sonriente par, y tomó una de las puntas del lazo que sostenía su largo cabello, tirando de esta.

La mujer se dio media vuelta, sorprendida, pero suspiró exasperada al verlo, aunque igualmente sonrió.

—¡Takeru! Me asustaste —exclamó, arreglando su lazo—. Al parecer es verdad que algunas cosas no cambian, antes solías hacerme lo mismo.

—Nunca con intenciones de asustarte —le rebatió él—. Aun insisto en que exageras a propósito para hacerme sentir culpable.

—Yo jamás haría eso.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro reveló la verdad detrás de esas palabras, como solía ser, y Takeru suspiró internamente de alivio al ver que los años no quebraron la comodidad que siempre hubo entre ellos.

—Tenshi ya tiene sus cosas empacadas —agregó Hikari después de unos segundos, e hizo un intento de ir por la pequeña mochila, pero él la detuvo.

—Espera, eh… ¿A qué hora terminas de trabajar?

—Oh, ah… Apenas vengan por el último niño, soy libre de irme a casa.

—Entonces esperaré contigo.

El silencio atentó con estrecharse incómodamente entre ellos, pero Takeru lo evitó con una sonrisa, y sentándose sobre una de las pequeñas mesas. Hikari lo miró con reproche, diciendo que las mesas no eran para sentarse, y era como volver en el tiempo, solo que esta vez, en lugar encogerse de hombros y besarla, dijo que lo hacía porque las sillas eran aún más pequeñas. Aprovechando que eran los únicos adultos en el salón en ese momento, el rubio decidió vocalizar la pregunta que le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—Creí que te habías casado.

—Y lo hice —su respuesta llegó con rapidez, como si hubiera estado esperando por su pregunta, pero después calló por unos minutos—. Se supone que, cuando se va el enamoramiento, queda el amor… Pero Hiroshi y yo nos quedamos con _nada_ —Hikari sonrió genuinamente, era obvio que ya había hecho las paces con eso—. En retrospectiva, no era de sorprenderse. Nos divorciamos hace cuatro años, semanas antes de nuestro segundo aniversario.

—¿Y Hikaru…?

—Pasa algunos fines de semanas al año con su padre —ella se encogió de hombros, pero su sonrisa disminuyó, sus ojos brillando con tristeza—. Supongo que la separación a tan temprana edad hizo que Hikaru no lograra conectar con Hiroshi. Ninguno disfruta mucho del tiempo que pasan juntos, así que yo no insisto en eso —Hikari le sonrió, obviamente adivinando el motivo real de su pregunta—. Está bien, Takeru. A mi hijo no le ha hecho falta una figura paterna.

—Eso es bueno —dijo él, sonriendo aliviado.

Él, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era crecer sin un padre. Es por eso que no se quejó cuando ella le revolvió el cabello de manera afectuosa. Hikari, su sonrisa aun intacta, lo miraba de manera inquisitiva, lo que fue más que suficiente para saber lo que preguntaba.

—Mi esposa murió después del parto —dijo, sus ojos moviéndose lentamente hacia Tenshi—. Hemos sido una familia de dos por cinco años, pronto serán seis.

Era increíble, pero ahora que lo pensaba, la única vez que su familia tuvo más de dos personas fue antes del divorcio de sus padres.

—Takeru —la voz de Hikari sonaba temblorosa—. Lo siento tanto.

Ella se sentó a su lado, sujetando una de sus manos con fuerza.

—Estoy bien, Hikari —dijo Takeru, sonriendo porque, en serio, ahora estaba _bien_ ; dolía un poco, por lo que _pudo_ ser, pero estaba bien—. Y, lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no llamarte.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza cuando el intentó protestar—. En realidad, Takeru, no te disculpes. Sí, es cierto que prometiste llamar, y no lo hiciste. Pero yo pude haber llamado también, y tampoco lo hice.

Para ese entonces, comenzaron a llegar más padres en busca de sus hijos. Takeru observó como Hikari se despedía de sus alumnos, siempre, siempre con una deslumbrante sonrisa, y dejó que su mente deambulara por _lugares_.

Un chasquido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Y alzó la visa para encontrarse con un salón ya vacío de extraños y el adorable rostro de su mejor amiga.

—Tengo que pasar por el salón de maestros antes de partir —comenzó—, pero si no te importa esperar unos minutos más, prometo recompensarte con una deliciosa cena en honor a nuestro recuentro.

Takeru parpadeó una, dos veces, hasta que logró procesar la invitación y asintió sin decir mucho. Su sonrisa se amplió, y Hikari se volteó hacia los niños.

 _«Será…»_

Por primera vez, _en años_ , Takeru volvió a preguntarse que se sentiría besarla.

* * *

 **Finis.**

* * *

Eso, tardé mas de lo planeado porque tengo muuuchas cosas que escribir and for other reasons.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. :D


	25. pensando en voz alta (YamaSora)

Update! Yamato-centric. Al menos al comienzó.

Creo.

 **Disclaimer: No hago dinero con esto. Wish I could, tho.**

* * *

 **25\. Pensando en Voz Alta**

(#70 – profesor con CD, )

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

— _Tu tarea es escuchar música real. Inspírate._

Yamato recordaba esas palabras como si las estuviera escuchando en ese instante; era gracias a eso que se había enfocado más en la música. Pero no solo en las melodías, sino que en las palabras.

Su profesor de música en la escuela primaria fue el primero en mencionarle que tenía aptitud para el canto, que su talento con la armónica se podía transferir a otros instrumentos, y al canto. Siempre le mencionó eso; tenía la voz para ser una estrella.

Pero en ese entonces, el niño rubio no quería ser una estrella, solo quería las niñas dejaran de perseguirlo, quería pasar un tiempo con sus amigos, quería poder ver a su hermano más seguido. A Gabumon. Quería muchas cosas, pero ninguna de estas sabía cómo expresarlas, y algunas si quiera conseguirlas. Y eso le frustraba en demasía.

Y entonces, el profesor le dijo algo que si llamó su atención.

La música; podía usarla para liberar esa frustración. Y cuando Yamato preguntó cómo, el hombre le sonrió y le dijo que él no tenía que cantar las mismas canciones trilladas que pasaban por la radio. Que si él lograba poner sus sentimientos _(y Yamato se tuvo que resistir en darle una mirada asesina)_ en papel, lograría tener una canción, una canción que dijera todo y a la vez nada.

Porque, le dijo, al final, la canción solo tendría sentido para él; la gente, le dijo, rara vez se enfoca en la letra, rara vez piensan de donde sale.

Yamato le agradeció su consejo, y hasta cierto punto, lo ejerció, pero esas letras jamás tuvieron melodía, jamás salieron a la luz. Pero a él le sirvió de mucho, porque de pronto, a medida que los meses pasaban, ya no se sentía tan abrumado con todo, y sus amigos le decían, con alegría, que estaba más relajado, que se veía más feliz.

El canto, sin embargo, no cruzó su mente hasta entrar en la secundaria, cuando una tarde le correspondía limpiar el salón, y en su busca de los artículos necesarios, escucho los acordes de una guitarra, y luego los lamentos de unos chicos.

Así fue como conoció a los que luego serían sus compañeros de la banda, sus amigos. Con quienes pensó podía compartir sus canciones sin sentirse muy expuesto, porque al cantarlas luego, la gente no sabría con certeza, quien habría escrito la letra.

Días después Yamato ya era parte de un grupo llamado _Teen-Age Wolves_.

Y meses después, su primer hit les dio un módico de fama inesperada.

 **.**

La tarde de verano, la más calurosa hasta el momento, ni se percibía dentro de su departamento. Y Yamato agradecía que su padre al fin haya recordado arreglar el aire acondicionado, o tener a Sora prácticamente encima de él sería incómodo. Así como estaba, lo disfrutaba mucho, y ella lo sabía, tenerla así de cerca… Yamato no se quejaba.

El sonido de la tarde se colaban por la ventana, y una leve brisa cruzaba por su habitación; todo era tan… relajante que temía quedarse dormido. Yamato movió uno de sus brazos para poder acomodar su cabeza sobre este, y aprovechar de la leve inclinación para observar el rostro de Sora, quien sin inmutarse, solo se apegó más a él.

Así, acurrucada, parecía un gran gato tomando una siesta.

—Vamos a disolver la banda —dijo de repente, dibujando patrones invisibles en la espalda de Sora.

La pelirroja estiró sus brazos y piernas, ignorando completamente el hecho que estaba casi encima de él, y luego se giró hasta quedar boca abajo, apoyando las manos en su pecho para posar su mentón sobre estas también.

—Está bien —dijo serena, esperando, porque ya sabía que él no había terminado.

Yamato le dio un golpecito a la nariz de la muchacha, riendo levemente cuando esta hizo un puchero. Luego continuó.

—Fue una decisión grupal. Todos sabíamos que esto no iba a durar —dijo—. Ninguno de nosotros pretendía hacer de la música una carrera profesional. La banda siempre iba a ser algo pasajero.

—Pero, creí que la mantendrían hasta la graduación —dijo Sora, con curiosidad porque esas habían sido las palabras de los chicos—. ¿Qué les hizo cambiar de parecer?

—Ah, eso fue por mí —admitió él, sonriendo algo apenado—. Los chicos querían seguir hasta graduarnos, pero… bueno. No se va a poder sin poner en peligro la ilusión de los fans.

—¿Ilusión?

Yamato rio, pellizcando la nariz de Sora. Ella no apreció el gesto y le sacó la lengua.

—Muy madura, Takenouchi.

Sora arqueó una ceja y le pellizco el brazo en venganza, pero además de hacer una mueca, él mantuvo la compostura. Su novia volvió a sacarle la lengua, antes de retomar el tema.

—¿Ilusión, decías?

—Sí —respondió y se incorporó hasta estar sentado en la cama; Sora, quien rehusó a moverse, quedó recostada sobre su regazo—. Tú sabes, que el público asumió que las canciones de la banda son escritas por sus cuatro integrantes.

—Ah, sí, claro —dijo Sora, al fin decidiendo sentarse.

Yamato aprovechó eso para alcanzar los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, el cual no estaba muy lejos de la cama por lo que ni necesitó levantarse.

—Nosotros no dijimos nada, porque yo lo quería así y los chicos respetaron eso —Yamato agitó los papeles en su mano, papeles llenos de nuevas canciones, de las cuales solo una saldría a la luz al final del verano—. Fuera de la banda, solo tú sabes que yo escribo las canciones, Sora.

Ella sonrió.

—El problema ahora, es que si estas nuevas canciones salen a la luz, todo el mundo sabrá quién es el autor —dijo, dándole una mirada significativa—. Porque solo uno de nosotros tiene una novia estable.

Sora parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, y luego su boca formó una perfecta "o". El rubor que le siguió fue inesperado.

—Esas canciones —dijo, mirando las hojas con algo de timidez—, ¿hablan de mí?

—De ti, de lo que siento por ti —asintió—. ¿No lo esperabas?

Su pregunta fue con humor, en serio, pero Sora lo miró seriamente antes de responder, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—No… no es eso. Lo que no esperaba, en realidad, es que las fueras a…

—¿Compartir con el público?

—Mm.

Yamato la abrazó, riendo levemente, y besó la punta de su nariz.

—Pues no lo haré —aseguró, pero luego sonrió con algo de humor—. Bueno, excepto por esta —dijo, sacando una hoja de entre el montón—, esta será la última canción que cantaré como vocalista de los Teen-Age Wolves durante el concierto al final del verano.

El rubio le insistió en que la leyera, hasta que Sora cedió y cogió la hoja. No habrán pasado más de unos segundos cuando el rubor se hizo presente de nuevo.

—Esta tiene que ser la canción más… —ella lo dejó hasta ahí, al parecer, sin más palabras que agregar.

—¿Empalagosa? —aportó Yamato, y su respuesta fue un golpe en el hombro que lo mandó al piso entre risas y papeles.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Sora se balanceaba en el borde de la cama. Sin embargo fue su expresión lo que llamó su atención, esa expresión de infinita ternura que solo la había visto en contadas ocasiones, esa que lo dejaba completamente ruborizado y— _ahí_ , el calor subió rápidamente por su cuello.

—¿En serio me seguirás amando a los setenta? —su pregunta fue apenas un susurro, pero Yamato asintió de todas maneras, ganándose una sonrisa de felicidad—. A veces eres demasiado lindo.

Y solo porque la situación ya se estaba poniendo demasiado dulce, él respondió como lo hizo.

—¿Demasiado como para meterte en mis pantalones?

Sora lo golpeó con una almohada.

—Pero, por _supuesto_ que ibas a arruinar el momento con tu lado pervertido —se quejó, golpeándolo nuevamente cuando el rubio se echó a reír otra vez.

Aquel intercambio de palabras calmó su corazón alocado, y mientras su risa se desvanecía lentamente, Yamato se dedicó a observar como Sora, a pesar de pretender estar molesta, aun leía la canción que había escrito para ella, sus ojos rojos brillando de la emoción.

Fue entonces, viendo su reacción a lo que él había escrito, que Yamato se convenció de que tomó la mejor decisión. El mundo podría tener esa última canción.

Pero Sora tendría todas las demás.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Me salieron caries por esto :B

Bueno, ¡gracias por leer and please review!


	26. zumbido (Pre-YamaSora)

Bueeno. Aquí estoy para que vean que no he abandonado eso. No pienso abandonarlo hasta decidir que ya escribí lo suficiente. :D

Este es... el drabble mas corto hasta ahora, y el que, en efecto, se merece el nombre de drabble.

También, esto es PRE-SORATO. Yamato's first hints of a crush towards Sora.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **26\. Zumbido**

(#90 – manos, Scripturiens)

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

La vio mientras caminaba de regreso a su departamento.

Iba sola, pero se veía feliz, su rostro sonriente inclinado hacia atrás, mirando el cielo. Sus manos sujetando su mochila, la cual rebotaba contra sus piernas con cada paso que ella daba.

Su nombre escapó de sus labios antes que pudiera evitarlo.

— _¡Sora!_

La niña pelirroja se detuvo, volteó, y le dio una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron; no se movió de donde estaba al otro lado de la calle, porque él iba a cruzar de igual forma así que, Yamato asumió correctamente, sería inútil si ella corría hacia él.

Así que él corrió hacia ella.

Sora le preguntó si iba rumbo a su casa, él dijo que sí, y se decidió que caminarían juntos ya que iban en la misma dirección, al vivir en el mismo edificio. Yamato se fijó en la horquilla de pelo que usaba, y una vez más, las palabras se escaparon sin su permiso.

— _Se te ve bien._

Ella se detuvo nuevamente, su rostro mostrando mucha sorpresa, pero luego esa sorpresa se disolvió en la sonrisa más grande que haya visto en ella hasta ahora. Sora rio un poco y, moviéndose rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se acercó más a él.

En el momento que ella cogió sus manos un suave zumbido se apoderó de su mente; Sora entrelazó sus dedos y le dio a sus manos un fuerte apretón. De repente se puso a rebotar sobre la punta de sus pies, en ocasiones dando uno que otro salto; Yamato no entendía lo que pasaba, no comprendía por qué su comentario la había hecho tan feliz.

Y a _hí_ … un pensamiento errante.

 _Sabes_ , dijo una voz que sonaba demasiado parecida a la suya para su gusto, _ella es linda…_

Entonces Yamato giró su cabeza a un lado, queriendo estar _lejos_. Lejos de su felicidad, lejos de su sonrisa, de _Sora_. Lejos de sus pensamientos.

Lejos del zumbido.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, eso. ¿Ven? Si era cortito.

Como sea, ¡gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentario! :D


	27. la intención es lo que cuenta (DaiMiya)

Bueno, he aquí, un drabble de una de mis parejas crack, maybe? Kay. Más que crack, resulta que como no tengo una OTP fija para estos dos, no me importa emparejarlos con otros.

Y eso.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **27\. La Intención es lo que Cuenta**

(#78 – confesión en pizarra, June JK)

 _Daisuke y Miyako_

* * *

Daisuke observó la confesión con una mueca de fastidio.

Un par de estudiantes mayores, completamente ignorantes de su presencia en la puerta de la sala, continuaban con lo suyo, y cuando la chica se arrojó a los brazos del chico, él se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Vaya, mira que confesarse escribiendo una fórmula matemática con un mensaje oculto. Y la chica lo aceptó como si nada. Como si no fuera raro.

Vaya par de nerds.

 _«Aun así…»_

Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso de ellos. De la aparente facilidad con la que el chico se confesó, a pesar de no hacerlo de forma verbal.

 _«Qué fastidio…»_

Bajando las escaleras, escuchó su risa. Ruidosa y algo aguda, pero igual agradable para sus oídos. Daisuke se detuvo, mirando como Hikari caminaba junto a Miyako hacia la salida. Las chicas conversaban animadamente y—ahí, de nuevo esa risa que vacilaba entre ser molestosa y adictiva.

Frunció el ceño, y se sentó en los escalones, esperando al silencio. No es que estuviera evadiendo a nadie… Solo que no quería hablar, y si las chicas lo veían… conociendo a Miyako, no le darían opción.

Varios minutos después, el silencio reinó a su alrededor. Y unos pocos minutos luego, Daisuke iba ya camino a casa, la mueca de fastidio parecía haberse posado de forma permanente en su rostro. Su mente, usualmente fácil de controlar, no paraba de dar vuelta la imagen que vio en ese salón.

A ella le gustaría algo así, ¿no? Lo consideraría un bonito gesto, ¿verdad? A las chicas le gustaban ese tipo de gestos… al menos eso decía su hermana.

—Tiene que ser… algo llamativo… —murmuró—. Algo… que demuestre…

Nada demasiado obvio, el tiempo le había mostrado que lo obvio no era bien recibido, pero si lo suficiente significativo como para evitarse _decirlo_. Entonces se detuvo de golpe, a lo lejos se escuchaba una canción familiar, no exactamente de _moda_ , pero Daisuke la _reconoció_.

La respuesta llegó segundos después.

—¡Eso es!

 **.**

Miyako no sabía que pensar cuando escuchó el comienzo de la canción. Por un segundo creyó imaginarlo porque no provenía de ninguno de los parlantes que había en su habitación, ni tampoco de algún lugar de su hogar.

No, de hecho, la música provenía de _afuera_ —afuera de du _habitación_. Literalmente a más de diez pisos del suelo. ¿Qué diablos?

Rápidamente, empujando sus libros y lápices al suelo en su apuro a llegar a la ventana, Miyako corrió las cortinas solo para gritar en sorpresa.

—¡Daisuke!

Se apresuró a abrir la ventana, la música filtrándose con más fuerza en su habitación, en su cabeza. En su acelerado corazón.

 _Step by Step_ , de los _New Kids on the Block_ , después de todo, era solo una de sus canciones ochenteras favoritas. Ella los consideraba como uno de los grupos clásicos, y al diablo con quien pensaba diferente. Y eso le llevaba a preguntarse _cómo_ el muchacho que estaba actualmente sentado en el hombro derecho de X-Veemon, con un radio alzado sobre su cabeza que parecía ya una antigüedad tocando esa canción, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido, podía saber eso.

—No soy un genio, ¿sabes? No como tú —dijo Daisuke, desviando la mirada—. Mis calificaciones no son nada por lo que alardear. No soy la persona más sensible del mundo, no sé cómo actuar cuando alguien solo necesita apoyo sentimental. No puedo simplemente quedarme callado, porque no soy así…

El moreno hizo una pequeña mueca, y luego de una larga pausa volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Miyako sintió el calor subir por su cuello.

—No puedo darte una confesión elaborada mediante fórmulas matemáticas. Ni escribirte canciones inspiradas en ti —Daisuke hizo otra pausa, sus ojos brillaron con determinación—. Pero te veo… _Te veo_ , Miyako, y quiero ser el único que te haga sonreír. Te veo y sé que _esto_ no es un capricho.

Miyako sintió, con algo de pánico, como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero… ¡es que era Daisuke! El chico inmaduro, molesto, ruidoso, obsesionado con Hikari… que luego se convirtió en alguien confiable y valeroso, determinado y optimista. Quien al ver a Hikari de la mano con Takeru solo les sonrió y los felicitó, porque él era _así_ … él ponía a sus amigos primero.

El mismo Daisuke que, de un día para otro, hacía que su corazón latiera como loco, que su estómago se retorciera de los nervios, que sus mejillas se sonrojaran… aunque ella lo ocultara del mundo. Miyako no sabía cuándo, ni cómo, pero se había…

—Me gustas —dijo Daisuke, con una sonrisa llena de confianza, aunque su rostro estuviera rojo como un tomate—. Me gustas mucho.

Aun debajo de su sonrisa y toda esa confianza que emitía, Miyako podía ver la fluctuación de la incertidumbre… Y era curioso, que el chico que siempre se mostró seguro de sí mismo, pudiera dudar ahora. En especial considerando…

—Daisuke…

Su voz un susurro, el muchacho frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, seguramente para disculparse, estaba ahí a la vista de todos. Aunque solo ella podía verlo ahora. No importaba, porque ella no le dio tiempo de hablar, ni de pensar.

Miyako sujetó los mechones de cabello que caían por los costados del rostro de Daisuke y jaló.

El radio cayó, pero X-Veemon logró sujetarlo con su mano izquierda mientras sujetaba con más fuerza a su elegido con la derecha. Porque este se balanceaba precariamente del hombro del digimon, no que le importara ahora. Ni a la chica que lo obligaba a estar en esa posición.

No, ellos estaban demasiado ocupados compartiendo su primer beso.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

So, ¡gracias por leer!

Y sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos :D


	28. un momento en paz (YamaSora)

He aquí, actualizando esto. ¡Y como un mini regalo para **Sirelo**! :D

¡Feliz cumpleaños, precious darling!

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **28\. Un Momento de Paz**

(#91 – chica en balcón en París, Scripturiens)

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

Fue la brisa que acariciaba su espalda descubierta lo que lo despertó.

Yamato no quiso moverse, ni abrir los ojos, y por largos minutos permaneció inmóvil, disfrutando de la suave brisa y esa sensación de relajo que hace meses no tenía. Respiró profundamente y con la pereza que nacía de una noche de satisfacción, estiró su brazo en busca del contacto con su esposa.

Una sonrisa se hizo presente―Dios, ya era su _esposa_.

Pero no hubo contacto, y por más que deslizara su brazo por las sábanas, no lograba dar con Sora. No solo eso, pero las sábanas estaban ya frías lo que indicaba que hacía ya bastante tiempo que estaba solo en la cama.

Eso lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

La suite del hotel estaba relativamente más ordenada de cómo había terminado la noche anterior. Al menos, las ropas que hace horas estuvieron esparcidas por el piso se encontraban perfectamente dobladas en el sillón de la esquina.

Soltando un respiro, Yamato se dio el impulso para incorporarse en la cama; frotó sus ojos para espantar la pereza de si, y solo entonces se le ocurrió mirar hacia el balcón.

Y ahí, sentada sobre una de las sillas, brazos abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho, estaba Sora.

Él la observó por unos minutos, esperando quizás, que se percatara de su mirada, pero desistió y decidió unírsele a observar el paisaje que la aclamada Ciudad del Amor les proveía en esta mañana. Su primera mañana como marido y mujer. Sonrió y con pereza salió de la cama, cogiendo los pantalones de sus pijamas mientras recorría la gran habitación hacia el balcón.

Sora, ella debió sentirlo acercarse, porque volteó a darle una sonrisa cuando estuvo a su lado.

―Buenos días ―musitó.

Yamato sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano, y tras recibir una mirada curiosa por parte de su esposa _(Dios, que aún no creía que ya era su esposa)_ , ella aceptó el gesto. Él no perdió la oportunidad de impulsarla a ponerse de pie.

Entonces la besó.

Sora se tensó brevemente, solo un segundo, y luego pareció derretirse en sus brazos. Soltó un gemido, ahogado en sus labios, y luego devolvió la pasión en un beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Yamato rompió el beso; Sora lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa que, como siempre, no fallaba en hacerlo responder de igual forma.

Sujetando su cintura con fuerza, Yamato le dio un fugaz beso antes de tomar su lugar en la silla recientemente desocupada, trayendo consigo a la mujer que se había convertido en su esposa el día anterior.

―Buenos días ―respondió al fin—. Pensé que acordamos pasar el día… celebrando, en la cama.

La risa que escapó de sus labios fue gloriosa; Sora agitó su cabeza antes de reposarla sobre su hombro, acomodándose en su regazo para continuar contemplando la ciudad que sería su residencia las próximas semanas.

—No se acordó nada; tú dijiste que deberíamos pasar así nuestra luna de miel, yo dije que deberíamos aprovechar de explorar la ciudad. Nada más.

Yamato aprovecho su poca vestimenta para dejar que sus dedos dibujaran figuras por su pierna derecha, al azar y comenzando desde la rodilla; ascendiendo. Sora suspiró, removiéndose en su regazo cuando él deslizó su pulgar entre sus piernas, acariciando la cara interior de su muslo derecho hasta dar con su objetivo. La pelirroja se estremeció entre sus brazos, presionando su rostro contra el costado de su cuello para ahogar un gemido y Yamato no pudo evitar la sonrisa que curvó sus labios.

Porque ahí estaban, tres de las siete pecas que adornaban el cuerpo de su ahora esposa, a dos dedos de distancia de lo que para él era la tierra prometida.

Inclinó su cabeza para besar su hombro, y lentamente, llevó sus labios a oídos de ella, susurrándole:

—Anoche cantabas una canción muy diferente.

Sora volvió a temblar en su regazo.

—Yo no canto.

—Era un decir —hizo una pausa y acarició nuevamente las pecas que no podía ver ahora, pero que ciertamente había apreciado la noche anterior y en muchas otras ocasiones más; notó la respiración agitada que golpeaba su cuello y el tan solo pensar…— Hora de volver a la cama.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Yamato completó el camino que se había predispuesto desde que puso su mano en la rodilla de Sora, su pulgar dibujó un arco ascendente, y entonces siseó. Sora sujetó con fuerza el brazo que estaba pegado a la mano entre sus piernas, con ambas manos temblorosas, pero no lo alejó; su rostro aún oculto en su cuello, Yamato solo podía escuchar los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios partidos. Y eso era suficiente para hacer su actual posición algo incomoda, considerando todo.

Pensó, fugazmente, olvidar la comodidad de la cama, pero sabía que Sora no estaría contenta con eso después. Así que, removiendo su mano e ignorando las lastimosas protestas de su esposa, Yamato logró que ambos se pusieran de pie.

—Cama, ahora —murmuró, alzándola en sus brazos y regresando a la habitación.

Era tiempo de convencer a su esposa de pasar su luna de miel siendo _productivos_.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado, **Sirelo**. No pensaba usar el HC de **SkuAg** para esto, pero salió de improviso.


	29. el mundo alternativo v (YamaSora)

Ehhh. ¿Qué les digo? El plot que está siguiendo tri. como que arruinó la linea de mi tributo XD. Por lo que ahora esto se convirtió en un mundo alternativo real, completo AU de la historia. Todavía no se a donde voy con esto exactamente.

Bueno. Continuación del **capítulo 23**.

El concepto que el corazón de Sora cante, no me pertenece, es de **CrystalinaM**.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **29\. el mundo alternativo v: la confesión**

(#40 – fonógrafo de un corazón, Scripturiens)

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

Sora corría a toda velocidad.

Su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado, creando una sinfonía de desesperación que la acompañaba con cada latido, con cada paso que daba, con cada respiro que expandía sus pulmones. Y que le hacía recordar… una mañana, no hace mucho, o quizás sí, donde descubrió que su corazón cantaba. Ahí recostada sobre su descamisado novio, él murmurando una melodía, y su corazón latía al ritmo del sonido de su voz.

No era la primera mañana donde amanecía con Yamato, pero sin duda fue la más memorable.

Ahora era diferente, la canción estaba llena de temor y angustia, y sus piernas gritaban por un descanso; uno que Sora se rehusaba a tomar hasta encontrarlo.

 _«No podía haber ido muy lejos…»_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez, sin parar, en su cabeza, porque era lo único que le quedaba para poder aferrarse. Si se detenía a pensar que Yamato había ya desaparecido como lo hizo hace unos días, entonces Sora ya no podría mantener su compostura.

La desaparición de Yamato hace unos días, la había tomado por sorpresa, y no reaccionó por el solo hecho que se pasó ese tiempo tratando de buscar una razón para lo que hizo. Una razón que le dijera por qué él no quiso hablarle primero. Y no quería ser presuntuosa, pero después de tres años de relación, era poco lo que ellos no compartían cuando se trataba de dudas o decisiones.

Tenía que ser algo _importante_. Sora necesitaba saberlo, solo así podría estar en paz consigo misma; solo después de hacer todo por _entenderlo_ , por ayudarlo, estaría tranquila. Porque vivir una repetición de lo que pasó hace seis años sería doloroso, en especial sin la excusa de cuidar de Takeru, en especial _ahora_ considerando todo. Pero mientras tuviera un motivo, lo apoyaría, como lo hizo entonces.

Y… y quizás…

—¡Yamato!

Al fin, abriéndose paso entre los árboles, Sora llegó a un pequeño claro junto a un rio, y si no hubiera estado tan enfocada en la persona que buscaba, disfrutaría de la forma en que las luces del atardecer se reflejaban en el agua, emitiendo destellos a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, ella solo veía a Yamato, ahí apoyado, sin aparente preocupación, en la figura de MetalGarurumon. El rubio la miró fijamente por varios segundos, y luego dejó que sus ojos se movieran hacia la silenciosa corriente del rio.

Su postura no le decía mucho, es más, para un tercero, Yamato lucía como un muchacho completamente despreocupado y apático. Indiferente al resto del mundo, pero Sora lo conocía, _tan bien_ , y esos pocos segundos donde cruzaron sus miradas ella vio la incertidumbre. El dolor.

El…

—Yamato…

Solo su nombre, solo eso escapó de sus labios… en un susurro que logró viajar la distancia que los separaba, cargado de desesperación y esperanza… paradójicamente. Pero un susurro que al final llegó a él, porque Yamato frunció el ceño, aunque aún rehusaba a mirarla.

—Deberías regresar con el grupo —dijo, su voz una monotonía que discrepaba con el dulce recuerdo que aun rondaba en las orillas de su consciencia—, Sora…

—Solo quiero saber por qué —dijo Sora, caminando unos pasos hacia él—. ¿Por qué, Yamato?

—¿De nuevo eso? —Yamato suspiró, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos; junto a él, MetalGarurumon la miraba solemnemente—. Ya dije por qué.

Detrás de ella, Piyomon se acercó, sujetándose a una de sus piernas. La tensión se alzó, Sora sintió su digivice vibrar contra su cintura. Ella no desistió.

—¿No tienes otra opción? —cuestionó ella, su mirada se entristeció—. ¿Cómo no la tuviste hace seis años?

Yamato hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero aun así rehusaba mirarla; se encogió de hombros.

—Hace seis años… las cosas eran diferentes —comenzó—. Me dejé manipular por un digimon malvado, sí, pero tenía otras opciones y lo sabía. Yo solo elegí la incorrecta.

Sora iba a responder a eso, pero Yamato al fin volteó a mirarla; una mirada intensa que la dejó sin palabras fue lo que recibió.

—Ahora no tengo opción.

La expresión del rubio era un lienzo en blanco, absolutamente nada se mostraba ahí, pero había una _intensidad_ en su mirada… esos ojos azules brillaban con un sentimiento reprimido, que le decía todo y nada.

Sora parpadeó, su mente sacando a flote un recuerdo tras otro. Comenzando con la imagen de Yamato bebiendo café, sentado cómodamente en la butaca frente a ella, sonriéndole, en esa pequeña cafetería a unas calles de la preparatoria. Después lo vio saltando frente a ella para protegerla aquel primer día, y así, uno a uno, los recuerdos invadieron su mente.

Hasta esa instancia hace un par de semanas, cuando fueron secuestrados y el enemigo, aún desconocido, intentó de arrebatarles los emblemas; cuando ella despertó empapada para ver el rostro angustiado de Yamato…

Sora parpadeó de nuevo. Y pensó, ¿era eso? ¿Acaso Yamato hacía todo esto para protegerlos?

—Yamato…

Esta vez su voz reflejaba toda la ternura que él evocaba en ella, todo el amor, porque después de tres años claro que era amor lo que sentía por él.

 _«Quizás…»_

De repente, ella enderezó su espalda, reuniendo la seguridad y confianza que hasta momentos antes creyó no recuperaría. Y Yamato lo notó, y lo expresó arqueando una ceja… y mostrando el fantasma de una media sonrisa.

Yamato se enderezó también, y caminó hacia ella; MetalGarurumon cambió su estancia, casi como preparándose para la batalla. A su lado, Piyomon hizo lo mismo, reaccionando a algo, claramente; su digivice, sujeto en su cintura, vibró con más intensidad, emanando un aura cálida. Sora mantuvo su lugar, no retrocedió, ni rompió la conexión de sus miradas.

Finalmente, Yamato se detuvo frente a ella, a no más de unos centímetros de distancia; alzó sus manos, y ella no lo detuvo, sus dedos acariciaron su rostro, y luego él deslizó sus manos hacia su cuello, presionando el mentón de Sora con sus pulgares para que esta inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás.

Le besó la frente.

—¿Por qué siempre tan… testaruda, Cielo?

Sora dejó escapar una sonrisa temblorosa, y con sus manos rodeó la cintura del muchacho. Lentamente, Yamato movió sus labios a su oreja derecha, con precisión. El emblema de Sora comenzó a brillar repentinamente, un viento los envolvió mientras la luz de la evolución se hizo presente.

Piyomon se convirtió en Phoenixmon, y su chillido de éxito hizo eco en el claro, ahogando todo sonido a su alrededor.

Entonces, los labios de Yamato se movieron, formando palabras que solo ella podía escuchar. Sora soltó un grito ahogado, empuñando sus manos en la camisa del rubio. Él dio un paso atrás, con intenciones de alejarse, pero Sora se aferró a sus brazos, agitando su cabeza en negación.

La luz disminuyó, y cuando se esfumó por completo, Sora se vio parada frente a Yamato, sus manos sujetándolo con fuerza para que no se alejara, sobre ellos, suspendido en el cielo, estaba Phoenixmon, y detrás de Yamato estaba la figura fatigada de Gabumon.

Ella no esperó, no quiso darle tiempo a su novio para reaccionar, y le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, aunque triste y resignada.

—Iré contigo.

Yamato parpadeó una, dos, _tres_ veces. Alzó la vista al majestuoso digimon que se mantenía en espera sobre sus cabezas, y luego le dio una mirada a su fiel compañero. Gabumon suspiró, y él volvió a enfocar sus ojos en ella.

—Esto lo cambiará todo —susurró, nuevamente sus labios se posaron sobre su frente.

—Lo sé —dijo Sora—. Lo sé… Pero tú lo dijiste, ¿no? —ella sonrió, esta vez con más calma, aunque la tristeza no parecía querer partir—. No hay otra opción.

El rubio besó su frente una última vez, antes de dar un paso atrás; Sora lo dejó, aunque no soltó sus manos. La pelirroja miró a su compañero digimon, y Phoenixmon descendió hasta que sus garras estuvieran al alcance de los jóvenes. Yamato ayudó a Gabumon a subir a una de las garras, y luego caminó los pocos pasos hacia ella, entonces ambos subieron en la otra extremidad del masivo digimon.

Phoenixmon se alzó en vuelo, y rápidamente se alejó del pequeño claro, y del bosque donde el resto de los elegidos aún permanecían juntos.

Jamás lo creyó posible, pero la vida no dejaba de sorprenderla, su corazón no dejaba de sorprenderla. Porque lejos de romperse en pedazos, como lo esperaba al tomar esta decisión, cantaba.

Su corazón cantaba, no en dicha ni en desesperación; su melodía era ahora una sinfonía llena angustia y determinación.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Creo. Ahí veremos.

Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!


	30. en perspectiva (KouMimi)

Aquí, continuación del capitulo 10 - vicio. Y la parte final de esta... ¿mini serie Koumi?

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **30\. En Perspectiva**

(#68 – pareja de chicos en parque, June JK)

 _Koushirou y Mimi_

* * *

Mimi siempre logró encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba en un parque. Estuviera desierto o lleno de niños, ella siempre lograba calmarse ahí.

Era uno de esos hábitos que adquirió durante su estadía en los Estados Unidos, cuando mucho de su tiempo se la pasaba odiando todo y a todos por tener que estar en un país extraño, lejos de sus amigos, de su mejor amiga con quien había hecho planes para asistir juntas la secundaria y luego la preparatoria.

Durante ese tiempo, encontró un pequeño parque cerca de su casa, con un patio de juegos, y Mimi lo hizo suyo. Obvio, sabía que no era suyo, pero aquel lugar, era donde se podía relajar y pensar y calmarse. Darse ánimos, recordar que esto era solo temporal y que le había prometido a Sora que trataría de disfrutar todo para luego compartirlo con ella.

Aun ahora, cuando su vida no paraba de dar vueltas, cuando su suerte pendía de un hilo, sentarse en uno de esos columpios… le ayudaba muchísimo.

No muy lejos de ella, había un par de chicos, y uno de ellos parecía acariciar el rostro del otro. Seguro estaban hablando, pero ella no oía nada. Suponía que era porque estaban muy lejos para escucharlos, o hablaban muy bajo.

De cualquier forma no importaba mucho, los chico no tardaron en partir. Y ella quedó sola en el parque desierto.

—Supuse que estarías aquí.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Koushirou se dejó caer en el columpio adjunto, esperando una respuesta. Y Mimi frunció el ceño, tratando de deducir como él sabía eso, hasta que recordó.

Un día durante la preparatoria, ella había llegado inexplicablemente temprano, y se había topado con él en la entrada. Koushirou le comentó como siempre procuraba llegar más temprano para tener tiempo de estar en la sala de computación a solas; Mimi había reído, y le dijo que hoy no sería así y lo acompañó. Y entre tratar de entender sus explicaciones de lo que hacía, ella comenzó a contarle algunas de las mejores anécdotas de su estadía en Estados Unidos.

Ahí fue cuando le dijo qué le ayudaba a relajarse; era algo que Mimi había dejado pasar en ese momento, pero ahora recordaba la sonrisa que Koushirou le dio ese día.

—Claro… —dijo Mimi, en un susurro que se perdió entre ellos.

—Lo siento —él murmuró, minutos después, su vista fija en el suelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por… —Koushirou suspiró profundamente, un suspiro de cansancio que hizo a Mimi voltear a verlo—. Por haberme aprovechado de ti cuando estabas vulnerable. Por… seguir haciéndolo.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida, urgiéndole en silencio que hiciera contacto visual para poder disuadirlo de sus estúpidas ideas. Porque eran estúpidas, no había como más clasificarlo. Una mentira también, porque nadie se aprovechó de nadie, y si fuera así, entonces la culpable era _ella_.

—No seas idiota —le reprochó con fuerza, porque el pelirrojo aun rehusaba mirarla—. No soy una _niña_ , Koushirou, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Así que no me insultes al decir que te aprovechaste de mí, ¡como si yo no fuera _capaz_ de tomar mis propias decisiones!

No quiso terminar gritándole, pero su actitud le recordaba a la de su ex marido, y lo mucho que él la hizo sentir como si fuera _incapaz_ de valerse por sí misma. Era otra de las muchas cosas que terminó detestando de Michael, otra de las muchas razones por las que se cuestionaba su decisión de desposarlo.

Dios, en serio no quería pensar en eso ahora.

—Pero, Mimi…

—¡Dios, Koushirou, ya cállate! —Mimi apretó su mandíbula, tratando de apaciguar su rabia—. Cállate… Tú no me obligaste a _nada_. En ningún momento dije que no o intenté empujarte lejos de mi… ¡No me victimices por algo que fue una decisión propia!

Él al fin alzó la vista, abrió la boca pero Mimi agitó su cabeza, y entonces el silencio cayó sobre ellos.

—Esto es un lío… —susurró el pelirrojo—. Las cosas… no se supone que esto terminara así…

—Claro que no —concedió Mimi—. Se supone que a estas alturas nuestras vidas deberían ser perfectas… no así.

Nunca así.

—Mimi —dijo Koushirou luego de unos segundos—. Quiero proponerte algo…

—¿Qué cosa?

Él cogió una de sus manos, la que tenía más cerca, y le dio una tentativa sonrisa.

—Quisiera… que volviéramos a ser amigos…

En sí, la propuesta era tonta, porque se supone—se _supone_ que ya eran amigos, lo eran desde hace _años_. Así que su propuesta era estúpida. Pero. Pero ya _nada_ era lo que se supone… ellos habían empujado su amistad por el barranco el primer día que cayeron sobre su cama, hace meses. Su amistad se había esfumado cuando empezaron a ahogar su sufrimiento con noches de sexo desenfrenado, cuando comenzaron un ciclo vicioso de uso y olvido.

De pretender que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad el mundo se desplomó a sus pies.

Y era triste porque, después de Sora, Koushirou había sido uno de sus más cercanos amigos, de esos que te escuchaban y te decían lo que necesitabas oír, y a su vez, lo hacía sin criticar, ni abrumar.

—Me gustaría… En serio.

Porque no es como si le faltaran lo amigos. Sora había sido un gran apoyo para ella desde que se enteró de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo ella no _sabía_ , no sabía lo que se sentía ser abandonada… verse sin esperanza alguna…

Koushirou si sabía lo que era, lo que se sentía ser abandonado por la persona que alguna vez juró a estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas; ver a tu hijo sufrir por el mismo abandono… Él entendía. A la perfección.

Mimi se puso de pie, tirando de la mano del pelirrojo hasta tenerlo frente a ella, y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó fuerte mientras las lágrimas se abrían paso por sus mejillas.

—Me gustaría mucho…

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Comentarios son bienvenido, ¿si?


	31. el cuento de hadas (YamaSora)

¡Si! Dos partes en un día. Solo porque tenía que sacar este hoy XD.

Es un AU. Un Caperucita Roja!AU. Y es algo... eh, dark?

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **31\. El Cuento de Hadas**

(#52 – bosque sombrío, Selenee Nelia)

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

Se suponía que era una broma.

La historia era famosa en su comunidad. _No sean traviesos_ , decían los padres, o el Lobo Malvado vendrá y los comerá. _Eso le pasó a la Caperucita Roja_ , decían, y ustedes no quieren terminar como ella, ¿verdad?

Claro que no. Ninguno de los niños quería terminar como la pequeña que fue devorada por el Lobo, solo porque se desvió del camino que la llevaría a casa de su abuelita.

No.

Pero en el fondo solo _eso_ , era solo una historia, y nada más. Algo que los adultos inventaron para asustar a los niños traviesos. Sus amigos pensaban que era divertido, ¡y era Halloween! Sora se mudaba la próxima semana, así que por supuesto que tenían que hacer algo grande para su fiesta de despedidas.

Solo que ella no pensó que jugarían a Verdad o Castigo, o que su Castigo sería _esto_. Adentrarse en el bosque, desviarse del camino, esperar treinta minutos y regresar.

Vestida como la Caperucita Roja.

Internamente, Sora soltó una risa sardónica. Porque su disfraz se describía mejor como la Sexy Caperucita Roja. En serio, la falda apenas y le cubría el trasero. ¡Parecía una desnudista!

No que le importara mucho en ese momento, claro, ya que Sora, congelada de miedo, solo podía pensar _odiaba_ esa historia de niña, y como ella sabía que no era simplemente algo que los padres habían inventado para obligar a sus hijos a obedecerlos. La niebla que cubría el bosque se dispersó de a poco, hasta despejar al menos el claro donde ella estaba parada.

Sora se estremeció. Porque, ahí parado a solo unos metros de ella, estaba la fuente de sus pesadillas.

El Terrible Lobo Malvado.

Aunque, una parte de su mente le decía, parecía más como un Hombre Lobo.

Él inclinó su cabeza a un lado, mirándola intensamente, su cabello rubio, siguiendo el movimiento y la gravedad, cubrió uno de sus ojos. Su pálida piel parecía resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna, y mientras una parte de Sora podía apreciar el innegable atractivo de del Hombre Lobo, una parte más grande no podía evitar pensar que estaba siendo evaluada. Y eso la aterraba.

 _«Me va a matar. Oh Dios, me va a matar.»_

De repente, el Hombre Lobo sonrió triunfal, y lo que Sora pensó era un taparrabo, tembló y se desplegó, moviéndose de lado a lado lentamente.

Oh.

Esa era su cola.

Y, _oh_.

Él estaba desnudo.

Honestamente, se suponía que era una broma.

Pero mientras Sora observaba esos ojos azules, sintiendo como perdía el control de su mente, fallaba en verle el lado divertido a todo esto. Sin embargo, estaba altamente consciente del repentino y ardiente deseo que burbujeaba en su interior.

El mismo deseo que le urgía seguir a este sonriente, y muy desnudo, extraño hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

Y hacia su perdición.

 **.**

 **.**

La noticia de la desaparición se propagó rápidamente.

Los amigos habían esperado los treinta minutos, y luego otros treinta más. Entre risas, drogas y alcohol, jamás se les ocurrió preguntarse porque la pelirroja tardaba tanto en regresar. No se les ocurrió, quizás, que algo malo había pasado. No pensaron, quizás su amiga necesitaba ayuda.

 _Necesitó_.

Porque todo era una historia inventada por los adultos, para asustar a los niños. Ellos, ignorantes, _arrogantes_ en su juventud, no creían que algo pasaría. Estaban seguros que la desaparecida chica se había ido a casa. Y lo mismo hicieron ellos.

Hasta la mañana siguiente.

Uno a uno, los amigos de la pelirroja comenzaron a recibir llamadas de sus padres, y cada uno escuchó la misma pregunta: _"¿Está Sora contigo?"_ Y uno a uno, fueron respondiendo lo mismo: _"Pensé que estaba en su casa."_

Entonces comenzaron las búsquedas. Incesantes y, con cada día que pasaba, más desesperadas. Los adultos del pueblo, armados, comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque. Recorrían cada centímetro de este, pero nunca nada se encontraba.

 **.**

A lo lejos, escuchaba su nombre.

Sora sabía que era su nombre porque lo escuchaba constantemente escapar de los labios del muchacho—no, del _Hombre_ Lobo—del _Lobo Malvado_ que la había secuestrado. Pero… Pero. Sora miraba a sus alrededores, aun escuchando los llamados de su nombre, pero no lograba procesar nada pues su mente estaba abrumada con el placer que sentía.

A veces se preguntaba, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Horas, días, ¿meses? Luego se preguntaba si realmente importaba, ahí donde estaba… en ese lugar, sombrío y aterrador… emocionante— _excitante_.

Muchas veces quiso preguntar, pero entonces el Lobo Malvado ponía en acción sus habilidosas manos… su habilidosa lengua, y Sora se disolvía en gemidos y temblores y suplicas de _más_. Siempre _más_. Y a veces lo obtenía de inmediato, pero cuando el Lobo Malvado se sentía con ganas de escucharla suplicar, prolongaba su tortura por lo que se sentía como horas y horas.

Aunque fueran solo minutos.

Parpadeó un par de veces y de repente se vio volver a su presente, y se encontró mirando los ojos azules del Lobo Malvado. Su cabello rubio se mecía con el viento… viento que acariciaba su piel desnuda; él le dio una media sonrisa, siniestra y llena de maravillosas promesas.

Sora se estremeció.

—Eres mía, Sora —dijo, su voz profunda y rasposa haciendo eco a su alrededor—. Y lo serás… por el resto de la eternidad.

Ella soltó un lastimoso gemido, su cuerpo temblando al sentir los labios del Lobo Malvado deslizándose por su piel, hacia abajo y más abajo.

—El resto… de la eternidad…

El susurro se perdió con el viento; su mente, una vez más, se nublaba con los sentimientos que este tentador ser le provocaba.

 **.**

 **.**

Los padres no desistieron, aun cuando el resto del pueblo ya había perdido las esperanzas días después de la desaparición, aceptando lo que había pasado. Entonces pasó una semana, y algunos pueblerinos ya se rehusaban a salir; otra, y solo los padres y las autoridades continuaban la búsqueda.

Pasó otra, y luego el mes se cumplió, y en la siguiente noche de luna nueva, en el lugar que los amigos de la muchacha desaparecida dijeron había estado, encontraron la primera y última pista. Concluyente, y según las autoridades, _definitiva_.

Una capa roja, rota y ensangrentada, yaciendo en el piso.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, y ¡gracias por leer!


	32. el silencio que nos envuelve (YST)

Regalo para SoraTakenouchii. ¡Espero te guste, hun! Tu sabes que mi shippeo de ellos es BROT3. Pero hice esto lo suficientemente ambiguo como para que lo tomaras como algo romantico también. :D

Espero que la hayas pasado bien ayer :P.

Disclaimer: Lo usual.

* * *

 **32\. El Silencio que Nos Envuelve**

(#102 – Taiorato dormidos y bajo, ChemicalFairy)

 _Yamato y Sora y Taichi_

* * *

Los suaves acordes del bajo hacían eco a su alrededor. Las notas musicales los envolvían en una paz que contrastaba con la energía bordeando en el caos que los acompañaba cuando estaban juntos.

Era reconfortante para Yamato, quien siempre prefirió la tranquilidad y el silencio.

Aunque bueno, el silencio no era absoluto, no cuando Taichi dejaba escapar ronquidos de vez en cuando al otro extremo del sofá. Entre ellos, estaba Sora, quien intentaba no dormirse mientras sonreía con los ojos entre cerrados; a ella siempre le había gustado cuando él tocaba melodías sueltas en su bajo, decía que la ayudaba a relajarse.

Como ahora.

No duró mucho, unos segundos después, Sora dejó que su cuerpo descansara por completo contra el respaldo del sofá, su cabeza inclinándose a un lado mientras su mano se alzaba como para sujetarla.

No alcanzó a hacerlo antes que el sueño se apoderara de ella, y lentamente su mano cayó sobre su regazo. Al otro lado de la pelirroja, Taichi soltó un ronquido más fuerte que los anteriores, y se echó más contra su esquina en el sofá. Yamato sabía, que si hubiera más espacio, su moreno amigo estaría recostado como si estuviera en su propia cama.

Sonrió, dejando que la calidez que emanaba Sora a su lado lo envolviera y que sus dedos expresaran lo que aún le costaba poner en palabras.

En cosa de minutos estaba completamente relajado; su cuerpo se hundió en los cojines del sofá y sus párpados caían de a poco. Sus dedos perdían sus ganas de juguetear con las cuerdas de su bajo, lentamente, y cuando creyó que el sueño se lo llevaría a él también, Sora dio un brinco de sorpresa lo que lo hizo enderezarse y mirarla sorprendido.

Pero no fue Sora la que dio el brinco, no; fue Taichi quien salió corriendo por el pasillo sin decir una palabra.

Yamato suspiró, agitando su cabeza; pensó, Taichi era como un Chihuahua en ocasiones. Iba a reír, cuando un peso cayó sobre su hombro, y Yamato no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al ver como Sora se acomodaba mejor contra él. Claramente, el impulso de Taichi la había desbalanceado y la pelirroja siguió el sentido de su movimiento contra su hombro.

No que le molestara, se dijo Yamato, ya que esta no era la primera vez que se veía en esta situación. Así como no era la primera vez que se sorprendía con lo pesado que tenía el sueño la pelirroja para algunas cosas.

Con sus energías subiendo ahora, Yamato se hundió conscientemente entre los cojines del sofá, para darle más comodidad a Sora y para evitar un cuello adolorido más tarde. Entonces, una vez más, dejó que sus dedos sacaran las melodías ocultas de su bajo. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que esa melodía expresara lo que aún no podía con palabras.

Pues sabía que cuando Taichi volviera del baño vendría rascándose la panza y reclamando por comida. Sabía que él giraría los ojos a su moreno amigo pero igualmente asentiría a su petición, y también que, por más que tratara de ser cuidadoso, Sora despertaría en el momento que la cubriera con su chaqueta.

Entonces el ruido y el caos que siempre los seguía cuando estaban los tres juntos volvería.

Por eso, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de Sora, y descansó.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

:B


	33. si la vida te da limones (YamaSora)

¡Regalo atrasado para Marin-Ishida!

Yo sé, Marin, que crees firmemente que Sora dejó los deportes (diferencias, porque yo no XD). Por eso te escribí esta historia. Un motivo para la completa omisión que han hecho de Sora jugando tenis y cualquier otro deporte de hecho.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **33\. Si la Vida te da Limones**

(#14 – banco en parque, Ficker D.A.T)

 _Yamato y Sora_

* * *

No fue difícil encontrarla.

Cuando Toshiko-san lo llamó en medio del ensayo, Yamato no sabía que pensar; esperaba malas noticias, y de cierto modo las tuvo, pero no tan malas como pudo imaginar. No dudo en disculparse con sus nuevos compañeros, de su nueva banda, mientras guardaba su bajo y se preparaba para partir.

Ellos aún se estaban conociendo, pero quizás Yamato no hizo un gran esfuerzo en ocultar su preocupación, porque no pusieron resistencia ante su súbita partida.

No es, pensó, como si los hubiera escuchado; según Toshiko-san, Sora había salido corriendo al salir de su consulta con el doctor, sin previo aviso y con el brazo enyesado. Era lo menos que podía hacer y salir corriendo en su búsqueda también.

Pero Yamato no tenía que buscar mucho, porque Sora era de hábitos; muchas de sus reacciones eran algo que él podía predecir y sabía exactamente donde ir a buscarla. Después de todo, no eran muchos los parques que proporcionaban una vista ideal al Puente Arcoíris, muchos menos los bancos que ellos habían denominado como "suyo".

 **.**

Sentada ahí en el banco, Sora parecía simplemente estar descansando―para alguien que no prestaba atención.

Pero Yamato la conocía hace cinco años―amigos desde aquella aventura en el digimundo, mucho más que eso desde hace dos años―y podía ver en la forma nerviosa en que movía su pie izquierdo en el suelo, en como sus manos se empuñaban en su regazo y en como apretaba su mandíbula, que no estaba simplemente descansando. La tristeza que emanaba de ella, sin embargo, era el indicador más claro.

Soltando un suspiro, se acercó a ella a paso relajado y se dejó caer junto a ella en el banco.

Un momento después Sora volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

―Estás sudando.

No pudo evitarlo, la risa escapó antes de siquiera pensarlo.

―¿En serio? ¿Es lo primero que preguntas? ―la vio sonreír a penas―. Sora…

―Pareciera que la vida no quiere que siga con los deportes ―dijo rápidamente, alzando la voz por sobre la suya; Yamato la dejó hablar―. ¿Mi madre te dijo lo que pasó?

―Solo que habías salido corriendo.

Ella suspiró.

―No podré jugar tenis nunca más ―espetó y rápidamente agitó su cabeza indicando que aún no terminaba de hablar; rio desganada―. Bueno, no nunca… Pero no más campeonatos, ni entrenamientos diarios, ni… nada.

―¿Nada? ―preguntó algo sorprendido; sabía que la lesión en su brazo era de preocupar, pero no que fuera así de severa.

―El doctor dijo que aún puedo jugar… solo que ocasionalmente ―una pausa―. Y por la forma en que dijo _ocasionalmente_ , entendí que se refería a solo una vez por semana, quizás, y no por tiempos prolongados.

Yamato cogió su mano izquierda entonces, entrelazando sus dedos y dándole algo a lo que aferrarse. De cierta forma, intuyó lo que escucharía luego; Sora apretó su mano con fuerza.

―Estaba pensando en jugar profesionalmente ―murmuró Sora―. La entrenadora dijo que podría…

Con su pulgar, Yamato acariciaba el dorso de su mano; tanto él como Sora tenían la vista fija en el Puente Arcoíris. ¿Qué podía decir en un momento así? ¿Que lo sentía, que todo estaría bien? Sabía que eran palabras vacías, porque de estar en su lugar, Yamato no querría escucharlas.

Con pesadez, Yamato no tenía otra opción más que estar ahí; se deslizó más cerca, hasta que sus hombros chocaran. Él sabía lo mucho que Sora amaba jugar tenis. Pero entendía lo que quería decir. Pensar no era lo mismo que decidir; incluso él, Yamato siempre pensaba en hacer la música su carrera, pero no lo había _decidido_ aún.

Tenían dieciséis años, era muy pronto para decidir algo que los afectaría por el resto de sus vidas.

―Te gusta el dibujo, ¿no? ―le dio un apretón a la mano de Sora―. Quizás encuentres algo por ahí.

Recibió silencio como respuesta, y cuando se animó a verla, la encontró mirándolo con sorpresa. Arqueó una ceja, cuestionándola.

―¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el dibujo?

―Siempre te veo bocetando cosas cuando esperas a que termine con los ensayos ―dijo, sintiéndose ligeramente confundido porque no creía que era algo que tratara de ocultar―. Y el otro día vi el cuaderno de dibujo que dejaste sobre tu escritorio, cuando estudiábamos… ¿No debí…?

―¡No! No es eso ―ella soltó un suspiro, como dejando salir toda la tensión; recostó su cabeza contra su hombro―. No… planeaba comentarlo, no soy muy buena…

―Claro que sí.

―Solo lo dices porque eres mi novio.

Fue la sonrisa que trató de ocultar lo que le dejó saber, Sora ya no estaba tan triste por lo ocurrido.

―Es por eso mismo que no tengo motivos para mentir ―le rebatió, jalando levemente un mechón pelirrojo―. Ya soy tu novio, no hay razón para congraciarme contigo ya.

―¡Oye! ―exclamó indignada, o así trató de parecerlo; Yamato rio, porque era obvio que no la había ofendido―. No por eso debes ser un patán. Y agradece que aún no tenga completa movilidad de mi brazo derecho, o te jalo la oreja.

―Está tu otro brazo.

―El cual tienes aprisionado; injustamente, si quieres mi opinión ―su sonrisa se suavizó, entonces, Sora ocultó su rostro en la curva entre su cuello y hombro―. Gracias ―murmuró―, por todo esto. Gracias, Yamato.

Con una mirada furtiva a sus alrededores, para asegurar su relativa privacidad, Yamato besó su cabeza. Ya no la sentía triste; las cosas no estaban perfectamente bien, pero Sora ya no estaba triste y eso era todo lo que le importaba ahora.

―No hay de qué ―le susurró―, no hay de qué.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Ehhh, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, Marin. :)

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	34. no solo un rio en Egipto (YamaSora)

*RISES FROM THE ASHES*

Vengo a revivir, lentamente, esta colección. :D

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **34\. No Solo un Rio en Egipto**

(#93 – chica caminando descalza de noche, Crystalina M)

 _Yamato y Sora (, Mimi y Taichi)_

* * *

Cuando Sora llegó a su complejo departamental, de madrugada _(y ella sabía que el amanecer estaba cerca)_ y descalza, con el vestido arrugado y el cabello despeinado, luciendo como alguien que se pasó un buen par de horas revolviéndose entre sabanas… Bueno. Ella esperaba poder entrar sin llamar la atención, tomar al ascensor hasta su piso, entrar en su departamento e ir directo a dormir.

Ciertamente no esperaba ser recibida por Mimi y Taichi a los pies del edificio.

Por un segundo, Sora se preguntó si había ofendido a alguna deidad en su pasado. Porque no lograba encontrar otra explicación para su actual karma.

—Vaya, vaya —comenzó Mimi, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Mira esto, Taichi, la señorita Takenouchi —hizo una pausa, seguramente para crear algo de efecto dramático—, en su primera "Caminata de la Vergüenza".

—No se ve muy avergonzada —dijo Taichi, con una mirada especulativa, como si supiera que escondía algo pero sin saber qué—. Pero puede que solo sea la impresión que me da.

Mimi la miró con detenimiento, por largos segundo, y lentamente asintió.

—Tienes razón —dijo—, no se ve muy avergonzada —Mimi abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada; hizo una pausa, su expresión una mezcla entre orgullo y desaprobación—. ¿Fue con el superior Tanaka?

Sora sintió un fuerte impulso de sacar su teléfono celular, enviar un mensaje de texto, y luego salir corriendo por donde venía. En lugar de eso, solo soltó un suspiro, negando con su cabeza. Entonces Taichi la miró sorprendido, apuntándola con un dedo. Soltando otro suspiro, Sora lazó la vista al aun oscurecido cielo.

—¡Fue con Yamato!

 _«Alguien allá arriba me odia…»_

 **.**

La separación fue por decisión mutua. Siempre iba a serlo. Sora en serio esperaba ser comprendida, que sus amigos los apoyaran, pero solo habían recibido diferentes versiones de lo que era, en esencia, el mismo argumento.

Su decisión era estúpida.

Aun así, ella y Yamato siguieron adelante con eso, ante las exasperadas opiniones de sus amigos y familia. Dios… ¡si hasta su madre le mostró desapruebo! No se lo dijo con palabras, pero Sora solo tuvo que ver su expresión para saberlo, aunque se haya reservado sus comentarios.

Entonces rompieron. Yamato se fue al norte con una beca que le permitiría comenzar su entrenamiento en la Base Aérea de Misawa, mientras que ella se quedó en Tokio para comenzar su cuarto año en Diseño.

De eso ya había pasado más de un año.

Durante dicho año sus amigos no paraban de insistirle que el rompimiento era inútil, que no era una separación real si ella actuaba como si aún tuviera novio; que enfocarse en sus estudios no era una excusa para no salir. Que sus excusas no tenían peso después de meses, casi un año.

Sora a veces deseaba haber decidido por asistir a una universidad en otra ciudad, si solo por querer evitarse los sermones. Envidiaba a Yamato por eso; sabía que Taichi y Takeru trataban de recriminarle también, pero su rubio novio—ex. Su _exnovio_ tenía la ventaja de la distancia, de simplemente colgar el teléfono cuando sus amigos se ponían difíciles.

Ella no tenía esa ventaja.

Entonces, apenas dos meses atrás, Mimi había tomado cartas en el asunto; realmente no le había dado _opción_. Y le consiguió una cita con un compañero de facultad, un superior dijo ella; un chico carismático y atractivo, agradable.

Y esa cita se convirtió en dos, y luego en tres. Y Sora se sentía bien, aun cuando no esperaba que nada saliera de esas citas realmente, porque al fin sus amigos habían dejado de _molestarla_. Y luego vino la cuarta cita, y Sora se felicitaba por no pensar en Yamato constantemente, en no comparar, en no desear que estuviera ahí aunque solo sea para compartir sus pequeños chistes a expensas del mundo.

Entonces con la cuarta cita vino el primer beso, y la desilusión. Tal vez Sora esperaba que la desilusión fuera mayor, pero ella hace tiempo había dejado de engañarse; con eso vino un _quizás_. Quizás la separación sí fue estúpida, quizás ella y Yamato solo estaban en un receso. Quizás esto solo fue para ver si es que podían con la distancia, para _saber_ , porque cuando Yamato lograra su sueño… la distancia sería mayor.

Quizás, tenía que ser eso. Porque, ¿qué otro motivo habría, después de meses de mantener el contacto, para que Yamato dejara de llamarla? ¿La misma maldita semana de esa primera cita?

 **.**

Sora salió de su reminiscencia cuando Taichi le dijo que era mejor que subieran a su departamento. La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir. Aun así se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en lo que pasó, en lo que dijo, en lo que hizo, sola y con _Yamato_ , en las palabras que se tragó antes de pedirle que la trajera a casa, antes de decirle que se detuviera una calle antes para bajar.

Apenas le quito la llave a la puerta, Taichi entró corriendo al baño; Sora la dio una mirada de curiosidad a Mimi, quien le sonrió apenada y explicó la situación.

—Se me cerró la puerta, y no tenía mis llaves.

—Ah —dijo Sora—. Por eso estaban abajo.

La pelirroja hizo una pausa para dejar sus llaves en la mesa de entrada, y luego fue a su habitación. Quería cambiarse, pero más que nada, quería estar un momento en paz y reflexionar. Cerró la puerta y no tardó en quitarse el vestido.

Ni en ver los chupones que le dejó Yamato.

—Dios…

Quizás debió quedarse a hablar. Por lo menos a aclarar las cosas. _Algo_. Odiaba este silencio, que aun cuando él no estaba, le pesaba en los hombros. Pero más que nada odiaba el hecho que Yamato no le insistiera en que lo escuchara, porque ella pudo ver en cada línea de su rostro, mientras la traía de vuelta en el auto, que hacía un esfuerzo por no hablar.

Y era chistoso, porque Yamato nunca fue de _querer_ hablar. No _mucho_.

Como Taichi estaba en el baño, a Sora no le quedó otra más que ponerse sus pijamas y obviar la ducha, y finalmente se dejó caer en su cama. Pretendió quedarse ahí hasta poder calmar sus caóticos pensamientos, pero obviamente… eso no pasaría con Mimi y Taichi presentes.

— _¡Sora! Sal y cuéntanos qué pasó._

No con ambos bajo el mismo techo.

 **.**

La quinta cita comenzó mal, porque Sora no lograba enfocarse en su acompañante, su mente solo le daba vueltas al pequeño detalle que descubrió hace unos días: Yamato estaba en la ciudad, quedándose en el departamento de Taichi.

Yamato estaba en la ciudad, y ella estaba en una cita. Taichi no se lo iba a callar, así que era seguro asumir que lo sabía.

Y Sora se sentía culpable por eso.

Pero no había motivos para _sentirse_ culpable, claro que no los había. Ellos no… estaban _juntos_. La decisión fue mutua… _ellos_ … pero Yamato, él no había salido con nadie. Nunca le mencionó nada, y si fuera así a ella no le importaría, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

La velada se la pasó así, lo que era injusto para su cita que poco a poco se percató de su desgano, hasta que el silencio se hizo presente y no se fue más. En algún momento Sora volteó hacia él y se excusó, diciendo algo que parecía una excusa pero que dejaba en claro que no habría más citas. Y se sintió fatal, pero sabía, se hubiera sentido _peor_ , de haberle dado falsas esperanzas.

Entonces llamó un taxi y fue directo al departamento de Taichi, esperando encontrar a Yamato solo, porque no creía poder con las miradas que de _seguro_ recibiría. Pero más que nada, porque aún no sabía que _haría_ al llegar ahí.

Parecía como si nada de tiempo había pasado cuando el taxi al fin llegó a su destino, y aún menos tiempo desde que ella pagó al conductor hasta que se vio parada frente a una puerta. La placa junto al timbre decía Yagami, y Sora aun recordaba lo orgulloso que estuvo Taichi al inaugurar el departamento, y lo mucho que lo lamentó la mañana siguiente mientras le rogaba que convenciera a Yamato para que le ayudara a limpiar.

Tocó el timbre.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se escucharon pasos, seguidos de quejas dirigidas al ausente moreno por, aparentemente, olvidar sus llaves. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y por primera vez en un año, Sora estuvo frente a frente con Yamato. Y no sabía que decir. Que el rubio vistiera solo un par de bóxer no le ayudaba. Y considerando eso, Sora hizo lo único que le susurraba su mente.

Y lo besó.

Después de eso, Sora recordaba poco como llegaron a la habitación, o como su vestido terminó en el suelo. Con claridad, sin embargo, recordaba la desesperación de sus caricias, sus besos, la sensación de _paz_ —ese sentimiento acogedor que siempre la invadía cuando estaba con Yamato. Como llegar a su _hogar_ , después de un día largo y agotador.

Así se sintió.

 **.**

— _¡Sora! ¿Vas a salir? ¿Debo forzar la puerta?_

— _No seas bruto, Taichi._

— _Es para incentivarla._

Con un suspiro, se puso de pie con pesadez, y camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola justo antes de que Taichi golpeara una vez más. Su moreno amigo sonrió.

—Oye, te hubieras tardado un poco más, y te doy en la cara.

Mimi no perdió el tiempo en sujetarle las manos y guiarla hacia el living. Taichi les siguió en silencio, al fin dejando a un lado las bromas. Mimi se posicionó en un extremo del sofá, obligando a Sora sentarse junto a ella, y luego a recostarse sobre su regazo. Era una posición que ellas adoptaban muy seguido, generalmente con los roles invertidos. Taichi hizo una mueca y agitó si cabeza, haciendo a un lado los pies de Sora para sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá.

La pelirroja ni se inmutó al dejar que sus pies cayeran sobre el regazo de su amigo, ni cuando el moreno le dio una mirada, arqueando una ceja. Ella solo le sonrió y él giró los ojos.

—Bueno, adelante, Sora, ponte cómoda —espetó Taichi, su voz derrochando sarcasmo.

—Gracias —le dijo Sora, sonriendo un poco más cuando Mimi soltó una pequeña risa.

El momento no duró por mucho, no cuando una aún tenía en mente lo que ocurrió, y los otros queriendo saber para poder ayudar. Mimi jaló de uno de sus mechones pelirrojos para llamar su atención.

—No sé —murmuró Sora.

—Solo dinos que pasó —dijo Mimi, tirando de nuevo del mechón de su cabello—. Va a estar bien.

—Bueno, fui a la cita.

—Obviamente.

—Pero dinos como terminaste en mi departamento con Yamato, pero evita los detalles —dijo Taichi, haciendo una mueca de fastidio—. Me basta con saber que tendré que quemar todo lo que hay en el cuarto de huéspedes.

—Es tu culpa —Sora lo miró en mala, haciendo un ademan de patearlo pero el moreno atrapó sus pies—. Tú culpa por haberte paseado cerca de mi universidad con él.

—Íbamos a encontrarnos con Takeru, y eso no significa nada. Yo no te obligué a verlo.

—Sora —interrumpió Mimi.

Hizo una pausa y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Es que… en serio no sé, estaba bien en la cita —ella ignoró la mirada que le dio Mimi, porque sabía que estaba mintiendo—. Bueno, quizás no bien, pero iba progresando… Entonces pensé, qué estaría haciendo Yamato y…

—¿No dejaste de pensar en él?

—Sí.

—Yo ni sé para qué te molestaste en ir a esta cita —comenzó Taichi—. Digo, si el beso con el tipo no hizo nada para ti, ya es una pérdida de tiempo.

Sora lo miró sorprendido por varios segundos y luego miró a Mimi, frunciendo el ceño. La chica de cabello castaño se apresuró a explicar.

—¡No le dije nada! Me escuchó hablar por teléfono con Miyako, así se enteró.

—Solo deja de negarlo, Sora. ¿O quieres que te lance ese dicho que habla del rio Nilo?

A pesar de todo, eso la hizo reír un poco.

—Eso solo funciona en inglés, Taichi —le dijo la pelirroja; volvió a suspirar—. ¿Qué puedo hacer, entonces? Ni siquiera sé de qué hablarle…

—Espera —dijo Mimi, sujetando sus hombros para obligarla a sentarse correctamente—. O sea que, además de… ¿No se dijeron ni una palabra coherente? ¿Nada de conversación?

—Bueno… —Sora se ruborizó un poco, sus dedos jugueteaban de forma inconsciente con las amarras de su pantalón—. Cuando lo vi… hablar fue lo último en mi mente, Mimi… Es _Yamato_.

—Oh, claro.

—Oye, ¡oye! —interrumpió Taichi, agitando sus manos mientras las miraba con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo es eso de _oh, claro_? ¿Cómo lo entiendes, Mimi?

—Viví con ellos durante un año antes que Yamato se fuera, tonto —respondió Mimi.

—Y las paredes de este departamento son _imposiblemente_ delgadas —agregó Sora.

Taichi parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que al fin pareció entender lo que ellas querían decir. Y luego se sonrojó algo avergonzado.

—Eh, entonces… ¿tu…?

—Sí, Taichi —dijo Sora, adelantándose a su pregunta.

—Volviendo al tema —dijo Mimi, dándole una mirada de exasperación a Taichi—. ¿Qué planeas…?

Claro, su pregunta y cualquier otra charla fueron interrumpidas cuando el celular de Taichi comenzó a avisar la llegada de un mensaje. El moreno lo sacó de su bolsillo, revisó el mensaje y arqueó una ceja. Luego, la miró fijamente a los ojos con una media sonrisa.

—Yamato dice que revises tu celular.

 **.**

El mensaje era simple. Solo una petición para hablar. Ella no se lo iba a negar.

Esperándola, Yamato estaba apoyado en el auto de Taichi a la salida de su complejo departamental, luciendo tranquilo de no ser por el incesante movimiento de su pierna. El leve golpeteo de su zapato contra el suelo.

Bueno, ya no había marcha atrás.

—Hola —dijo Sora, lamentando inmediatamente lo penoso que sonó eso, pero vio como Yamato se enderezaba para saludarla también.

Tenía una rosa en las manos. Roja. Solo una.

Se mordió el labio para evitar soltar la risa que seguramente le abriría el paso a los sollozos, porque esto era tan _Yamato_. Como cuando comenzaron su noviazgo, y él solía aparecer con una simple rosa roja luego que aquel San Valentín. Sin decir palabras, solo la rosa junto con una muy leve sonrisa.

Como ahora.

—Pensé en traer un pastel de Navidad —comenzó el rubio, y ella no pudo evitar reír ahora ante tal referencia—, pero la época no me acompaña para eso.

—Y no eres muy bueno con los postres.

—Y no soy muy bueno con los postres —hizo una pausa por largos segundos antes de acercase a ella, entonces le entregó la rosa—. Traté de planear lo que iba a decir, y cosas como "olvidemos este último año" y "comencemos de nuevo" salieron a la luz, pero… eso no sirve con nosotros, Sora.

La pelirroja asintió, porque era verdad. Ninguno olvidaría este último año porque ahora entendían que era algo que ambos necesitaban, y no _podían_ comenzar de nuevo porque nunca _terminaron_ nada. Solo le dieron pausa.

—De igual manera, aprendí algo muy importante… y creo que tú también…

Sora acercó la rosa a sus labios, y cerró sus ojos por largos momentos, luego, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y se abrazó a la cintura de Yamato.

—Si… —susurró—. No quiero estar sin ti, Yamato.

Por la forma en que la alzó en sus brazos para poder besarla, ella obtuvo su respuesta. Por supuesto, por _supuesto_.

Él sentía lo mismo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Me avisan si ven errores, lo limpié lo mas que pude, but I have no beta my dudes.

 _ **#reviewssonbienvenidos**_


End file.
